Naruto, the chronicle of the fox
by shadow-site
Summary: Naruto had enough of constant beatings and decided to left Konoha on tha age of 7, but what will happened if he activate his bloodline just after he left, a bloodline which could make him being seen as a demon even more? Strong naruto, rate T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

AN : I don't have many to say except that this is my first try on Naruto story, I must say that up until now I had try writing a different story but none of them that get finished as quickly as this one.Ah by the way this prologue will be a bit angst so just hold on with it ok. I also want to say this first, my grammar is not my best subject in English so please spare me on that one. I just hope that you like this story and give me some reviews so I could know how good or how bad I do this well, on with the story!

DISCLAIMER : I don't own Naruto or any of the characters, if I own it I won't bother creating a fanfics. I'll just make it into a real manga

* * *

"There's the demon!"

"Quick after it!"

"Don't let it escape! Kill it!"

'_Damn it! Why! Why they keep on doing this!" _is the thought of a kid not older than seven years old as he try to outrun his pursuers. His blond hair is a mess and covered by blood, his blood, thanks to some villagers who throw a stone which hit him right on the head although if you try to look at his head no such wound could be seen. His blue eyes show nothing but pain and sadness, pain as he had been treated so badly by someone he didn't even know, someone who had accused him for something he never done and sadness because he got that treatment from all of the people from his village except a few who he could count with his fingers.

"_I've never did anything to them, heck I didn't even know them but why! Even my own mother treat me like I'm not there!" _True to his thought, even his mother never show him any affection. While in one way she had never abuse him physically but her verbal abuse was bad enough. She did prepare some food for him sometimes (which is very rare) but she never want to talk to him, never want to touch him, even when he try and gave her a present she would either throw it away or destroy it IN FRONT OF HIM!!

The boy thought was cut short as he could feel a sharp object hit his leg which made him fall to the ground and as he look down he could see a kunai had pierced his leg which made blood covered his leg.

"Got you demon!" Someone from the mob said which he could easily identify as a shinobi from the headband on the person's arm

"All right everyone! Let's avenge the fourth!" with that said peoples from the mob start to hit him with everything, from blunt thing like a wood stick till something sharp and deadly like a sword and knife.

The boy just stayed there not doing anything as he know it was futile from a lot of experience he got in the past. His consciousness start to fade but before he passed out he could heard a familiar voice which seems like a yell and the next thing he could sense was a blue and white light which was continued by a scream of some people around him. When he realized that the mobs had stop attacking him he know that someone he know had save him which made him smile a bit before he passed out on the spot

A few minutes before

"Damn those villagers! They're at it again!" A furious ANBU with a dog mask jump from roof to roof with an astounding speed, even some of his teammate had trouble on following him but they all didn't bother to think about it, they know that their captain is really angry right now and anger somehow could made a human pass his own limit

"_Naruto, please be alright until I arrive!"_ was the only thought which the dog ANBU keep on thinking over and over again on his head. Finally he had arrived where the boy he had been looking for the last hour but the scene was definitely not the one he want to see, the boy is lying on the ground with a kunai embedded on his leg and people around him beating the day out of him. Not able to control his anger anymore he made some handseals before jumping toward the mob while yelling the only word in his head.

**"RAIKIRI!!"** A streak of blue and white lightning appear on his hand and he quickly stab the first person he could reach, he didn't stop there as he use the same lightning on each and everyone who was beating the boy before he was finally stopped by his ANBU teammate with a weasel mask.

"Kakashi-san stop it! Don't waste your time on these idiots! We need to help Naruto-san first!" his voice quickly put some sense on the dog ANBU as he quickly turn toward the boy before picking him up gently and turn toward the weasel ANBU

"Itachi, you better capture all those people and hand them to Ibiki or you'll be the first on my list of people who I'll beat up after this." he said before jumping away toward the hospital, not even waiting from the response as he had already know the answer when he heard some blasts from behind which come just after the ground was shaking, a sign from a doton justu being used.

A few hours later in the hospital

"Kakashi how is Naruto doing?" the said person look up from the place he was sitting to see a face of an old granpa which he and all the people in the village refers as the Sandaime hokage.

"The doctor who examine him said that he had passed the critical condition, also that he was lucky I had took him as fast as I had." Kakashi said with a lot of sadness on his voice before he took sight of another person behind the Sandaime and give a light smile "I need to thank you for that Itachi, if you didn't stop me at that time I may still try to kill all those mobs now."

The weasel ANBU just nodded his head a bit "You're welcome, just like you I also didn't like those person at all but Naruto was in a critical condition and you're the fastest on ANBU. By the we had managed to capture those mobs which consist of ten shinobis and twenty civilians, all of them are having a nice 'chat' with Ibiki now."

The three keep on chatting for a while before Sandaime and Itachi decided to return back, Sandaime since he had to do some paperworks while Itachi had some family business. Kakashi decided to stay and guard on Naruto since he doesn't believe the guards or some of the doctors on the hospitals, beside he doesn't had any living relative anymore so there won't be a problem for him even if he had to stayed on the hospital tonight.

The next morning

"U…ugh…" the boy muttered as he try to opened his eyes just to look at the familiar sight for him, the hospital ceilings.

"So… I'm here again huh?" Just as he said those words and try to look around the door got slammed open and his gaze quickly went to the figure who had a silver hair which defied gravity and had almost all of his face covered by mask and konoha headband except his right eye.

"Naruto… you're finally awake. How do you feel now?" Kakashi asked while walking quickly toward the bed before taking a chair and sat beside the bed

Naruto look at Kakashi's face for moment before return his gaze at the ceiling "Well, like usual maybe? After all I always recovered fast…but I wonder if it was worth it since even if I recovered I always ended up here again and again." The tone Naruto had used really struck Kakashi since he could catch the pain and sadness Naruto had used, and although he want to try cheering him he of all the person know that Naruto's words are true, what is the meaning to had a fast healing if you will return to the hospital only a day after you got out from it?

The two sat in silence before they heard a knock on the door and when the person entered Naruto smiled a bit at seeing that Sandaime had gave him a visit. He had known both Sandaime and Kakashi really well, to him they are a grandpa and an uncle he had never had.

"Well hello Oji-chan, how's the paperworks?" Naruto asked while giggling which made Sandaime hit his face and Kakashi laugh a bit since Naruto had heard so many complains from the Sandaime about the Kages natural enemy.

"Don't remind me of them Naruto, to tell you the truth I rather be out there fighting a hundred shinobis than stay here and do the paperworks." Sandaime said in a defeated tone, and Naruto could swear that he had heard the old man mutter something about killing himself or finding a successor only for avoiding paperworks.

"Well, enough about that. Now tell me how you felt Naruto, also is there anything that I can help?" Sandaime said trying his best to forget about the enemies waiting for him in his office.

Naruto think a bit before he come to something, something that he had planned for some time although it was not a really good one. "I do have one thing to ask you jiji." Naruto said in a sad tone

Hearing that the two adult raised their eyebrows as they never heard Naruto ask something with that kind of tone, usually when he asked for something he would ask it with a lot of cheery energy. Seeing that Naruto is really desperate to ask help Sandaime couldn't help but decided to help

"Sure Naruto, now what is your wish?" Sandaime asked while smilling

Naruto hesistated a bit but soon he moves his body and opened a drawer next to Kakashi and pull something from it, something that looks like a box with a ribbon attached to it. He look toward it with a sad eyes before turning back to the adults in the room.

"Y-you see, tommorow is the my birhtdays…" the two adults couldn't help but cringed at the expressions on Naruto's face, they know that to Naruto birthdays mean more extreme beatings and a lot more injuries than normal but they decided to keep silent as they know Naruto still haven't finished talking

"The truth is I don't know when my mother's birthdays was so I always gave her a present in my birthdays but…" Naruto couldn't help but let a single tear come out from his eyes which made Kakashi and Sandaime hung their head in shame as they know what Naruto's mother had done with all the present he gave her.

"I…I want that she receive this one at the very least so…" Naruto move the hand which hold the box until it was in front of Sandaime "Please… give it to her… But don't said that this is from me, tell her that this is from you… That way, she will take it with her…I hope." The last two words were very low but being experienced ninja the two still managed to heard it.

Sighing Sandaime put his hand on Naruto's and took the box "I understand Naruto, I will make sure that she receive this. I will give this to her myself so please cheer up ok." Naruto smiled a little as Sandaime put his hand on Naruto's shoulder which made both Sandaime and Kakashi smiled back at him warmly.

"By the way Naruto…" Kakashi said trying to break the silence between them "If we're allowed to know, what is inside that box and how do you get it?"

Naruto look toward the box a bit before lifting his head up trying to remember the time he found it "It was some kind of jewelry if I'm not mistaken, I found it three days ago after I managed to lost some peoples who tried to beat me. The place was called… Forest of the Dead… if I'm not mistaken." Two pairs eyes bulged at hearing these (well one and a half I guess), a kid not even older than seven had gone inside a forest that was considered dangerous even for some high level shinobis and to know that the boy had used that place of all place to hide definitely not a story you would hear from everyone.

"I didn't put it in my apartment since I'm afraid that the mob would found and took it so I put that jewelry that day inside this drawer since I know that no one ever used this room except me." Kakashi couldn't help but surprised at the kid in front of him, for a kid not even a genin to think that far was incredible, and he had guess correctly about this room. Ever since the beatings on Naruto become a constant problem Sandaime had reserved this room for Naruto so Naruto would be able to get a medical treatment everytime he got beaten, heck he even threaten some doctors and nurses that if they try anything funny they would be kick out from the hospital and got punished for some time.

"I see, is there anything else that I can help Naruto?" Sandaime ask again but Naruto just shook his head instead he tried to get off the bed and after finding out that he had recovered he said a quick goodbye to the two adults and run out of the hospital leaving Kakashi and Sandaime inside who smiled a bit at the door where Naruto had left before disappeared in a puff of smoke.

A few moment later in a different part of Konoha Naruto could be seen coming inside his apartment room, ever since Sandaime know about the way his mother Kushina act toward Naruto he decide that it would be better for Naruto to live by himself so he get Naruto a room in an apartment which located the closest to Hokage Mansion, this way Sandaime always manage to met Naruto everyday and if something happen to Naruto he could act as soon as possible especially with Kakashi and a few loyal ANBU decided to live on the ANBU complex which is not far from the apartment Naruto live.

"_I guess today is the day huh?"_ Naruto thought sadly while moving his bed and pull out the wooden board under it to reveal a bag and a letter. It was a hard decision for Naruto but he can't stand the beatings anymore so after a lot of thinking he decided to left the village no matter how much he want to stay as he don't want to make the people who cared for him sad. Naruto's thought soon come to the images of people who actually cares for him, Sandaime-jiji, Inu-san (he doesn't know his true name yet), Weasel-san, Teuchi-jiji, Ayame-neechan, Iruka-sensei, his thought soon come toward a few ANBU who like to play with him sometimes but the last image on his thought was the one who hit him the most…his mother…

Although it may be true that she had never act like a good mother to him, heck she even give him verbal abuses a lot of time but she had never done any physical abuses toward him.She may had destroyed every presents he had gave to her but sometimes she also made some food for him, although it was always done when he was asleep but he know as one time he was unable to sleep and he heard a voice in the kitchen so he decided to peek and he could see his mother prepare a food for him and left soon after she done… it may only happen a very few times, maybe only twice or thrice a month but at least she did cared for him even only a little.

But it will only be a memory since now he is going to left the village, it's true that he will return one day but he still afraid about it. What if they still think that he is a demon? What if they still want to beat him and kill him? One though once come to his mind to change his appearance so everyone won't know who he is but if he did that then what will happened to the people cared for him? They won't know it was him and if he tell them the truth then what if someone actualy heard about it and everyone know if he had return?

Naruto sighed at all of this thoughts but soon he shook his head and took the bag which he had prepared days before for today. He also took the letter and silently opened the door of his apartment, after seeing that the area is clear he left quickly and go sneak toward the hokage's mansion. It was already dark when he left, that and combined with his pranking habbit which increase his stealth a lot he managed to sneak inside and toward the Hokage's room. There was another reason as why he had asked his oji-san to give the box to his mother, knowing him he would think hard about how to give it to her and also to tell her that the present was given by her son without her destroying it, no matter that Naruto had asked him not to.

Naruto was really lucky today as the Hokage's room was empty so after putting the letter on his desk Naruto sneak out from the mansion before running toward the gate stealthily. In a few moment Naruto had managed to left Konoha without getting spotted as there's seems to be a commotion happening inside and combined with people busy for the festival it was not a hard job for a kid who managed to run from ANBU for hours to break out unnoticed.

"_This is it, now I just had to run as fast I can so I won't get caught."_ Naruto thought as he run passing tree after tree but soon he stop when he heard some footsteps behind him.

"_Oh no, don't tell me they had found out! I need to hide quickly!"_ Naruto quickly got inside a bush and covered himself, it was an easy job remembering that he still a kid and the bush wasquite thick. Soon Naruto could see the source of the footsteps but he was surprised that the person in front of him is not a Konoha ninja since he had a different symbol on his headband.

The person wear some ninja clothing similar to ANBU as the only difference were his cloth had used black on every part of it, not only that he also wear a mask that looks exactly like Kakashi's but what make Naruto's curiousness increase was the things he carried. It looks like a kid who is younger than himself, the kid had a long black hair which fall to the person's waist as he carry that kid on his shoulder, this kid which Naruto identifies as a female thanks to the long hair had her hand tied up and her mouth gagged which give Naruto one assumption…

"_This guy is kidnapping her?!"_ Too bad for Naruto since he didn't realize that he had stepped on a stick which made the man dropped the girl which seems to be conscious and put his attention on the grass Naruto is in. _"Crap he find out about me! I need to run!"_

Naruto's thought got cut short as the man quickly pull a kunai and throw it toward the bush but thanks to his experience of running from the people who want to beat him (ironically) he managed to dodge at the last second but the problem is that now the man had spotted him clearly.

"What, it's just a kid?" the man sighed in a relief, at this moment Naruto took another glance at the girl and since she was also looking at him he could identify from her eyes that she is a hyuga since she had the same eyes as his classmate Hinata, he could see a bit similarity of this girl with Hinata but his thought was cut as he spotted that the man had pulled another kunai "Sorry kid but my orders was not to let any witnesses alive." With that said another kunai fly toward Naruto but once again Naruto managed to avoid it as it hit the tree behind him which irritate the man who pull his blade got into a stance to attack.

Naruto don't know what had got into him but the second he saw the man coming toward him with a sword he quickly turn around to pull the kunai behind him and duck to avoid the sword. This time the man managed to scratch him but only a little, Naruto quickly swing the kunai in his hand randomly and since the man didn't thought that the kid in front of him would fight back Naruto managed to hit the man at the leg since the man didn't avoid fast enough.

If the man was irritated before now he is really pissed, he managed to sneak inside Konoha and come out after kidnapping this hyuga girl without being spotted and now a kid who barely know how to use a kunai had hit him? The man quickly pull out some chakra not even thinking about being spotted by Konoha ninja, this kid had ruin his pride and he will pay for it.

Naruto realize that the man was getting serious as he could see that the man is performing some hand seals, he know that whatever the man was planning won't be good for him and he had to evade it but it was all too late as the man had stop making hand seals and is looking toward him in rage.

"**Katon! Karyuuendan!"** the man yelled as he pulled his mask and let loose a raging fire dragon toward the boy in front of him, not even cared that he had used a high rank jutsu just to kill a kid not even half his age, no the only thing he care is that the boy is going to die and he smirk evilly as the dragon hit the kid directly and he could heard the boy's scream from inside of the flame.

The little girl watch in shock as the boy in front of her had got hit by a fire dragon, she start to cry as she thought that she was the reason that the boy had died, if only he didn't met this man who had kidnapped her, if only that this man wasn't told to kill all witnesses, if only she HADN'T been kidnapped on the first place. She keep on crying as she see that the man is walking toward her with a wicked smile on his face but soon she stopped crying as the man had also stop walking as both of them both realize something.

The man stopped walking as he realize that there's a blast of chakra behind him from where the boy was standing and there're two problem with these, one : the boy could stand from dying after get hit by a blast of a high level katon jutsu and two :this blast of chakra he felt is definitely not a normal one and he swear that even a konoha genin could feel this pressure. The girl stopped crying as she could see something behind the man in front of her, she could see something which looks like a bright yellow light (she doesn't know about chakra yet) coming from inside of the smoke which are created from the blast of the fire dragon but that isn't the one which scared her, it is two red lights which looks like a pair of eyes that she had took a glimps when a wind removed the smoke a little.

The man quickly turn around as fast as he can but to no avail as the last thing he could see was a bright yellow streak coming toward him and the next thing he know his stomach had been pierced through by something. He managed to gripped it a little and he could feel…fur…? The girl doesn't look better herself, just a moment ago she had felt sad that she had made a boy get killed, next she felt a bit happy since the boy seems to be alive if the yellow light was any indication, now she is scared shitless as the man who kidnapped her had been killed with just one blow. The problem is that when the man fall she couldn't see any sign of the boy, instead the one she see in front of her is… one big yellow fox around the size of a normal dog from the inuzuka clan (as big as kuromaru from the invasion) with its right hand full of blood of the man it had just killed, that didn't scared her much but when she saw its eyes was when she got scared very much as the eyes are as red as the blood on its paw, the eyes that seems to be belonged to the demon itself.

End of Chapter

* * *

AN : Well how is it? Is it good enough? By the way about the pairing I'm plannning on a harem of Naruto x OC (she will appear next chapter if I'm not mistaken) x Fem Haku (I like Haku better as a girl) x Fem Kyuubi. And if you had figure it out (I'm sure you all did) Hanabi will be playing quite a role on this one, I don't think it will be too big though. The problem is that I don't know whether to paired her with Naruto or simply make her look toward Naruto as an 'older brother' so please vote for it ok, I'll stop the vote in two or three chapters more so don't be late to vote and putting a review! THX!


	2. Chapter 2

AN : I'm really glad that there are quite a lot of people who liked my story so far, so I decided to put the second chapter a bit faster although I can't promised anything about the next chapter. I also accept the flame which state that my grammar is stink, well I can't help but agree with that.

I'm not trying to make reason for my bad grammar but I think I had to made a few statement, first I'm not living in a country where English is the primary language, second most of my English ability was created through my hobby of reading fanfics like this so I guess that made my writing ability a bit crappy, I can read English quite well yes, but if you asked me to write… don't expect a good one in the grammar. And third I'm writing this fanfic while using a dictionary to find the English translation for the word I want to used, thus making my grammar and structure worse.

So I want to apologize to peoples who like my story but can't stand on reading my crappy grammar, one of my reviewers in another story I made told me to find a beta but the truth is I'm completely blind about it so if there's anyone kind enough to help me about it or even want to be my beta I really appreciated that.

Well that's enough of me ranting about everything so let's just go on with the story, happy reading!  
Disclaimer : Should I said it again? Well here goes : I don't own Naruto and the blah blah blah stuff.

'_Damn it, damn it, damn it!'_ The thought kept being repeated inside Naruto's head as he kept running as fast as he could without any real direction. He couldn't help but to remembered about the thing that had just happened a moment ago since from all the bad experience he had ever had until now this one was definitely the worst.

'_So it's true after all! I AM a demon! That's why those people wanted to kill me!'_ tears fell from his eyes as his thought returned to the peoples inside the Konoha wall, the peoples who had tried at least once to kill him every time he was alone. He continued to run while closing his eyes, not even cared if he hit something although he was lucky (or unlucky) as a moment later his legs slipped and he was thrown quite hard into a shallow river in front of him.

Naruto slowly stood up while coughing as water had got inside his mouth, after managed to stood back he just stayed there with tears still flowing from his closed eyes. Little by little he tried to open his eyes and not long afterwards he became face to face with the water below him, or to be more precise… his own reflection…

Flashback

'_W-what was that…? What… happened?'_ Naruto looked around in confusion as he could felt that his vision had become blurry thanks to some liquid on his eyes although he didn't know what the liquid was. Trying to fixed it Naruto closed his eyes while shaking his head but it still didn't worked so he decided to scrubbed his eyes and when he did it he realized something was wrong with his body, he was standing on all four, his face seemed to be different and the hand he had used to scrubbed his eyes feels like … furs?

He tried to opened his eyes again and succeeded only to realized that he was standing face to face with the little girl from before, the girl had her gaze focused on him but there was something about it that made him feel uneasy. A strange smell soon took his attention and it made him turned his gaze toward the source which he recognized as the man who had tried to kidnapped the girl. At first Naruto thought that the man had passed out when he saw him lying on the ground but he realized that it wasn't the case as he could see a hole on his stomach.

Realization soon dawned to him that the man was dead, afraid of this Naruto slowly moved back only to stop when he stepped on something that seemed to be a puddle. The problem was that Naruto had walked on that area just before he met these two and he was sure that there was no puddle on the ground. He slowly look downward and what he saw shocked him to the core… he saw that his hands were no longer hands, instead he could saw that they had changed into two yellow paws. As if it was not bad enough he could saw that his paw was touching a puddle of red liquid which also covered his right hand, or should he said…paw.

It didn't took him long to realize that the red liquid was actually blood as he had seen it a lot of time when he was beaten, and that was when his brain start to process everything he had saw before he found out the painful truth…he had killed the man…

'_No…this is a joke right…I…I…'_ Naruto turn his gaze back at the little girl in front of him, he could seen that the girl still had the same gaze which she had before but now he knew what that gaze meant

The girl was afraid of him…

Realizing this, Naruto slowly stepped back as a word suddenly came to his mind…a word he had heard so many times…_demon_… _'I-…I…am I…am I…a demon…?'_ that thought hit him hard, soon he closed his eyes and shook his head in frustration not even realizing that tears had start to poured from his eyes, something which the girl didn't missed thanks to her gaze plastered on the yellow fox in front of her.

The girl's expression soften a bit as she saw this and couldn't help but thought that maybe this fox was not as bad as it seems, her thought was cut short though as it suddenly turned around and start running away.

"Mmph…!" She tried to called it but soon realize that the gag on her mouth prevent her from doing so and soon the only thing she saw was a bright yellow streak which kept going farther and farther.

End of Flashback

Naruto slowly walked away from the river, still drenched from head to toe thanks to the impact of his fall before. His thought wandered back to the reflection of himself which he saw on the water, his body had changed into the same being which had destroyed Konoha seven years ago, his body had changed into a fox… a big yellow fox with red eyes…

A moment later all insults he had receive when he was still in Konoha came back to his mind…

'_Kill the demon!'_

'_You'll pay for what you've done demon!'_

'_We'll avenge yondaime and everyone you've killed now!'_

The word 'demon' kept being resounded in Naruto's mind over and over, finally he couldn't took it anymore and yelled out in frustration althoughgh for anyone not far enough to heard it, it was more like a sad howl…

Naruto passed out soon after, only to regain consciousness a moments later in a very different place.

"U…gh… Where am I?" Naruto tried to pulled himself up while rubbing his head when he found out that his hand seemed to be normal. He opened his eyes quickly and examined his body to found out that he was no longer a fox which made him sighed in relief.

Soon afterwards he scanned the area around him and realized that he was in some kind of a sewer. He was still confused when he spotted a light far away from him, seeing no other way he decided to walked toward it only to ended up in a room with a huge cage which had a little paper with the kanji 'seal' in the middle of it.

Feeling confused by it Naruto moved forward toward the cage only to stop when he spotted something which looks like big red eyes inside it, the eyes which were very similar with the one he saw on his reflection.

"**What do we have here? The little jailor had came to give me a visit." **A voice came from inside of the cage

"W-who's there!" Naruto yelled while moving away from the gate only to tripped and fell on his but when a big claw came out from the cage and nearly hit him.

"**You don't have any right to question me, you puny human!" **the voice said before Naruto could saw a figure started to appear from inside of the cage. The figure which looked like a big red fox who bare its fang toward him although the one which caught Naruto's attention was the nine blood red tails between its back legs. **"What? Too scared to talk human?"**

Okay Naruto was pissed, he didn't knew who this fox but it had gone too far. It had tried to attack him when he asked who it was and now it mocked him just because he had stayed silent for a moment.

"Shut up you stupid fox!" Naruto shouted while pulling himself up "For your information I'm not afraid of you and on top of that I'm a demon and not human!"

The fox just laughed when it heard Naruto's statement before it returned its gaze right toward Naruto's eyes. **"You? A demon? Hah don't make me laugh stupid human! If there's a demon here then that would be me! The great Kyuubi no Kitsune!"** The fox stated proudly without moving its gaze from Naruto.

On the other hand Naruto was a bit surprised at those statement but soon he decided to speak again "You're lying! I turned into a demon just now and killed a man! Beside the kyuubi was killed by Yondaime!"

"**Fools! The only thing you turned into was nothing but a fox! And for your information no one can kill a demon! Not even the Yondaime! The only thing he could do was sealing me!" **

"W…what?!" Naruto just stayed there dumbfounded while trying to processed the fact he had just heard when a realization struck him…the yondaime sealed the kyuubi away…the villager called him a demon…he was born on the day of the kyuubi's attack… "He… sealed you… inside me didn't he?"

Naruto turn his gaze back at kyuubi to saw it nodded its head slowly which made Naruto dropped to his knee and hung his head down "So… it was true after all, I am… a demon."

"**Stupid human! Didn't I told you that you're not a demon! I am the only demon here!"** Kyuubi yelled again, it may be a demon but truth to be told it had a sympathy for this child. Not only kyuubi, all other demons out there won't even hurt a child if they could as children were quite rare in the demon realm so in one way humans are more evil than demons.

Naruto lifted his head slowly until he was face to face with with kyuubi, they stayed in silence for a moment when the memory of what happened before returned to his mind "Bu…but I've just turn into a… fox and killed someone. I… I didn't even remembered how I did it…how I can be a human if I could did that?" his voice was low but kyuubi still managed to heard it as it just sighed before speak again

"**Well kit, the reason why you didn't remember killing that man was because you had fallen into a berserk state when you activated your power. And about how you turned into a fox… you better asked the person behind me yourself."** Naruto was totally surprised by this, the way kyuubi called him had changed and its voice seems to be more…kind? But the other statement was the one which took his attention, there was another person here? Naruto quickly looked around the cage until he spotted a figure which started to walked closer toward the bar and when the figure was closed enough Naruto's jaw fell to the floor before he pointed at the figure while yelling one word… "Yo…Yondaime!?"

Konoha village at the moment…

Sandaime couldn't help but fell to his chair when he reached his office, a lot of problems had appeared in just one day… the village was in uproar when a kumo ninja had tried for the second time to kidnapped a hyuuga and almost succeeded in doing so, a really powerful blast of chakra was sensed from the forest and when ANBU examined it they found said kidnapper dead with a hole on his stomach while the hyuga he kidnapped which was the second daughter of the hyuuga head was found without a scratch on her body, to make things worse when she was asked about what had happened she only said that she was saved by a boy who transformed into big yellow fox before said fox ran away. Hiashi was really happy that her daughter was rescued but the council was quite angry that of all things it must be a fox who had saved her, some of them even gave stupid comments that they should find that fox and kill it for defiling one of Konoha's elite clan's heiress, a comment which made them appointed to the hospital as one angry Hyuuga Hiashi had closed all their tenketsus for giving such comments about his daughter saviour before reminding them that if not for that fox Kumo would have managed to obtained the Byakugan and they won't know which village had done it as the identity of the kidnapper was only known after they had found his body.

And now here we had one tired Sandaime on his chair trying to remembered everything which had happened before his thought linger toward the boy who had transformed into a fox to saved the Hyuga heiress. There was only one person he knew who was able to turn into a fox, the problem is that the person was dead so the only possibility left was his son although there is also a possibility that there's another person who's able to change into a fox as well. But after hearing that the one who turned into the fox was a boy there were almost no doubt in his mind that that man's son was the one who had saved her, the only problem was that said boy was supposed to be inside Konoha's wall when that happened, not outside. His thought was cut short when an ANBU with a dog mask appeared in his office, it was easy to knew that the ANBU was tired as he was panting and breathing heavily.

"So? Did you find him Kakashi?" Sandaime asked with a lot of concern on his voice

Kakashi took a glance of Sandaime's expression before he hung his head down, finding the ground to be very interesting "N…No Sandaime-sama, I've used up all my chakra to create as many Kage Bunshin as I could to find him, the same was done by Itachi and some other ANBU but… we couldn't find him anywhere."

Sandaime pull his head down before standing up and turned his body to faced the window "I…see, you can go home and rest. Tell that to the other ANBU too."

"Bu…but Sandaime-sama!" Kakashi yelled

"No but Kakashi, if my thought was right Naruto is already out of our reach now. My only hope is that he could take care of himself and return here someday."

"Sa…Sandaime-sama…what do you mean by that?" Kakashi asked in a low voice, he might be tired now and Naruto might had left the village hours ago but he is an ANBU captain while Naruto is only a kid, he was sure that he could find Naruto and bring him back to the village if he could got the permission.

Sandaime turned his body and faced Kakashi once more before sighing "I'm going to tell you a secret now Kakashi, but promise me that you won't told anyone about it as this is an SS-class secret which is even bigger than the kyuubi." Sandaime cursed in his mind as he really didn't want to tell anyone about this but if he didn't he was sure that Kakashi would insist on finding Naruto.

"Fi…fine Sandaime-sama." Kakashi quickly agreed since from the tone Sandaime used he knew that the secret he was about to listened must be really important.

Seeing this Sandaime decide to speak again "Now do you remember your former sensei's Hiraishin no Jutsu?"

"Ye…yes, I remember but what about it?"

"Now tell me Kakashi, don't you feel that it is strange that he had never taught anyone about how to use it? Not even Jiraiya." Kakashi was surprised by this but soon he realized that it was indeed strange,

'_Sensei may thought that it will be dangerous if he taught it to just anybody but he did taught me and Jiraiya-sama his other move, the Rasengan so why… could it be that the seal was too complicated? But Jiraiya-sama is a seal expert and also his teacher so that must not be the problem. But what else could be the reason? Could it be that it was because no one could used it except him? If that was the case then it could be logical that he never taught it to anybody, but what kind of jutsu that can only be used by certain person….'_ That when the answer hit him about why Yondaime never taught anyone how to use Hiraishin "…Bloodline limit…"

Sandaime nodded his head as he heard those words came from Kakashi's mouth, he saw the disbelief which was plastered on his face. It was not surprising since thanks to his promise with his former successor he had never told anyone that Naruto was really the Yondaime's son as he feared that Naruto will be killed by Iwa or being trained to be a mindless weapon, he simply said that Yondaime's child had died in childbirth and that Yondaime had took Naruto since he was an abandoned child but also told everyone that Yondaime wanted his wife to took him as her son and that Naruto should be seen as a hero, something which had failed thanks to those stupid villagers who couldn't saw the difference between a prisoner and a jailor.

Kakashi stood there in silence but soon his thought return to the blast of chakra he sensed a few moment ago, now that he thought about it it felt similar with the one he felt when his sensei used his famous move. "So that mean…Naruto is really sensei's son?" again Sandaime nodded his head but before he could said or did anything he had his collar being pulled by one angry Kakashi who yelled at him about why he never told anyone about this, Kakashi soon stop his yelling when Sandaime explained about the promise Yondaime had asked him before his dead.

After hearing that Kakashi released Sandaime from his pull before move toward the window and gaze at the village while Sandaime return to his desk as if realizing something. They stayed in silence for some time before Kakashi sensed that Sandaime was walking toward him before putting one hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry Kakashi, Naruto will return one day. He promised to do that and he will never broke his promise." Kakashi turn toward Sandaime again to saw that Sandaime was holding a letter on his hand before he gave it toward Kakashi and told him to take a rest. Kakashi slowly nodded his head before disappeared in a smoke while Sandaime returned to his desk to finished the paper works.

Back to Naruto…

Today could be the strangest day for Naruto, it all began with him leaving Konoha which continued by him turning into a fox and killed somebody, next he passed out after running without direction for hours only to woke up inside a sewer where he found out that he had the big bad kyuubi sealed inside him, and now he realized that kyuubi was not the only one sealed inside him as in front of him he saw his idol figure… the Yondaime himself.

"O…okay… I'm totally confused now… what is the meaning of this and why Yondaime is here, sealed inside my body?" Naruto said in confusion while Yondaime shook his head trying to found out how to told him without making him mad while kyuubi just snickered at the scene in from of it

Realizing that silent won't solve anything Yondaime started to spoke "Okay Naruto, I think you better sit down for a moment as this is gonna be a long one." Thankfully that done the job as Naruto nodded his head and sat down, not even cared about getting soak by the water below him.

"Good, now I'll start from the beginning so listen carefully okay?" Seeing Naruto nodded his head Yondaime started speaking again "Well, first you know me as Namikaze Minato the yondaime hokage." Minato pointed toward himself "Now your question was what I'm doing here getting sealed inside you right?" At this Naruto nodded again

Minato shook his head a bit before gazing upward trying to remembered that day "Well you know, at that time to seal kyuubi here I summoned the Shinigami to help via Shiki Fuuin. At first I thought that I will die after the sealing but it seemed that the Shinigami had a bad sense of humor." At this both Minato and Kyuubi sighed while Naruto just tilted his head in confusion

"You see, Shiki Fuuin was actually a way to seal a soul by sacrificing the soul of the user. The problem was that although it was called sealing the soul wasn't supposed to be contained in something like what happened to Kyuubi."

"What do you mean? Isn't that what a seal supposed to do?" Naruto asked

"Well, normal seal yes. But Shiki Fuuin is no normal seal." Naruto looked even more confused but before he could asked Minato had spoke again "The Shiki Fuuin is a seal which will seal the soul of the target and the user inside the Shinigami's stomach where the two souls will fight for eternity."

"Fight… for eternity?"

"Yup, now the problem here is that I couldn't sealed Kyuubi inside myself since my body won't stand it and I'll probably die before it was complete as the only one could hold the power of Kyuubi is a newborn child."

"So… you chooses me?" Naruto asked with a bit anger this time

"Yes and for what reason? I'll tell you that later but now let's go back to the subject, after I did that Kyuubi's soul was sealed inside you so the question is if mine got sealed inside Shinigami's stomach what will I be doing now?"

Naruto got confused at this and started thinking_'His soul was supposed to fight Kyuubi's for eternity, but Kyuubi's soul was sealed inside me so…'_ "Um… nothing?"

Minato grinned a bit after hearing that "Bingo, I was supposed to do nothing as I won't have any soul to fight but that Shinigami-teme (Kyuubi and Naruto sweat dropped when Minato said this) said that it won't be fair so he (I don't know Shinigami's gender so I'll stick with a male) changed the rule a bit so instead of being sealed inside his stomach he sealed both my soul and Kyuubi's inside you."

"**You deserved it anyway for trying to trick Shinigami-sama."** Kyuubi said while hit Minato's head with its paw

"What was that you overgrown furball!" Minato yelled and kicked Kyuubi's paw which made Naruto sweat dropped since the two suddenly started to brawled while yelling at each other _'In one way they do fight for eternity.'_ Was the only thought crossed his mind before he finally had enough at the fight in front of him "Alright stop it this instant! You still had to explained why you picked me as the container!" the two quickly stopped fighting when they heard this and quickly faced Naruto once more

"**Gezz, can't you said that louder? Seems your appearance wasn't the only thing you got from your stupid father." **Kyuubi said while using one of its tail to cleaned its ears and another to smacked Minato's head

"What! He's MY father?!" Naruto yelled while pointing at Minato while said person just faced Kyuubi with an irritated look "Great job you stupid fox."

"**Well thank you for your praise."** Kyuubi said is sarcastic tone, Minato was about to said something again but realized now is not the time for that.

Minato slowly turned back to his 'son' while scratching his head "Well, guess you found out now son."

"What do you mean 'you found out son'! How could you did that to me! Do you know how painful my life was because of this?!" Naruto yelled

"I know." Minato said simply

"Yes there's no way you would…! Wait…you…know…?" Naruto's yell stopped quickly and when he took a glance at his father he could saw that he seemed really sad.

"Yes, I know it Naruto. The truth is both Kyuubi and me can see whatever you see outside so we know everything about your childhood, and about those stupid _villagers_." Minato said the last word with venom on his voice. " Believe it or not Naruto, I had personally told Sandaime-jiji before I died to tell the villagers to see you as a hero but it seemed that I had made a really big miscalculations." Minato couldn't help but put his head down in shame which made Naruto's opinion toward him quickly changed

"Well, I guess it's alright then. But tell my one thing please, why me?"

Minato rose his head slowly until his gaze returned back to Naruto "That's because I was a Hokage Naruto, I couldn't sacrifice another people's child if I can help it. Besides…I believe in you Naruto, I believe that you will be able to use Kyubi's power for good and that you won't use it to do something worse than what Kyuubi here had done." Minato's words got two different reactions, an understanding nod from Naruto and a hit on the head from Kyuubi "Stupid fox! What did you hit me for now!"

"**For those comment you just gave! I had told you before that I was tricked when I attacked Konoha"** Kyuubi yelled while smacking Minato's head once more

"You were… tricked?" Naruto asked while tilting his head

Kyuubi sighed a bit before turning its gaze toward Naruto **"Well long story short, around seven years ago a man named Orochimaru came and asked me to give him power but since I refused he killed all my kits when I left to find some food for them. Driven by anger I went to Konoha to demand that they gave that snake bastard to me so I could kill him but just as I arrived at Konoha several ninja attacked me so I fought back and soon all of Konoha ninja start attacking me until this so called Yondaime came at me on top of a big frog." **

"Hey, I didn't know that either! Besides, I told all my ninja to stand on guard and don't attack unless you attack first! Those ninjas that attacked you must be Orochimaru's underlings!" Minato yelled trying to stated that it was not his fault

"O…kay…" Naruto said

"Oh by the way Naruto there's still another thing I need to tell you, it's about your transformation." Minato quickly turn his gaze from Kyuubi

"O..oh that's right…" Naruto hung his head as those words had made him remembered the man he had killed

Realized this Minato quickly tried to help "He- hey Naruto." Naruto rised his head to face his father "Listened here okay, you may had killed that man but it was for the best. If you didn't killed him he would have killed you and next he will take that Hyuuga girl away and make her into either a breeding factory or a lab rat." After hearing that Naruto thought for a moment and couldn't help but agree with his father, he may had kill someone but it was for a good reason, he didn't really cared about himself but that girl was still little and there is no way Naruto would let anything happened to her if he could help it.

Naruto let a small smile graced his lip before he suddenly remembered something "Wait a sec…That girl! I left her in that forest alone!" Naruto panicked all of a sudden as he remembered that the girl was still tied up and gagged, Minato and Kyuubi both saw this and sighed.

"**Calm yourself will you! Before you left I felt some ANBU were moving toward that direction, they must have helped her already." **

"You're sure?" Naruto asked quickly

"Don't worry Naruto, they might not know where the girl was but those chakra you blast away before the transformation was strong enough to destroyed a house. I'm sure that at least one ANBU had been sent to checked it." Naruto sighed in relief, at least the girl is safe now. Seeing Naruto had calmed down Minato decided to continue his explanation "Well now let's continue okay, you see… the reason your body turned into a fox out there was because you had accidentally activate your bloodline limit."

"Bloodline limit?" Naruto asked confused

"Yup. Watch this." Minato closed his eyes and before long yellow chakra start coming out from his body and covered him completely. When the yellow chakra disappeared Minato was no longer there, instead there was another fox besides Kyuubi, a yellow fox to be precise. The fox opened his eyes to show its slitted blue sea pupil toward Naruto who just standing there with his mouth opened.

"See that? Incredible isn't it?" Minato chuckled while Naruto just nodded his head before he realized something "Um dad… Why your eyes still blue? If I'm not wrong my eyes turned red when I became a fox."

"**That would be my fault."** Kyuubi said which made the two faced toward it **"You see, when you activated your bloodline somehow you also called upon my chakra. It was not much but it still made some change at your body which is why your eyes became red, and it was also the reason why you fell into a berserk state in the first place."**

"So… every time I transform I will berserk again?" Naruto was worried if that is true, that mean he must make sure that he won't transform ever again.

"Don't worry about that Naruto" Minato spoke cutting Naruto's thought "The only reason why you became like that was that you received a lot stress from transforming for the first time,that and combined with Kyuubi's chakra made your mind gone blank and thus you fell into a berserk state."

"**In other words, the next time you transform you will be able to control yourself not like last time."** Kyuubi added

"I understand. So? What will we do now?" Naruto asked as the truth is he had never had a plan after leaving Konoha, not only that his bag had also been destroyed thanks to that katon jutsu.

"**Well the first things we need to do is take you to my realm." Kyuubi stated**

"Huh?"

"What she meant is that we're going to another dimension, there both me and Kyuubi could train you without anyone to interfere." Minato explained after he changed his body back

"Oh I understand now…wait! SHE!? You mean… it's a female?"

"Yup! Hard to believe isn't it? By the way your reaction just now was exactly the same as mine when I found out about it." Minato said while holding his mouth trying to hold his giggle which failed miserably _'If you thought that is strange, wait until you found out about THAT!'_ Minato thought while looking at Naruto waiting for his next expression

"**That's because you human are simple minded fools who thought that male are always stronger than female!" **Kyuubi yelled before her (I'm going to refer to Kyuubi as female from now on) body became engulfed by flame which gradually became smaller until it was the same height as Naruto.

When the flame died out Naruto could see a figure coming out from it. The figure was a female with long blood red hair which reach her waist, she had a slim body with a tan skin and eyes with blazing red pupils. She wear a red kimono with flame pattern all over it, she also had a pair of fox-like ears on top of her head and nine bushy read tails behind her. But there's one thing that took Naruto's attention from the first time he saw her…

"Damn, you're really short for a demon who already had children." Naruto said while putting his hand on Kyuubi's head who had pretty much the same height as him, not even conscious about the tick marks which appeared on Kyuubi's head nor Minato who had fell to the ground while laughing like there is no tomorrow.

"Shut up!" Kyuubi yelled while throwing balls of flame toward Naruto who was running for his dear life before she finally stopped by Minato who had managed to stop laughing although he was still unable to stop his giggle

"Okay okay giggle let's stop this now." Minato said while holding Kyuubi's arm trying to stop her from throwing another fireball at his poor son who was trying to caught his breath after the little 'exercise' he just had "You see here Naruto, I really don't know why this happened but it seems when I sealed Kyuubi inside you her body somehow being reverted into your age and that's why this little missy is he… Ugh!" Minato's words got cut short as he suddenly felt an extraordinary pain on his family jewel thanks to a well place kick Kyuubi had given him "Her power… is still… the same… though…"

Naruto sweat dropped at seeing that his father the great Yondaime hokage had been beaten with only one well placed kick although he DEFINITELY didn't want to be on his father place now.

"Well that's that, now let's go to the main business." Kyuubi said while started forming handseals before her red chakra flowed toward the whole room and covered everything on its path. Soon the chakra started to glow and a bright light appeared from nowhere which made Naruto closed his eyes for a moment and when he opened it back he saw that he was no longer in the sewer, instead he was in a place which looks like a big forest.

"Where am I…?" Naruto spoke to himself when he heard a voice from his mind

"**This is my realm, we should be able to train here without trouble as there is no other people here." **Kyuubi stated

"O…kay, by the way how come I can hear your voice while you're in my head and…where's dad?

"**First both me and you father can speak to you a long time ago if we wanted to but your father forbid me saying that it will freak you out, oh and you don't have to speak in order to talk with us, you only need to think about it and we could hear it. And about your father… he's still on the ground holding his jewel sigh maybe I hit him to hard."**

'_Well, that's alright I guess.'_

"**Well now let's get the tort- I mean training begin."** Naruto could felt that sweat had began pouring behind his head as a thought crossed his mind _'This is not gonna be good'_

AN : Well, another chapters done. I just hoped that you guys like it although I know that there're a lot of mistakes which I had made on this chapter. The OC didn't appeared on this chapter though as I will introduce her when Naruto had returned to Konoha which is the next chapter, I'm not going to describe his training since it will took too much time except a little flashback here and there. Please also give me a review so I could know whether I had done a good enough job or not. By the way currently the vote about Hanabi is like this :

** Naruto as an older brother : 2**

** Naruto as lover : 2  
**


	3. Chapter 3

AN : Sorry for the long wait, I had gone for more than a week to attend my cousin's wedding in another city and since he was a close family I had to be there for a few days to party and blah blah blah. And when I've returned I just don't had any will to write the story. I just hope that this one will be good enough for you guys, well please R&R okay.

For Michael Vander Griend I've read your review and I must said that the name 'Hitomi' was quite good and I think I'm gonna used it for Kyuubi, but I want your permission first (I don't want peoples think I'm stealing it from you) so if you want to give me a permission for using that name please give me a sign okay. And thanks for your review!

DISCLAIMER : Should I said it again? I don't own Naruto and all of it's characters, Kishimoto does.

"Okay, that's enough for today!"

"Finally!" Naruto quickly dropped himself on the ground as soon as the red haired beauty decided to give him some rest. It's been three days since the hellish training had begun and somehow Minato had found a way to let Kyuubi out. He managed to find a way for Kyuubi to created a summoning contract just for herself, in other word all Naruto could summon is Kyuubi but it's enough for now and thankfully Kyuubi can change her body so she could appeared as a small red fox with one tail instead the big bad fox she was when she attacked Konoha.

Too bad that Minato couldn't do the same for himself so he is stuck on Naruto's mind but it wasn't that much of problem, especially after Kyuubi taught Naruto that he could change the landscape on his mind so instead of a sewer his mind now looks like a big forest with a house near it.

Seeing that Naruto is pretty beat up Kyuubi just shook her head before standing up and walking toward the forest "I'm going somewhere for a moment, you can do anything you like but I suggest that you should rest so you'll had enough energy for the next training."

Naruto just nodded his head as he is too tired to reply, a moment later Kyuubi had disappeared from his sight and when he decided to sleep he could heard his father spoke to him.

"_Naruto, do you have a moment?"_ Minato asked

'_Huh? What is it dad?'_

"_The truth is I have something to talk to you but I didn't want Kyuubi to hear it so I decided to wait until she is asleep or go somewhere else like now." _Minato said with a serious tone which took Naruto's interest

'_Oooookay, so what is it about?'_

Minato sighed a bit before he started to speak _"It's… about your mother. I want to apologize to you about how she had acted toward you all those times. The truth is I couldn't believe it myself that she would acted like that, I…I had known her for such a long time so I thought that she would help you no matter what but… I guess I was wrong…"_

Naruto stayed silent for a moment as he tried to remember everything that had happened between him and his mother before smiling sadly while looking at the sky _'Don't worry dad, I don't have any grudge toward her. I bet she was just sad at everything she lost when Kyuubi attacked and maybe she remembered those every time she saw me so…'_ Naruto couldn't finished his words as a tear come out from his eye as his mind returned to the way her mother had acted toward him all those years especially on his birthdays when he tried to gave her some presents which she never took.

"_Naruto…"_

Naruto rubbed his eyes with his cloth before gazing at the sky once more _'It's okay dad. Like I said before, I didn't hated her and I'm sure deep down she still cared for me. She did prepared meal for me sometimes, I just hope that she will accept me as her son when we return to Konoha'_

"_I know she will Naruto, I know she will."_ Minato said with a smile which made Naruto smiled too, they stayed there in silent before Minato decided to speak again _"Okay, now stand up Naruto! We had some training to do!"_

'_What! Hey dad I'm still resting here!' _Naruto protested

"_No excuse there young man, I know you had recovered since I'm inside your body so move your ass or I'll tell Kyuubi to increase her training schedule!" _Minato said while chuckling as Naruto grumbled a bit before standing up on his foot

At the same time in Konoha…

One Sandaime Hokage sat down on his chair while examining the paperworks on his desk, he stopped after some time before leaning back and let out a sigh. After Naruto had left things changed a lot in Konoha, although he had told Kakashi and the other not to tell anyone about Naruto leaving it seems that everyone had start to suspected it. Everywhere in Konoha is very calm now or should he said, as silent as a graveyard. The only sound he could heard is when he passed by peoples chatting and even that didn't come close to all the laugh and yelling when Naruto tried to run away from his 'prank victims'. The village had somehow lost it cheerfulness as everyone in the village only do their daily works monotonously every single day without anything interesting ever happened.

Sandaime sighed again before putting his gaze on the ceiling while remembering all those days when Naruto was still inside the village, even if no one wanted to admit it Naruto is needed to bring cheerfulness to this village although he could bring anger to the victims of his pranks too. Sandaime chuckled a bit at remembering all those pranks Naruto did before he stop as a knock was heard from the door in front of him.

"Come in." with that said the person slowly came inside the office and walk toward the Sandaime.

"Ah Kushina, do you have any problem you want to ask me?"

The woman in front of him raised her eyebrows a bit before speaking "Cut it Hokage-sama, I'm sure you know why I'm here."

"I'm sorry but I don't think I understand." Sandaime said playing dumb, the truth is he know exactly why Kushina is here. Naruto had gone way too long and had never been seen for some time, not even in the hospital or in the Ichiraku Ramen…two places where you could always find him on normal days.

Kushina get irritated a bit by the answer but decided not to get angry, after all the person in front of her is the Hokage and he is much stronger than her "I'll get to the point then, where's Naruto? He has been gone for a few days and when I asked the ANBU who used to watched him all of them said that they didn't know."

Sandaime didn't answered right away, he just closed his eyes before standing up from his chair and turned around to face the window "And why exactly you want to know about him? You had never shown any interest on him even once for seven years so why start now?"

Kushina flinched a bit at the harsh words Sandaime used to answered her question although she couldn't find a way to counter those statement as she knew that she did acted that way before. She hung her head down a bit before answering "That's because I'm his mother, I may never act like one but he is still my son so I had the right to know about his whereabouts."

"So you're his mother eh? From what I saw he seems to be an orphan who never had any parents ever since he had been born." Sandaime said in a cold tone which made Kushina tightened her fist quite hard.

She quickly lift her head and glared at the back of the old Hokage "I'm not here to listened to your speech about how I've acted! I want to know where Naruto is and that is the only thing I want to hear!" Kushina yelled a bit

Sandaime turned around and gaze toward Kushina's glare with cold eyes which make her flinched a bit "And? What will you do if you had know his whereabouts? Beat him like every stupid peoples in this village had done?"

"Don't put me on the same spot as those peoples! I'm not gonna do anything to harm my own son!" Kushina yelled again as she lost all of her cool

"Physically…" Sandaime muttered in a low voice

"Wha-?" Kushina asked bewildered

"That's true that you had never harmed him physically…" Sandaime stopped talking a bit as he examined the expression on Kushina's face "But I can't say the same about his mentality." Seeing Kushina didn't tried to talk back at all he decided to continue "I don't think that you knew about this but Naruto had suffered a lot from your cold way of treating him, I spotted him crying several times in his apartment because of that but every time I asked him why he always said that it was nothing."

"I…I didn't know that…" Kushina stuttered

"Exactly Kushina, you didn't know and you had never tried to find out about his feeling and thanks to that Naruto had suffered a lot. Not only that, from what I've heard you had destroyed or threw away every single presents he had gave you in front of him. Did you think he will be happy when you did that?"

Kushina step back a bit when she noticed the glare Sandaime gave "I…it just that he always gave it on the anniversary of Kyuubi… I couldn't stand it and I thought that the Kyuubi was telling him to do it to mocked me…"

Sandaime sighed a bit at the answer before returned to his chair "I see that you're really blinded by your emotions Kushina…"

"Wh- What do you mean…?"

"Have you forget it? 10th October is not only the day when Kyuubi attacked Konoha, it is also the day when you gave birth to Naruto." The answer struck Kushina hardly, she had totally forgot about it as the bad memories she had about that day had totally thrown away every other memories about it.

"C…could it be…"

"I see that you understand it now, he had never knew when your birthday was so he decided to gave you a present on _his_ birthday although it seems that it was a bad choice."

Kushina didn't said anything, she just hung her head down and Sandaime could swear that he saw a tear fell from her eyes. She couldn't help but be disgusted at herself, she had never want to talk to Naruto just because he made her remembered all the bad things that had happened and without knowing it she had hurt him a lot, a little boy not even seven who had been entrusted by her husband as her son but not even once she tried to act like a good mom towards him. She realized that if Minato is here he must be ashamed at how she had act, heck she even forgot about her son's birthday! "W…where is he now?" she barely whispered

"Excuse me?" Sandaime rise one of his eyebrows

Kushina lift her head slowly before asking again "Where is Naruto now? Please tell me Hokage-sama… I…I want to apologize for all my stupidity and…" another tear fell to the ground. Sandaime didn't said anything, instead he pulled his hat down so it would covered his eyes

"I'm sorry to say this Kushina, but Naruto is no longer in this village." Kushina eyes widened at this but before she could spoke Sandaime had spoke again "It happened around three days ago, he ran away from this village at the same time as when that ninja from Kumo tried to kidnapped Hyuuga Hanabi."

"What! Why you didn't told me then! And why you didn't sent ANBU or another ninja to take him back!" Kushina yelled again but with worry on her voice this time

"The problem is that by the time we knew about it it had been too late as the kidnapping attempt had took everyone's attention, besides… I think that he had a better survival rate out there in the wild than when he stayed in this village."

"B…but he's only a child!" Kushina yelled again

"Believe in him Kushina, you may not know it but he had spent his life in the forest of the death from time to time when he had to run from the mob. He knew exactly how to survive in the wilderness."

"Forest…of…the dead you said?" Kushina was shocked at hearing this, that forest was considered dangerous even for some chuunin and here a boy not even older than seven had lived in it and used it to outrun his pursuers

Sandaime nodded his head before opening a drawer on his desk and took a familiar little box with a ribbon attached to it. He let Kushina gazed at it for a moment before handing it to her. Kushina took it from him and examined it for some time before gazing at the old man in front of her again "Th…this is…"

"That is the last present he had for you, the truth is he asked me not to tell you that it was from him but I guess it will be better for you if you know about it. My advice is that you kept it with you as that will be a proof that you had a son who care for you."

Kushina couldn't said anything at that, she just bowed a bit before disappeared in a puff of smoke and appear at her house. She quickly got inside and toward her room, after she reached her bed she slowly opened the box and she could see that inside it was a pendant with a big red jewel which matched her hair hanged on it. It was really beautiful but when she saw it she couldn't help but saw an image of Naruto inside the red jewel which made every memories she had about her son flooded her mind. That was the last straw as she quickly pulled herself to the bed and cried for hours before she fell asleep with the pendant still on her hand.

Back to the demon realm…

'_So? What will you teach me dad?'_ Naruto asked

"_Well first we will train in one special kinjutsu."_

'_What? Kinjutsu? But isn't it called forbidden for a reason?'_

Minato smiled a bit at his son, it seems he wasn't as dumb as he thought _"That's right but this one won't be a problem for you instead it will help on your training, this jutsu is called Kage Bunshin and the reason why it labeled as kinjutsu was because it need a hell lot of chakra to master, something which you don't need to worry about since your chakra capacity already surpassed even that of a chuunin."_

'_Well I understand that but how it will help with my training?'_

"_The difference between normal bunshin and Kage Bunshin is that with Kage Bunshin you will create an actual body which could attack although it will disperse once it got hit. But the advantage is that you will know and learn everything the Kage Bunshin learned while it was out so if you create a hundred Kage Bunshins while training you will master that training a hundred times faster than normal."_

'_Wow… Then what are we waiting for! Let's do it now!' _Minato smiled at his son's enthusiasm and soon they started the training which took Naruto around six hours to finally managed to create ten kage bunshins with enough chakra to last for at least a day.

Naruto yelled to the sky at his success only to heard claps from the side which made him gaze toward it and soon he was face to face with Kyuubi.

"Congratulations kit, it seems to me that you had managed to learn a useful ninjutsu." Kyuubi said while walking toward Naruto

"Kyuubi? When did you returned?" Naruto asked as he didn't realized Kyuubi had returned

"Around one until two hours ago, you must be too focused on your training if you didn't noticed." Naruto just nodded a bit before his gaze fell to the bag which Kyuubi carried on her right hand

"Hey Kyuubi, what's that on your hand?"

"This?" Kyuubi asked while lifting the bag "These are some gravity weights which I want you to wear in your training. These weights can be adjusted simply by a little chakra so you won't have any problem with removing it when you were in a pinch or something."

"Weight? But what for? I'm pretty fast enough with my bloodline so why do I need to do another speed training?" Naruto asked but the only answer he got was a bag flying toward his face which made him fell to the ground

"That's why, you can't depend on your bloodline too much. Besides I don't think it is wise to used it too much in Konoha seeing how they hate foxes." Hearing the logical answer Naruto just nodded his head before wearing the weight but before he asked about how to activate it Minato start to speak.

"_Ah, Naruto. The truth is there are still something I need to tell you about our bloodline."_

'_Huh? What is it dad?'_

"_Before that, Kyuubi could you hear us too?" _

"What? Yes, I could hear you. As long as I'm not sleep or we're not separated too far I can still hear you, we're connected after all. Is there something you want to talk about?"

"_Well, it's good then. The truth is Naruto, there are two things I haven't told you. One good and one bad, so which one you want to hear first?"_

'_Ummm, the good one please.'_

"_Okay, the good news is that you could activate our bloodline partially. This can only affect the eyes but the result is that you don't have to worry about genjutsu since our eyes could block any genjutsu if it's activated"_

"That's awesome, in other words there's no need for Naruto to learn Genjutsu right?"

"_Yup, although I don't think that he could learn it even if he want. I tried to learned it in the past and failed, it seems that the bloodline also block our access to Genjutsu, not like we need it though."_

'_Okay that's a good news but what is the bad news?'_

"_I think it will be better to show you, transform into a fox please."_ Naruto did as he was told and soon a yellow fox with red eyes appeared in the place where he was standing before _"Good, now do you see that tree in front of you?"_ Naruto face forward and he could see a tree around twenty meters away from his standing spot.

'_Yes, so what?'_

"_Now I want you to run toward it and stop once you are right in front of it."_

'_Seems pretty easy to me.'_ Naruto said while Kyuubi just nodded her head in agreement. Soon Naruto dashed toward the tree with an astounding speed and…

WHAM!!

He hit the tree with full force and fell to the ground.

"That hurt!!" Naruto yelled while holding his head with his paws while a shocked Kyuubi quickly run toward his directions to see if he was alright

"_Do you understand now?"_

'_Damn what's wrong with me dad? I couldn't even see that tree before I hit it!'_

"_That's the problem Naruto,it's true that our bloodline gave us a super speed but the problem is that our eyes won't be able to catch up with that kind of speed so we need some extra training to be able to see our surrounding when we dashed away."_

"But he didn't had any problem like this when he first activated it, did he?" Kyuubi asked while crouching besides Naruto trying to healed his swollen head

"_Well the only thing I could said is that he was pretty damn lucky when he did that, besides he wasn't even thinking about where he was running at that time and he did tripped on that big root if you forget."_

'_So? What do we need to do dad? And WHY you didn't warned me about it just now!'_

"_Sorry, but like I said it will be better if you find it out by yourself. For me before I didn't had any time to train since I first activated it when Konoha was at war so I used the three pronged kunai I was famous with."_

'_Oh yeah, I remembered that Iruka sensei said something about that in history class. But what did it do?'_

"_I placed special seals on those kunais, those seals emitted chakra around it like a spider web which I used to sense directions and enemies. The chakra wasn't much but with my heightened sense when I transformed into a fox it was no problem to sensed it"_

'_I see, but I don't have any of those kunai so what should I do?'_ Naruto asked

"Didn't you heard him? He only used it because he didn't have any time to train, in your case it's totally different. You have all the time you need to train your eyes." Kyuubi explained which made Naruto's mouth formed an 'O'.

"So? Is that the only thing you want to asked me? To train him to be used to high speed?"

"_No that's not all,the truth is I wanted to ask you if you know any seal-less jutsu."_

"Seal-less jutsu? I know a few but why… Oh I get in now." Kyuubi smirked while putting her hand below her mouth.

"Huh? What are those seal-less jutsu for?" Naruto asked bewildered

"_It had some advantages Naruto, first you don't need to worry that someone will try to steal your technique especially those Uchiha, except Itachi that is.And the next give you the advantages when you transformed."_ Realizing that Naruto is confused Kyuubi decided to explained

"Think about it kit, how are you gonna make handseals with these?" Kyuubi said while lifting Naruto's paws which made Naruto understand and nodded his head.

"Well, since you've understand let's start the training. First returned back to human form and create some Kage Bunshins as much as you can without them disappearing in the next ten hours." Kyuubi said while snickering which seems to be an announcement for Naruto that his hellish training had begin anew.

Five years later

"I see that this place haven't changed at all." A boy around twelve years old said as he gaze toward the hidden village on Konoha from the top of Yondaime's head. The boy had a long spiky red hair which being tied behind his neck with unbalanced bangs on both sides of his head. He had two clear blue eyes which were the only things that could be seen from his face as he was wearing a black mask which covered his mouth and nose. His body was covered by a dark blue t-shirt with a long sleeve and a black pants which reach below his knee with bandages covering the rest of his legs. He also wore an unzipped orange jacket with the sleeves torn and a red spiral mark behind it (Naruto's usual jacket but had the sleeves torn and only had one spiral mark behind), a pair of normal ninja sandals, a kunai holder on his right leg, and a short katana with a wood sheath strapped on the back of his waist.

"Well, let's meet the Hokage then." The boy said to no one as he disappeared in a puff of smoke and re-appeared in front of the window at the Hokage's mansion, or to be more exact, in front of the window of the Hokage's office. Too bad for him as not even a minute after he land there a group of ANBU had surround him although when they did that the boy didn't even flinched, almost like he had known this would happened.

"So, what business do you have here little one?" the ANBU with a dog mask asked

The boy just smiled a bit before turning around to faced said ANBU "Oh, I just want to meet the Hokage. Is that a bad thing?"

"When you're trying to get inside from a window instead of a door? I'll say… yes."

The boy shook his head a bit before jumping away from the window and landed right in front of the door of the mansion "You won't have any complain now right?" the boy said before walking inside while the ANBU just chuckled before dismissing the other ANBU and jump to the ground and walked inside himself.

Soon the two reached the door which leads toward the Hokage's office and after getting permissions they got inside and stand in front of the old Sandaime Hokage.

"Mind to tell me who and why you are here young one?" Sandaime asked politely.

The boy rubbed his chin a bit while looking at the ceiling as if he was thinking before facing the Hokage again "My name, you had to find it out by yourself. As to why I'm here, I've come to steal the little orange book inside the hidden vault in the second drawers on your desk." The boy said in a monotonous tone which made Sandaime's eyes widen until it was as big as a dinner plate, no one knew about his hidden treasure so how did this young boy knew about it? The only person who knew about it were his student Jiraiya, and that blond boy who used to blackmailed him by saying that he will burned it…

"What the-! Yo-you're…Naruto!?" Sandaime yelled while pointing at the boy in front of him who grinned behind his mask

"Bingo, now was it too hard to knew who I am jiji?"

"You're Naruto? What happened to your appearance?" the ANBU behind him said as he remove his mask to show the familiar 'another mask' behind it.

"That's true inu-san, although I'm not Naruto anymore now." Naruto's statement caught the two off guard which left them stunned. Being the one who recovered first the Hokage decided to speak.

"What do you mean that you're no longer Naruto? And why did you changed your appearance?"

Naruto sighed a bit before he started to explain

"Well, the truth is…"

Flashback

"_Hey Naruto, come inside for a moment. We had something to talk."_ Hearing his dad voice Naruto quickly meditated to got inside his mind, after more than four years of training Naruto had been able to got in and out of his mindscape with ease although he still had to meditate to do that. A minute later he had arrived in front of the gate which hold both Kyuubi and his own father, Kyuubi had returned to the seal a few hour ago saying that she had something to discuss with his father.

"I'm here now. What's the problem dad?" Naruto asked

Seeing that Naruto had arrived both Kyuubi and Minato quickly sat in front of the gate with serious expressions. "Actually Naruto, we have decided that now is the time for us to leave this realm and return the real world." Minato said

"And? What's the problem with that?" Naruto asked bewildered

"This is the problem." Kyuubi said while lifting a mirror and when Naruto look toward it he realized what's the problem was, right now he was the exact copy of his dad, minus the whiskers "I see that you understand, if you come out now and return to Konoha there will be an uproar and soon they will find out about your real identity and we're sure that some peoples will tried to kill you again."

Naruto hung his head as all Kyuubi said was pretty logical "So, what should we do?"

Kyuubi and Minato faced each other for some time before Kyuubi speak again "We've found a way for that. I could alter your DNA a bit so that the whisker marks will disappear, not only that I will also able to change the colour of your eyes or hair so you can become an entirely different person. But there's one problem."

"What is it? What's the problem?"

Minato sighed a bit before answering "Altering your DNA mean that you will cut your blood connections with your parents Naruto, or in your case with your mother as the bloodline inside you was strong enough to hold my connections with you."

"In other words, if I alter your DNA now and you try to had a DNA check with your mother in the future, the result will be negative. You will cut off your connections with her and her family completely Naruto."

Naruto was shocked at this, saving himself from the villagers means cutting his blood connections with his mother. "Is there no other way for this?" Minato just shook his head slowly at this, the three stayed in silence for a few moment before Naruto decided to speak

"Alright, let's do it."

"You're sure about it Naruto?" Minato asked in a concerned voice

"Yes, I may be unable to called her mother anymore but that won't stop me to reach my goal to become the greatest Hokage and protect everyone like you did, everyone including her." Naruto said in a confident tone

"Well, that's a good determination you had there Naruto. How about I changed your hair to red? That way at least you could look a little bit like your mother." Hearing this Naruto brightened a bit before smiling warmly at Kyuubi

"Thanks Kyu-chan, you're really kind." Kyuubi was taken aback a little by the suffix and smile as she quickly looked away with a blush on her face. This reactions made Minato giggled a bit before he returned his gaze at Naruto

"I'm sure she will still accept you as her son Naruto. Now all we need is a new name."

"So… I need a new name as well?"

"Yup, we need a complete makeover here. I've thought a name, how about Miso Naruto?" Minato asked with a smile on his face although it was not long since the next moment he had kissed the ground thanks to a kick on the back of his head from Kyuubi.

"I can't believe it! How could you gave him a lame name like that you ramen freak!"

"What's wrong with ramen! Why don't you give him the name then!" Minato yelled back while rubbing the back of his head.

"Me?" Kyuubi asked bewildered, seeing Minato nodded his head Kyuubi sighed a bit before closing her eyes and start to think about a good name. Soon she opened her eyes and gaze toward Naruto's directly "I…know a name for you…"

End of Flashback

"That's really like Minato to use a Ramen's name on his son." Sandaime said while chuckling, both he and Kakashi had got over the shock from the fact that Naruto knew about the Kyuubi and that Minato was sealed inside him too "So? What's your name now?"

Naruto took a glance at the window a bit before facing the Hokage "My name is… Kazama Arashi."

End of Chapter

AN : Finally another chapter done! Well there's nothing in this chapter except a lot of explanations so it may be a bit boring but from the next chapter we will get a bit more actions so I hope that you will be satisfied for now and please be kind and press the go button below and leave some reviews for me. By the way I don't know if you didn't read it at the previous chapter but if there's someone willing to help I will be happy is someone want to explained to me about what a beta-readers are and it will be even better if someone want to be my beta reader for this story, I want to give you the best I can but like I said before I sucked at grammar so please help me if you can.

By the way currently the vote about Hanabi is like this :

** Naruto as an older brother :14**

** Naruto as lover :8**

The vote will be closed in the next chapter so if you want to see a Naruto X Hanabi pairings or want them to have a normal siblings relationship please vote okay.


	4. Chapter 4

AN : Next chapter finally! I was a bit busy these days with a new game I just bought and that made me unable to write anything until now (that and I'm a bit lazy, sorry). By the way from this chapter I'm going to addressed Naruto as Arashi so please don't be confused about that. And about the poll, well should I said it again? In the last chapter it was obvious that the siblings relationship had win quite far and until now almost everyone who voted was voting for that so I guess that Hanabi won't be in the Harem then.

I also noticed that some of you want another girls added in the harem, well the reason I put only three was since I didn't want to neglect some of the girls if Arashi get too much girls but since Hanabi is out now I guess I'll put another girl in and I'll let you decided it but no Hinata or Sakura please, well the truth is that I only mean Sakura. I don't hate Hinata but there are just too many story with a NaruHina pairing (not that I don't like them) but that still depends on you guys. And about Sakura…Well I must said that I really HATE her. Don't get me wrong though, when I said Sakura I mean the 'fan girl Sakura' who appeared before the Shinpudden arc (or before the filler arc in the anime) with that rant about 'Sasuke this' 'Sasuke that' 'Sasuke…' 'Sasuke…' 'Sasuke…' 'Sasuke…' ARGHHHHHH!! I just hate those stupid fan girls comments! And about Sakura who had surpass that, well I must say that I'm neutral boarding to like (I don't hate her but I don't like her too much either).

For you Sakura fans don't be worried about it, I will try to find a way to at least make her better and let go of that fan girls attitude. The same thing will be done to Sasuke, ah by the way here is the funny part : My opinion about Sasuke is a total reverse with Sakura, I like him better before he left to Orochimaru as he still regard Naruto as his precious friend (he even admitted it when they fought Haku) so like Sakura I will try to 'change' him if I can, let's just hope that it works.

By the way for the vote about the pairings I will only count it if you review it from this chapter onward so the vote about pairing which was located in the chapter 1-3 won't be count. please be careful about that okay!

Well, I've said too much so please enjoy the story, R&R please!

"stupid" (normal speaking)

'_father' (normal thought)_

"_arashi" (Minato's speaking through telepathy)_

"**hey kit"** **(Jutsu and Kyuubi in fox form)**

DISCLAIMER : I DON'T OWN NARUTO AT ALL!!

* * *

Yet another morning in Konoha and everything seems to be normal, some peoples could be seen in the streets walking and chatting while others decided to stayed inside their houses to do some house chores, or for some people, to sleep on a warm and comfy bed. One red haired girl not older than twelve fell in the last category, she was having a very nice dream until a voice was heard…

"WAKE UP SLEEPYHEAD!!" a yell rang on her ears and as if that was not enough to woke her up, a glass of water was sprayed directly onto her face which resulted in a series of hilarious event, one : she jumped in surprise, two : she slipped of the water which had somehow drenched her bed, three : she fell to the floor beside her bed face first, and fourth : the vibration from her fell made the clock on the desk beside her fell on top of her head sending her back into dream land.

The person besides her just watched the whole event with a dumbfounded expressions before finally snapped and let out a giggle which made said girl woke up and tried to pull herself up while rubbing her head. As soon as she had stood on her feet she glared at the person beside her, or to be more precise, at the woman with the same hair color as her although the woman's hair was longer. "Mou… why you had to woke me up that way mom?!"

The woman which was addressed as her mother quickly stop giggling before putting both her hands on her hip and glaring at her daughter "Well, if you had woke up when your clock rang instead of turning it off and returned to dream world I wouldn't have to did that."

"Mou…" the girl just pouted while turning away although she knew that her mother was right, after all it was her who set the alarm since she wanted to wake up a bit early for a change although it had failed.

Seeing her daughter's act the woman decided to speak, "Alright stop daydreaming now, don't forget that you still have to get ready for the academy." Her mother's words took her attention as she quickly turned toward the clock and realized that she only had forty minutes left before the academy start.

The next thing she know she had run toward her wardrobe and took her normal set of cloth which consist of a white short-sleeves shirt and a red skirt with a white strip near the end of skirt. Her clothings also consist of a red vest which reach just below her chest with a konoha symbol on the left part, a black tights, and a normal blue ninja sandals.

Twenty minutes later the girl arrived at dining room where she quickly took some breakfast and after bowing to her mother she dashed out of the house and toward the ninja academy. She arrived at her class around ten minutes later and quickly took the farthest seat near the window before letting herself fell to the chair and put her hand on her chest trying to catch her breath.

"Good morning Hikari-san, you're lucky that Iruka-sensei is a bit late today." a voice came from beside her which made her turn to her side to come face to face with a pair of blue eyes which belongs to the only blonde of the class and one of her friend, Yamanaka Ino.

"Well, good morning to you too. And how come sensei is late? He never came late for the class before." The girl now known as Hikari said as she put her index finger on her chin making a thinking pose.

The blonde shrugged before mimicking her friend's action "I don't know but from the rumor I heard there's going to be a new student in our class today."

"New student?" Hikari asked confused

"Yep, I heard that he was around our age and that he had been traveling alone in the wild before he came here to our village. They also said that Sandaime Hokage was the one who gave him the permission to enter our class."

"Sandaime himself? Wow…" Hikari said in amazement, she was about to said something before the door was opened and a chuunin by the name of Umino Iruka walked inside together with boy who had a long red hair. She couldn't help but focused on the boy as she could see that the boy was quite strange, he seems to be quite mature for a boy his age and somehow he looks familiar although she wasn't sure since the mask on his face made her unable to see his full face. She could see that some of her classmates also had some interests on the new boy especially some girls who were droooling at him but noone was able to said anything as she could heard her teacher started to speak.

"Well students, we had a newcomer here in our class. His name is Kazama Arashi and he is around your age so please befriend with him okay." Iruka said while Arashi just stayed there in silent and gazed at his new classmates before his eyes fell on a particular red haired girl who was looking at him as well.

'_Dad, is that her?'_

"_From what I see, she looks a bit like your mother so I would say yes."_

'_I see, hope she doesn't recognize me though.'_ Arashi thought returned to what Sandaime-jiji had told him when he was still in his office yesterday.

Flashback

"I see, Kazama Arashi huh? That's a good name." Sandaime said while puffing his pipe a bit before returning his gaze at Arashi. "So…what do you plan to do now, Arashi?"

"The truth is I planned to return to my old apartment, is it still empty?"

"Yes, I had ordered that room to be empty for time like this but…"

"But…what?" Arashi asked confused

"Did you ever considered to return to your _real_ house Arashi? I can guarantee that your mother will be happy about that."

"My mother? But she was…" Arashi said but he was cut by Kakashi

"Believe it or not, your mother was quite shocked when you left. She confined herself inside the house and didn't want to meet anyone for some weeks before Sandaime-sama manage to pull her out."

Arashi didn't said anything at these but the other two could see a smile had formed beneath his black mask.

"By the way Arashi…" Sandaime's voice took Arashi back to reality "There's another thing I need to tell you about your mother."

"Is it…bad?"

"Well, it could be bad or good depends on how you see it." Seeing the confused looks on Arashi's face Sandaime decided to continue "The truth is around three years ago one of your mother's cousin and best friend died of illness and her daughter became an orphan since her father had died a few years before in a mission."

"When your mother saw these, she decided to take the girl to Konoha and adopted her as her own daughter." Kakashi said finishing Sandaime's words

"I…see."

"What I want to said is that you shouldn't be angry at your mother for this, the reason why she did these was because she realized that the girl will definitely had a hard life seeing that she was still nine at that time and she…" Sandaime said but he was cut by Arashi

"She didn't want her to experience the same pain that I did… right?" both Sandaime and Kakashi nodded their head while Arashi just let out a light smile "Don't worry about that jii-chan. I am not angry at my mother, especially after knowing that she care about me although I think I will keep my identity hidden for a while."

"But why?" Kakashi asked confused

"That way I won't have any problem when I become a ninja in this village, maybe one day I will tell everyone about it but only after I gain their respects and vice versa."

"Well, if that's your decision…" Sandaime sighed before leaning back on his chair.

"By the way, what is the name of my _'sister'_?" Arashi asked

"Her name? It is…"

End of Flashback

"Uzumaki Hikari! Would you stopped gazing at your new friend and actually listened to me?!"Iruka yelled a bit at the red haired girl which made said girl stop gazing at the new boy before she realized what she had been doing for some time and quickly put her head down to the table and between her arms to hide her blush and at the same time made the whole class, with the exception of Arashi, Iruka, Shino, Shikamaru (because it's too troublesome to laugh), and Sasuke, laughed.

"I-I'm sorry sensei, what was it again?" Hikari said after the laugh died down which earned her a sigh from Iruka

"I said is there anyone who want to ask a question about Arashi here?" At first everyone was silent before a hand rose

"Yes Sakura?" Arashi turned his head to face the only pink haired girl in the class

"Sensei, why he join our class which will graduate this year? If he's really new then shouldn't they put him in a lower class?"

"Because Sandaime had a recommendation for Arashi here, besides from what I heard he managed to survived in the wild for a few years _alone_, and that was quite exceptional considering his age." Iruka explained stressing at the word 'alone'

"But survival is different from ninja's training! I bet he didn't even know the basic ninjutsu we learnt here!" Sakura yelled again

"That maybe true but like I said before he had a recommendation from Sandaime _**himself**_ so if you want to complain about his ability then said it to the Sandaime." Iruka said a bit irritated before he saw another hand rose

"Okay Kiba, go ahead."

"Hey red head, why you smelled like foxes?" the boy with a dog on top of his head said making the whole class confused while Arashi just smiled at the question before answering

"Ah, this may be the reason…" Arashi lift his orange jacket a bit before a little red fox slip through it and circled itself around his neck before licking his face "Meet my fox, Himiko-chan." Almost everyone inside the class was surprised by this and some of them actually wanted to say something but their voice was cut by a loud "KAWAIII!!" from almost every girl inside the classroom.

Both Arashi and Himiko were prepared for this as they had a similar experience in a village nearby when Arashi decided to buy some cloth for himself and closed their ears as soon as the yell came although the unprepared ones (mostly boys), had suffered a temporary deaf. Arashi snickered at seeing how the boys was acting as he could see himself doing that before, and somehow it also made him remember the time when he find out about Himiko's name.

Flashback

"Well, I guess it's time to go to Konoha." Arashi said to himself before putting on the cloth which he had bought a few days ago and went to the door of his room. He had stayed in this village for a few days as it took quite some time to find everything he need although he also had another reason for staying, that reason was that he want to test whether he was still recognizable after his change or not especially since the village was not that far from Konoha and sometimes he also came face to face with Konoha's ninjas.

The result was quite good as so far no one recognize him, not even some ninjas which he remembered had gave him a beating at least once when he was still in Konoha. The problem was that his change had a side effect, nearly all of the girls his age in this village had looked at him with either drool coming out from their mouth or a heart on their eyes, hell he even spotted those reactions from some women older than him! What made him even more confused was that whenever he asked Kyuubi or his father about for help the only reaction he got was a giggle from his father or an angry growl from Kyuubi.

He could understand about his father's reaction but what made him confused was Kyuubi's. After spending five years with her he had managed to befriend with her and even called her 'Kyuu-chan' sometimes although it seems that Kyuubi always blush and looked away when he said that. The problem was that ever since he had left Kyuubi's realm and returned back he had spoke less and less with Kyuubi, not only that Kyuubi had rejected to came out of his body through summoning and this is what worried him the most as he could remember that Kyuubi once said that she wanted to stay out of the seals as long as she could back then in her realm.

'_Okay dad, what did I do to make Kyuubi angry at me?' _Arashi asked as he gave up in finding the answer

Minato stayed silent for a few minutes but before Arashi could ask again he could hear his father start to speak _"I think it will be best if you hear the answer from her yourself, I had a clue about it but I don't think it's my place to tell you."_

Arashi could tell from the tone his father used that he must had screw up big time so he decided to listened to his advice and quickly try to contact Kyuubi but to no avail since it seems that either she didn't listened or didn't want to answer, he was hoping that it was the former although he could tell that it was the later.

"Well, if she didn't want to come to me then I'll come to her." Arashi said to particularly no one before sitting under a big tree and meditated.

Soon he was standing in front of the cage which hold both his father and Kyuubi although the only one he could see was his father so he quickly looked around to find his other 'tenant'. Knowing what his son was doing Minato slowly pointed to the house behind him and the next thing he know Arashi had disappeared from his sight and when he turned around he could see that his son had opened the door of the house.

"That was fast…" Minato muttered before he decided that it will be better to let the two alone and quickly lie down on the grass to take a nap.

Inside the house…

"Hey Kyuubi! Where are you?" Arashi yelled a bit although he got no response "Kyuubi! It's me Arashi!" he yelled again a bit louder but still got no response. Seeing that it was useless Arashi decided to walk around the house until he was in front of Kyuubi's room, Kyuubi had told him where it was when he visited before.

Arashi knocked the door a few times and got no response but he could swear that he had heard her voice from behind the door. Seeing that nothing will be solved this way Arashi slowly tried to open the door and surprisingly it wasn't locked so he decided to walk silently inside. What he saw next was not something he had expected before, he could see that Kyuubi was there sitting on a chair and it seems that she was gazing at a picture on her hand.

"Kyuu-" Arashi tried to speak but his words was cut when he saw tears on Kyuubi's eyes.

"A-Arashi-kun!" Kyuubi yelled a bit when she found out that Arashi was inside her room but quickly put her hand on her mouth when she realized what she had just said although it seems that Arashi had heard it quite clearly.

Unfortunately for Kyuubi her reaction made the picture on her hand fell toward Arashi's feet which made him took it and he could see two people in it, one woman who he identified as Kyuubi thanks to the ear and tails and another person which is a man around twenty-years old who had a bright red hair like Kyuubi and had his hand around Kyuubi's waist. When he looked even closely at the man he could see that the man was smiling warmly and somehow that smile was similar to his own and that's when he realized that this man was definitely a human.

"Kyuubi, this is…" Arashi asked while facing toward Kyuubi who seems to be trying to hold back tears

"Give it back…" Kyuubi said with a low voice

"Huh?" Arashi asked dumbfounded

"I said give it back!" Kyuubi yelled while moving as fast as she could and took the picture back from Arashi which surprised Arashi and made him lost his balance and fell to the ground

"Hey! What was that for!" Arashi yelled back

"Shut up! Why don't you just stop being curious and leave me alone!"

Okay now Arashi was pissed, he came here to apologize for a mistake he didn't even know what and now she wanted him to leave her alone after making him fall to the ground. "Just what's wrong with you! I came here because I wanted to asked you about why you won't even talk to me and here I got you yelling at me for no reason!"

Too bad for him, Kyuubi was quite angry herself and quickly yelled back "Why do you care about that! Especially when you had every girls on the village ogling at you!"

"What's the connection between those girl and you being angry at me!"

"Oh I don't know! Maybe because you look so much like my late husband and the fact that I cared about you so much but you didn't even get a hint about my feelings!"

"Well…! Wh-what did you just said…?" Arashi was speechless at this, especially about the fact that Kyuubi had a feeling for him. Truth to be told he DO care about Kyuubi, all this years with her had shown him the other parts of the 'demon fox' which had intrigued him so much and had made him fell in love with the red haired beauty. Despite that he was scared that Kyuubi will reject him if he confess, after all she was a queen of demon fox and probably the strongest being in the world while he was nothing but a human sacrifice who was chosen to hold said demon.

Hearing Arashi's answer and seeing his surprised look Kyuubi couldn't help but assumed the worst and decided to let out every thought inside her since at least it will enlighten the pressure inside her even a bit "Yes! Are you surprised? You may had a different face but you're so similar to him in every possible way! The way you smile, the way you act toward other people, heck even your kindness and forgiving attitude are totally the same as him!"

"Kyuubi…I…" Arashi wanted to speak but Kyuubi won't let him

"And why do you think I gave that name to you? That was his name for god sake! That's right! Even your name have a similar meaning!!" Kyuubi had lost it, she didn't even aware of the tears flowing out from her eyes while Arashi couldn't said anything and just stand there like a statue. Seeing this Kyuubi decided that she had had enough and ran toward the door but she quickly stop when she felt that Arashi's hand had caught one of hers.

"What are you- Let me go!" Kyuubi's words fell to deaf ear as Arashi just pulled her toward him making her fell to his chest before putting his arms around her.

Surprised by his action, Kyuubi just stand there dumbfounded. She didn't even tried to resist his grip since she could feel that her strength somehow disappeared by the time he hug her tightly, not only that she couldn't help but felt really comfortable by resting her head on Arashi's chest. They stayed like that for a moment before Arashi decided to break the silence.

"You were right Kyuu-chan, I'm sorry that I didn't notice your feelings toward me."

"W-what are you-"

"But you're wrong about one thing." Arashi loosen his hug a bit before tilting his head down a bit so that he was face to face with Kyuubi "I do care for you, ever since the first time I met you and all these times with you in the demon realm… I-I didn't understand it at first but I do know."

A moment later Kyuubi could feel that tears had stopped flowing from her eyes as Arashi pulled down his mask and slowly kiss her cheek before pulling back to wipe the tears from her eyes.

"A-arashi-kun…"

"I love you, Kyuubi." Arashi said before slowly putting his mouth over hers which made her eyes opened wider before she slowly closed them and kissed back. A streak of tear fell from her eyes but this time it was a tear of joy.

A few moment later they broke the kiss and embrace each other, they stayed like there for a minute before Kyuubi spoke.

"…Himiko…"

"Huh?" Arashi asked a bit confused before Kyuubi spoke again

"That's… my real name…" Kyuubi blushed a bit before facing Arashi once again "I…I think you deserved to know it."

Arashi smiled warmly toward Kyuubi before pulling her into another embrace

"I love you, Himiko-chan."

"I love you too, Arashi-kun."

Flashback End

Arashi smiled as he remembered what happened after that, his father wasn't even surprised when he heard that he and Himiko were a couple and said that he had expected something like this for some time. Not only that Minato even broke the seal he placed on the cage, this way Himiko could get a constant supply of her chakra when she was summoned which mean that she could stayed outside forever except if she or Arashi wanted her to returned back.

"**Arashi-kun…! Help…me…"** A voice inside his head made him return to reality. Slowly he looked around and sweatdropped when he realized what had happened, currently Himiko was being hugged to death by a group of females and it seems that she was out of breath if the pale blue color coming out from her face was any indication.

"I'm sorry, but can I have her back?" Arashi said which made the girls hugging Himiko faced him with puppy eyes which desperately asked him to let them hug her a bit longer, Arashi almost gave in to it but a yipp from Himiko made him realized that she didn't want to suffer any longer so being a good boyfriend he was he shook his head and took Himiko back before putting her on top of his shoulder.

The girls slowly returned back to their seats while pouting before Iruka asked if there's anyone else who want to ask something but seeing that noone raised their hands he decided to end the introduction.

The day passed quite fast and Arashi found himself surrounded by his classmates (mostly females) who throwing questions after questions like : 'where do you live' or 'do you have a girlfriend?' until something like 'want to become my husband?'. Arashi shook his head a bit at this and was about to answer when a voice came from a random student in the class.

"Hey why you had that fox anyway? They are monsters you know!" to say that the whole class was surprised was an understatement, a second after those words came said student had found himself thrown to the wall with a kunai following him and hit the wall next to his right ear

The class attention quickly shifted from said student to the red haired boy who was standing on top of the desk where the unfortunate student was leaning just a few moment ago. "Said those words once more and I'll make sure that you won't be able to speak for eternity." Arashi said while letting out a killing intent at the stupid student making him piss his pants before he turned around and jumped off the desk and toward the door with Himiko following him.

Inside the class murmurs could be heard about how strong Arashi was but a certain avenger couldn't help but angry and jealous at that power before walking toward the door himself.

On the rooftop…

"**You know, I don't think that was necessary Arashi-kun."** Himiko said before hoping toward Arashi's head while said boy stayed silent before he sat down on the floor and faced the sky.

"Maybe you're right, but I couldn't help it. My body just move by itself when I heard that he was insulting you." Arashi lift Himiko's body from his head and put her at his lap before petting her head slowly, gaining a purr from her.

Arashi's attention quickly shifted when he heard that the door behind him opened and he could see that there's someone there.

'_Huh? Isn't that weasel-san's brother Sasuke? What is he doing here?'_ Arashi thought before standing up while Himiko just climb up to his shoulder. Before he managed to ask anything though, said Uchiha had opened his mouth to speak.

"Fight me."

"Huh? What for?" Arashi said in a confused tone before he realized that there are some other people watching them, although it seems that the Uchiha in front of him didn't realize it.

"Shut up and fight!" Sasuke yelled while dashing toward Arashi and throw a punch at his head, Arashi's quick reaction made him able to dodge it easily but it seems that this just made the boy in front of him even more agitated as he threw a bunch of kunai toward Arashi although all of them were dodged.

'_Damn what's with this person? I didn't even know him for god sake!'_ Arashi thought while kept on dodging one attack after another _'Should I give him a good smack or two? That will made him passed out for sure.'_

"_Wait Arashi!" _Arashi was about to land a hit on Sasuke's back but when he heard his father's voice he quickly pulled back and jump backward a few times.

'_What is it dad? I was about to send this boy to la-la land you know.'_

"_Hmm, the truth is I think that it will be better if you lost this fight."_

'_What!'_ Arashi was shocked by that statement that he barely avoided a roundhouse kick from Sasuke but said Uchiha just thought that he had managed to do it thanks to his ability and power (like they said : ignorance is a bliss) _'But why dad?'_

"_It's like this, from what I saw that boy want to fight you __**after**__ you show a bit of your power"_

'_Yes, and?'_ Arashi asked again while jumping away from a punch, he had decided to keep on dodging for a while until the explanation is over.

"**Think about it Arashi-kun, I'm sure that he want to show everyone that he is stronger than you by defeating you in a fight."** Himiko said, she had jumped away when Arashi dodged the first attack and currently she was watching the fight from the side.

'_I see, if I defeat him now he will complained about it and challenge me again in the future until he defeat me right?'_ both Minato and Himiko nodded at this _'So I guess losing now will lost me some trouble in the future huh'_

"_Not only that Arashi, I want you to stayed at the bottom of your class. That way there will be a big possibility that you will get a good team since usually the worse in class will be paired with the best one."_

'_I see.'_ Arashi thought before he dodged yet another kick although this time he let the kick to scratch his body a little _'The problem is that I had shown some ability in Taijutsu just now so will they believe it?' _Arashi thought while throwing a bunch of shurikens to keep the distance between the two fighters

"**Then you should fail in the other categories and used Taijutsu as the only part where you pass, that won't be so hard right?"**

'_Alright, well let's finish this one then.'_ Arashi thought before he saw that Sasuke had gone a bit frustated at how he had managed to dodge nearly every attack he had thrown.

'_Well, let's take the next attack shall we?'_ what surprised him was that Sasuke did something he didn't expect for an academy student, he made some hand seals before inhaled a deep breath and yelled

"**KATON: GOUKYAKU NO JUTSU!" **Sasuke let loose a big fireball toward Arashi which Arashi dodge quickly by sidestepping but too bad for him that Sasuke had run toward himand quickly throw a punch at his stomach. This one hit right on target and Arashi ended up getting thrown and hit the rail before he jumped to avoid a kunai directed at him, having predicted this Sasuke jump even higher than Arashi before kicking him from above the shoulder making him fell to the floor and 'passed out'.

After seeing that Arashi was not going to wake up Sasuke smirk at his win before turning around and walked away while mumbling "pathetic." before he finally disappeared from sight.

Seeing that Sasuke had gone away some peoples appeared around Arashi's body, all of them were identified by Himiko as Arashi's classmates.

"Is he okay?" A feminine voice said before Arashi felt that a hand had touch his hand to checked on his pulse

"Don't worry Hikari-san, and for you. I think it will be better if you stop pretending." Arashi opened his eyes quickly which made the girl who held his hand jumped back in surprise.

"How did you know that I was only pretending?" Arashi asked before standing up and brushing some dust from his body. He looked around and his gaze fell to the one who had broke his act before, the one he remembered as Aburame Shino.

"This is how." Shino lift his right index finger until it was near Arashi's chest before a bug jumped toward it from Arashi's cloth "I had planted a bug on you when you left the class and coincidentally it was walking at the spot where Sasuke's punch hit you. But as you can see, it is still alive."

"And that means Sasuke's fist never really hit you, instead you only threw yourself back by the time his fist made contact with you body right?" Another boy with a pineapple hair style said finishing Shino's word.

"_Wow he's sharp, as expected from a Nara."_ Minato said while putting his hand on his chin

"But why did you pretend to lose?" A fat boy which Minato identified as an Akimichi asked while pulling out a bag of chips from nowhere.

Arashi didn't answer just then, instead he crouch down a bit and lift Himiko up before turning around toward the village "Let's just say that I didn't want to show my real abilities for some time." Arashi said before he disappeared in a puff of smoke leaving four dumbfounded academy students wondering about how strong their new classmate is.

"This is gonna be troublesome…"

End of Chapter

* * *

AN : How is it? Do you like this chapter? By the way about Kyuubi's real name, since I didn't get any review or e-mail saying I could use the name 'Hitomi' so I guess it was either he didn't give me the permissions or he didn't read that question. Anyway I think that name was quite fitting for her, Himiko mean fire priestess by the way.


	5. Chapter 5

AN : Alright guys, this is the new chapter and I hope that you will enjoyed it. By the way I have a news for you : I've finally have a beta reader for this story!! Please welcome **Rokubi's Imouto !!**

**Rokubi's Imouto** : Hi everyone! I am **Shadow-site's** new beta **Rokubi's Imouto**!! I had a lot of fun reading this chapter, but I got distracted halfway, cause my friend called. But anyways enjoy!!

**Shadow site **: Now I hope that you guys will find it easier in reading my story. I only hope that you will like my story even better now so please enjoy it the story!

Ok that's enough of me ranting about myself and start to give some explanation about my story,

**Kingkakashi : **Yup, I understand that if Arashi keep holding back he will ended up with Sasuke but like I said before, I want to fix him if I can and the fastest way is if we have Arashi in the same team with him to blow him a peg or two and point him to the right way (although it can backfire and make him even more emo…argh! I'll see what I can do about that later so stay tuned please!), besides Kakashi is one of the two who knew about Arashi's real identity so he is the best teacher for him.

About the pairing, well like I said I only say no to narusaku so naruhina is still possible but I want to focus on the main pairing I decided first (but that doesn't mean I wont do it), and maybe some of you had realized it but I will tell it for you who hadn't…Hikari is the OC I will paired with Arashi, and before you said anything about it being against the law I'm going to say this first : from what I knew (if I'm not wrong that is), in Japan you can still marry your cousin legally by law. And don't forget that Arashi had changed his DNA in previous chapter and cut all of his connections with her mother's family so basically he is not her cousin anymore. And about the pairing with Kurenai…hmm, I haven't thought about it before but I'll see what I can so just hope that I got a nice inspiration about how to hook those two together (don't hope too much though…/sry)

Okay, that's that! Now let's on with the real story!! Please enjoy it and don't forget to review please!!

"stupid" (normal speaking)

_'father' (normal thought)_

_"arashi" (Minato's speaking through telepathy)_

**"hey kit"** **(Jutsu and Himiko in fox form) **

By the way I forgot to say this before, when Himiko is in her fox form no one can hear her speaking except Arashi and Minato, hope that doesn't confused you

DISCLAIMER : I DON'T OWN NARUTO AND ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, KISHIMOTO DOES!!

* * *

"Hey Arashi, want to go and eat some ramen?" our hero turned around with his fox on his shoulder as he heard one of his friend's voices calling him.

"Okay, I have some free time after all." Arashi said, while moving toward the one who called him, before they walked together toward Ichiraku Ramen.

It has been three months since he first entered the academy, like normal people he had gained some friends and somehow four of them were the one who knew that he was holding back the whole time. Thankfully for him, none of them pestered him about why he kept doing that as they knew that he can become the rookie of the year if he wanted to. The problem was that one Uzumaki Hikari seems to have grown a bit curious about his face, if her constant habit of trying to see what beneath his mask was any indication.

"Hey Chouji, did you invite the others too?" Arashi turned to his friend and seeing him nod his head.

"Yup, they should be there by now. I invited them first since they can't eat as fast as us." Arashi smiled at this. He could remember the day they first ate ramen together, all of their friends were really surprised at the speed both he and Chouji ate their ramen and nearly bulged their eyes out when he and Chouji asked for another bowl and still finish it faster than them.

"Well, here we are." Chouji's word made Arashi returned back to reality, and soon both of them entered the ramen stand. He could see their friends, who consist of Uzumaki Hikari, Nara Shikamaru, Kiba Inuzuka, and Hyuuga Hinata, were already there and they were eating their ramen when the two of them entered the stand.

"There you are! Do you know how long we've been waiting for you?!" a feminine voice caught Arashi's attention, so he turned his eyes toward the person and spotted one of his friend Uzumaki Hikari. "Come and sit here Arashi! The seat next to me is empty." Hikari said while patting the chair next to her. Arashi had a hunch about why that seat was empty but decide to play along and sat there. Himiko jumped to the counter in front of him after he sat down while Chouji took a seat next to Shikamaru.

'_Alright! Today I will definitely see his face!'_ was the thought of one Uzumaki Hikari, she was a bit irritated that she had never seen his face even after she befriended with him for about three months, to make it worse she heard that both Chouji and Shikamaru had seen his face once or twice, and if her hunch was right even Shino had seen it!

"Welcome Arashi-kun, what do you want today?" a girl with long brown hair asked right after the red haired boy sat on his seat.

"Hm… I think I'll take beef ramen for today Ayame-chan." Arashi said, while smiling before he spotted that said girl had already captured Himiko in her hands which made him sweat drop and decided to look around not hearing Himiko's plead about being captured in 'another' bear hug.

"Hm? Where're Ino and Shino? Did you forget to invite them Chouji?" Arashi asked before facing Chouji and sweat dropped when he saw that his 'big-boned' friend had just finished his second ramen bowl, it seems that he had asked Shikamaru to ordered some for him before he picked him up.

Chouji put his second bowl on the table and pulled another one before answering "I did asked them to come but Shino said that he had something to do today, while Ino said that she had to help her parents since tomorrow is the festival and they have a lot of customers."

"Oh, too bad then." Arashi said in a normal tone but inside he was a bit down; he just remembered that tomorrow is the festival which he always avoided as much as he could, the Kyuubi's festival.

Arashi sighed a bit before Hikari decided to speak "Hey Arashi-kun, what do you say if we all go to the festival tomorrow? I bet it's gonna be fun!"

"Hey, that sounds fun! Count me in!" Another voice, which belonged to Inuzuka Kiba, spoke, together with a bark from his dog companion.

"…Sorry, but I had something to do tomorrow." Arashi said in a low voice, he knew that he won't have any problem walking in the festival but somehow he had grown a hate for that festival thanks to his old experience.

"Ehhh! Hmph! You're no fun!" Hikari said while pouting and crossing her arms which made Arashi chuckled a bit, he was about to say something but at that same time Ayame arrived while bringing a bowl of ramen and put it in front of him.

"Well, let's eat now and talk later okay." Arashi took a chopstick before moving his left hand slowly toward his mask; Hikari gulped a bit as the hand move even closer and finally touched the mask when…

"Onee-chan! It's unfair of you to left me behind like that!" A girl voice came from in front of the ramen stand which made everyone including Arashi stopped doing whatever they were doing and turned around to face or in Hikari's case, glared at the girl for picking that time to yell. All of them soon able to see that who yelled was a girl around three years younger than them and had a long black hair with a pair of white pupil less eyes.

"H-Hanabi-chan? W-Why're you here?" Hinata asked

Hanabi didn't answered quickly; instead she walked inside and sat next to Hinata before pouting her mouth "I want to spend some time with Onii-chan too, that's why."

"B-but didn't you say that had a training with Otou-sama today?" Hinata asked again

"Yup. But since tomorrow's the festival, Otou-sama had some works to do so he let me take a rest for now."

"Is that so…" Hinata said while smiling toward her little sister before asking her is she wanted to eat some ramen together.

Arashi smiled at the sight of the two, he was happy that Hinata and Hanabi could finally interact like real siblings although it was quite a problem for him to make it became like that. Yup, it was mostly Arashi who melt the ice between the two, and the funny part is that he didn't do it because he wanted to.

Flashback

Arashi was sitting on the training ground in the academy where currently he and the other students were having a taijutsu spar. The boy's fight had finished with Sasuke emerged as the victor and Arashi as the runner up, of course he was holding back but no one except the four friends he have knew about it. Currently the girl's fight had come to the final round where one Hinata Hyuuga was fighting against Uzumaki Hikari, both of them put up a good fight in some people's eyes and soon the fight ended with Hikari as the winner. Soon Iruka decided to let the students to go home which made almost all the students ran toward the exit, 'almost' being the key word here.

Arashi had a strange suspicion that Hinata was holding back when she was fighting against Hikari just now but it seems that she had a different reason for it so he decided to do some investigation and what better way to find out something than asked the person herself?

So now we got one Kazama Arashi walking toward Hinata who was trying to stand up after being hit quite hard by Hikari in the spar. She managed to stood up but somehow she lost her balance and fell backward, she closed her eyes and waiting for the impact but soon she realized that someone had caught her if the hand behind her back was any indication.

"Oi, are you alright?" the person said, his voice was low but she could tell that the person was a boy and quickly blushed at the thought of a boy holding her.

"Y-yes, I-I'm fine." Hinata stuttered, she slowly opened her eyes and soon she could see a pair of blue eyes gazing at her. She gazed at the boy's eyes for some time before she realized who it was.

'_A-A-A-ARASHI-KUN!! __H-H-H-HE'S H-H-H-H-OLDING M-M-M-MEEEE!'_ was the thought in her head before her face became as red as a tomato and she do what normal girls do when the person they admired from afar came to them and hold them, fainted like a log.

"O-Oi! What're you fainting for! Oi! Hinata!" Arashi yelled a bit while shaking her body a bit to no avail, he would asked some help from his father or Himiko for this but the problem was that both of them were currently laughing their ass off inside his mindscapes so they were out of the question.

"Just how dense can you be?" A voice came from behind him which made him turned around and came face to face with Hikari "C'mon put her below that tree so she could rest." And he did just that, soon after both he and Hikari were talking about the reason why Arashi was trying to talk to Hinata before Hinata started to regained her consciousness.

"Uh… where am I?" Hinata slowly pulled herself up and looked around but before the two could said anything her gaze fell to Arashi's face which was only around thirty centimeters apart, soon the red color of her face returned and she fell backward to return to la-la land.

This act of waking up and fainting was replayed for more than five times before Hikari finally had enough and told Arashi to sit in the tree branch before splashing a glass of water at Hinata to wake her up. They ended up talking that way, with Arashi sat in the tree branch while the two girls sat under the tree. Soon Arashi got the answer to his question, it seems that Hinata had a low self esteem due to her father's change of behavior toward her after her mother's dead, the other reason of her holding back was because she didn't want to accidentally hurt another people which consist of her friends and little sister in a spar and the result was she ended up losing in the spar and getting scold by her father which gave another blow to her already low self esteem.

Arashi thought about it for a moment before he finally decided to speak "You know Hinata-chan, sometimes holding back in a spar could insulted your opponent, especially when said person was thinking that you're his/her rival."

"Eh…?" knowing that Hinata was confused Arashi decided to continue

"If someone who thought you as his/her rival, in your case, you sister managed to defeat you in a spar she will definitely feel happy for that as she know that she was stronger that you. The problem is, if she find out that you were holding back her pride will be crushed. She will feel that all of her ability was a fake and all of her image about her being a strong shinobi will crumble, as she realize that she defeated you when you weren't even trying and could defeat her if you wanted to."

"B-but I…I don't want to hurt her…" Hinata said in a low voice

Arashi sighed before jumping off the tree and turned his back at the girls "Sometimes getting hurt could be a good thing, since by getting hurt peoples can find out their weakness and they can try to find a way to covered it." Arashi said before turning around and gazed at Hinata "Tell me Hinata-chan. Which one do you prefer, you defeat your sister in a spar and help her to improve or an enemy defeat her in a mission and kill her?"

Flashback end

After the talk with him, Hinata started to change her behavior. She still stuttered sometimes but she no longer hide her ability or holding back in a spar, that was proved by her defeating her sister in a spar which surprised nearly everyone of the Hyuuga clan including her father. The problem was just as Arashi had predicted, Hanabi got her pride crushed that same day. Before anyone could say anything she ran away from the compound with tears on her eyes and as if it was decided by fate she stumbled into good ol Arashi.

Flashback (Another one?)

"Ouch…watch where you were walking kid." Arashi said while pulling himself up from the ground, he was busy talking with his father and Himiko about whether his decision to helped Hinata was good or bad when all of a sudden a little girl with long black hair and a pair of white eyes crashed him making both of them fell to the ground…'_wait a sec…white eyes?!'_ Arashi took a better look at the girl in front of him and soon he realized that he did stumble into a Hyuuga. Not only that, he remembered her as the one he helped five years ago when he left the village.

"Hey, are you okay?" Arashi asked while moving one of his hand toward the girl trying to help her when he realized that she was wounded and had some part of her cloth tore but she shook it away before standing up by herself and started to walk past Arashi. She was stopped however when Arashi grabbed her left arm and turned her around.

"What do you want!" the girl yelled a bit at Arashi

Arashi shook his head a bit knowing that the girl won't listen to her even if he said anything before pulling her toward his apartment which luckily was located not far from there with her yelling all the way and put her on the sofa "You stay there for now, your wound will need some treatment unless you want them to be infected."

Arashi quickly went toward the bathroom to take some medicine while the Hyuuga girl just sat there dumbfounded, never before in her life someone except her father or the Hyuuga council gave her order like that. Heck even some adults in the main house weren't dare to talk to her but here she found a stranger only a few years older had literally pulled her from the street to his house which she had never went before and gave her an order to stay.

'_Just who is this person? And why did he help me? I didn't even know him…'_ her thought was cut when she realized that something wet was touching the wound on her left hand, she quickly turned toward whatever it was and found a red fox the size of a puppy was licking her wound. Surprised by it she quickly pulled her hand away from the fox before she heard a chuckle came from the direction where the boy went before.

"I see that you've met my fox." Arashi said while walking toward her with a medicine box on his right hand.

'_Oi__, Himiko-chan! Why were you licking her wound? Don't tell me that you wanted to drink her blood!'_

"**What do you think I am Arashi-kun? A Dracula or something? I just wanted to taste it a little bit."** Himiko said while licking her lips

"_Isn't that just the same?" _Minato asked while both he and Arashi sweat dropped.

"That fox is yours?" the girl asked while pointing at the fox which had jumped from the sofa and went toward Arashi.

"Yup, her name is Himiko-chan. She is cute isn't she? Ah by the way my name is Kazama Arashi, what's yours?" the girl was a bit surprised at this since there's no one in Konoha that didn't know who she was.

"Are you new in this village?" she asked in pure curiosity

Arashi was confused at the question but decided to answer anyway "Yeah, I came to this village around two months ago. Why?"

"So that's why you didn't know who I am. My name is Hanabi Hyuuga, the second daughter of the Hyuuga clan's head." The girl said with pride although deep down she was a bit sad, she was sure that this boy will started to act like the other peoples who act like she was a queen or something. At first she was quite happy with all the attention but lately it was becoming a nuisance as she had almost no real friend.

"So Hanabi-chan is it? I guess you're Hinata-Chan's sister?" to said that Hanabi was shocked was an understatement, not only did this boy knew her sister but he didn't seem to care that he was practically 'kidnapping' a Hyuuga heiress, on top of that he seems to act toward her like she was a normal girl without a care at her title.

"Alright, it's done now." Arashi's word took her back to reality which gave another surprise as he had finished treating the entire wound she had without her realizing about it.

"Hm? What's the matter Hanabi-chan?" Arashi asked when he found that Hanabi was practically stoned.

Hanabi was a bit shocked by the sudden question before she decided to speak "No, it was nothing. Uh…it's just…thanking you for your help." Being a Hyuuga clan heiress she had almost no experience in dealing something like this, if she want something she would only need to ask and she will get it but knowing that the boy in front of her was not her everyday people she realized that she had to at least give a thanks.

"Don't worry about it. But why were you running around while wounded like that?" actually he had a nice guess about why but he just wanted to make sure. She hesitated at first but soon she started to explained about how her sister changed her attitude and defeated her in a spar, and also about how her broken pride made her ran away from everyone and especially from her father and sister before she finally crashed into Arashi.

"_In other words, it was your fault that this all happened wasn't it Arashi?" _Minato asked while Himiko just nodded her head in agreement

'_Oi__, __oi__, don't blame everything on me please. How did I know that my advices will result this way?'_

"**Well since it had become like this, you should help her gained her confidence back now. That way everything will be fine, I hope."** Himiko said the last part with a low voice although both Arashi and Minato had heard it.

'_Let's just hope this works.'_ Arashi sighed before turning toward Hanabi "Hanabi-chan, what do you think about your sister's change? Is it good or bad?"

Hanabi was confused at the question, she thought about it for a minute before hugging her leg and speak "The truth is I'm a bit happy with her change, I knew how bad otou-sama and the elders were treating her just because she always lost to me in a spar so I guess she will gain a bit respect from them now. At the same time I also feel sad to find out that I was fooled all this time and that I was so…so weak." tears fell from her eyes as she said those words but before Arashi could said anything Himiko had jumped to her lap and licked some of the tears away which made said girl smiled a bit before capturing the fox in a bone crushing hug, or as much as her little hands could.

Seeing this Arashi just chuckled before he sat down on the sofa next to her and patted her head. "You know Hanabi-chan; sometime losing can be a really good experience." Hanabi lift her head a bit so that she was face to face with Arashi but didn't said anything since Arashi continue to speak "Just look at you, you might had the title of a genius but it won't mean anything if you overestimate yourself and looked down on your opponent. After all sometimes people chose to hide their real ability for various reason, in your sister's case it was because of her kind heart, but that didn't mean that she was weak and you could underestimate her right?" Hanabi nodded her head weakly as she had learnt about it the hard way, she had overestimate her ability and underestimate her sister's just because she always won in their previous spar and this lead her to her defeat.

"Now that you've learnt your lesson you should go forward in your life, after all losing in a spar doesn't mean that it's the end of the world. You still have a lot of time to improve yourself and become even stronger than you're now, and as long as you don't repeat the same mistakes you will become one super strong shinobi, I'm sure of it." Arashi smiled warmly as he said these and it seems to be contagious as Hanabi too start to smiled a little. It was at this exact time the door of his apartment flew open and a figure came inside…

"Arashi-kun! We need your help! Hinata-Chan's sister disappeared and…!" Hikari's statement was cut short as she froze with her mouth opened when she came face to face with the sight inside Arashi's apartment. Being confused at her reaction Arashi opened his mouth to speak but before he could said anything two other figures which Arashi identified as Hinata and Kiba appeared and when they came inside they too stop dead in their track with a surprised look on their faces.

"Umm, guys? What's wrong with you?" Arashi asked confused

"**You could be so stupid sometimes Arashi-kun."** Himiko said while giggling which made Arashi faced her with a look that said 'what did you mean?'

"_Try to see the current situation from your friends perceptive Arashi."_ the answer came from Minato which made Arashi even more confused, sighing a bit Minato decided to explained.

"_Okay here's the problem, one : Hinata's sister who disappeared from her house are currently sitting in the sofa next to you, two : some parts of her body were strapped by bandages with her clothes tore here and there, three : You still had your hand on top of her head, four : both you and her were currently inside your apartment __**alone!**__"_ Realization quickly dawned inside Arashi's head; he could feel sweats pouring behind his head before he quickly stood up and put both his hands in front of him.

"Wa-wa wait a sec! I could explain…!" Too bad the damage had been done to his friends and soon they left their shocked state and started to speak.

"A-Arashi-kun…you're… a lolicon…?" It was Hikari

"E-Even if you're a lolicon, going after your friend's sister is still wrong Arashi!" this time it was Kiba

"A-A-Arashi-kun… a-a-a-a… l-l-l-lolicon…" should I said who this was?

"**Ho ****ho****, I didn't know that you're a lolicon Arashi-kun." **Himiko said while smirking slyly

"_My son had been defiled by the world of lolicon... I've failed as a father." _Minato said while pretended to be crying

"What's a lolicon?" the innocent question from the little girl

A casino somewhere…

"I'M NOT A LOLICON!!"

"Huh? Tsunade-sama what was that?" A woman with a short black hair asked

"Don't know and don't care, hey you! I placed everything in even number!"

Flashback end

Of course Arashi tried to explain everything afterwards although one furious Hyuuga Hiashi barging in his apartment with his Byakugan flared on the next second was not helping at all. Thankfully at that time Sandaime who had seen everything from his all seeing magic ball came and start to explain everything and soon all problems and misunderstanding was solved. After that Hiashi's attitude toward his daughters changed in a better way, he even started teaching them in rotation and thanked Arashi for his help. Hanabi also started to address him as 'Onii-chan', it didn't really bother him since he was older than her but one thing for sure: he was VERY relieved that she did that **after** everything had calmed down. Imagine what Hiashi will do to him if he caught her calling him that with the misunderstanding still ensues. Being accused as a lolicon was bad enough, but being accused as a lolicon who forced a little girl into calling him something like 'Onii-chan' while her already furious dad was in the same room? Now that was something even the greatest Hokage would NOT want to experience.

"Arashi-kun!" a yell came from his side made Arashi's thought returned back to reality. He slowly turned to his side to see that Hikari was the one who yelled at him just now.

"Oh sorry Hikari-chan, what did you say?"

Said girl just sighed before turned back at her friend "I said that you better eat your ramen before it get cold." _'And the faster you start eating the faster I'll be able to see your face!'_

"O-oh you're right, thanks." Arashi said before turning toward his ramen to spotted that Himiko had managed to run away from Ayame and was sitting in front of his bowl. Chuckling a bit Arashi lifted Himiko before putting her on his shoulder but as soon as he removed his hands from her he could sense that Himiko had disappeared from his shoulder which made him turned around quickly and saw a smiling Hanabi walked toward her seat while holding said fox in her hands.

"**Great…another bear hug…"** Himiko mumbled a bit before resigning herself to her fate as the little girl's plushy.

'_Well, that's your own fault for choosing that size. If you were a little bigger maybe they won't bear hugged you like that.'_

"**And have everyone attacking me for being a super size fox? No thanks, beside in this size I could cuddle myself in your neck every time I want to. Well, anytime I wasn't bear hugged by these girls anyway."**

'_Suit yourself then.'_ Arashi said while smiling a bit when he saw that Hanabi had started rubbing her face at Himiko, an act which also took the attention of his friends including Hikari. And too bad for her that Arashi realized it and chose this exact time to eat his ramen as fast as he could.

"Thank you for the food." Arashi said while clapping his hands together

"WHAT!" came Hikari's response; she quickly turned around to spotted one empty ramen bowl in front of Arashi. She couldn't help but cursed herself for letting her guard down giving her another failure in her 'reveal Arashi's mysterious face' mission.

"What's what?" Arashi asked

Realizing that she had said that one quite loud Hikari quickly shook her hands before answering "N-no, it's nothing sorry." Arashi knew that she was lying but decided to shrug it off before ordering yet another bowl of ramen.

The next day…

Konoha was having its time in the year, flowers, stands and peoples could be seen covering the main street of Konoha. You could seen kids running in the street while wearing a Hokage mask or teenagers and adults chatting with each others while scanning every stands near them. All in all it was happy day for everyone in Konoha, after all they were having a festival to commemorate Yondaime Hokage's win against the fierce demon fox which once endanger Konoha and managed to kill a lot of shinobi of this village. Peoples were having a blast as they stop doing their normal activity and decided to have some fun in the festival. Well, all but one…

"**Look at them partying like there's no tomorrow, are you sure that you don't want to go there?"**

'_Nah, like I said before I don't like this festival. All I got from it was bruises or a near death experiences after all.'_ Was the answer that the red fox got from one Kazama Arashi.

The red haired boy could be seen sitting in a place where no other people could be seen, on top of Yondaime Hokage's head. Even before the morning could be seen this boy had left his apartment to train before finally decided to take a rest in his favorite place which was also the only safe place he could hide beside the hokage mansion.

"**Well if you really insist about that…"** Himiko sighed before she transformed into her human form and took a seat next to Arashi. Before Arashi could said anything the red haired girl next to him quickly placed her hand on his head and pull him down so that he was lying with his head on her lap.

"O-oi what are you doing?" Arashi asked confused

"Just shut up and relax. We're girlfriend and boyfriend already so there's nothing wrong with this kind of affection right?" Arashi couldn't find any answer for that so he decided to stay quiet before he remembered something.

"By the way Himiko…where's your ear and tail?"

"Oh that, well… I've gotten used to hide those with genjutsu whenever I transform into my human form."

"Gotten used? But I've never seen you transform even once since we came to Konoha…wait a second…so you were the reason that I sometimes feel pain in my arms and chest when I woke up in the morning!" Arashi said while sitting up and point his right index finger toward Himiko

"Hahaha it seems I've gotten caught." Himiko laughed a bit while rubbing the back of her head "Sorry about that, I only wanted to try it once before but since it was really comfortable it became a habit." Himiko said while knocking her head sheepishly which made Arashi sighed.

"Oh well, not that I lost anything because of that…But next time you want to do that please tell me beforehand okay."

"You got it master." Himiko put her right hand in front of her forehead pretending to gave Arashi a salute before pulling his head back to her lap and rubbed his hair gently.

The two of them stayed in a comfortable silence until they heard footsteps coming from behind. The two quickly stood up and looked behind them to saw a woman walking toward their position. The woman was wearing a black cloth and from what they saw she also brought something on her hand but the one that took the two's attentions was the color of her hair which was bloody red, just like theirs.

'_M-Mom?!'_

"Hm? Good morning you two." Kushina said when she spotted the two before walking toward them.

"G-Good morning…" Arashi said with a low voice while Himiko just nodded her head

"I'm sorry if I disturbed you, to tell you the truth I never expect to meet anyone here."

"N-no it's okay, we didn't expect anyone either." Arashi said quickly

Kushina smiled a bit after hearing that, a moment later she walked past Arashi and Kyuubi before crouching at Yondaime's head and put the thing she brought with her which was…

"…Ramen…?" Himiko said in confusion.

Kushina giggled a bit when she heard Himiko's statement before standing up and faced her "That's right, is it strange?"

"A-ah no I didn't meant to insult or anything…I was only…"

"Don't worry, I know it is quite strange to put a bowl of ramen here where there's no one to eat it." Kushina smiled before patting Himiko's head trying to calm her down

"But…why are you doing something like this?" Curiosity got the better of Arashi and before he knew it he had asked the question.

Kushina smile became a bit grim when she heard the question but decided to answer it "Actually…I am doing this for my son."

"Your…son?" Arashi said a bit hesitant

Kushina nodded her head before she sat down on the ground "Yes…the truth is he ran away from this village five years ago and haven't return back ever since."

"He ran away…? Why?" Arashi asked again

'_A-Arashi-kun… is it really okay to ask that…?' _Himiko asked, her voice was full of worry.

"_Let him be Himiko, he need to know what Kushina think about this."_ Arashi said quickly although in the inside he was also worried about this. On one side he wanted to believe in Kushina but on the other side he also worried that Kushina still bore some hatred for his death.

Kushina stayed silent for some time before started to speak "Because… this village was filled with stupid people...including me" a tear fell from her eyes when she said that but before anyone could say anything she speak again

"My son… he was a hero who protect our village from a demon, yet we were blinded by hatred and saw him as the demon itself …in the end, we threw our anger at him…he was beaten almost everyday, and if not for some people who actually cared for him… he would have died by that time…I don't know how he did it but he always endured those pain and smiled, but I know that he was crying deep down. And to make it worse, even I…his own mother…had treated him badly…" Kushina could feel that tears had start flowing from her eyes but did nothing to stop it, instead she just hugged her leg and continue her story "Yes…I never knew at that time but after speaking with Sandaime-sama I realized that I had hurt my own son badly, that I have never tried to understand him…my own son, not even once." After saying those words Kushina slowly reached inside her cloth before pulling a really familiar pendant out.

'_Th__-that pendant…she kept it…'_ Arashi's eyes widen a bit when he saw it and couldn't help but smiled warmly when he realized that she had kept his last gift.

"This pendant was the last, and the only gift I ever really received from him. The truth is I had received some other gifts from him but I was still clouded by my own hatred at that time and I ended up destroyed or thrown away all of them." Kushina gaze at the pendant for some time before holding it on her chest with both hand "The day I received this, I made a promise to myself that if I ever meet him again, I will apologize to him. I know that my sin to him was too much to be forgotten by a simple apology but I feel that if I don't do that, I won't be able to rest in peace. Of course it was his own decision whether to forgive me or not, I can't and won't interfere with it and I also won't blame him if he doesn't want to forgive me but… I really hope that someday he will forgive me for everything I did."

Kushina hung her head down and cried silently after she said that, but she quickly pulled her head back up when she felt a hand touch her face and wiped her tears.

"Please don't worry about it, I'm sure that he will forgive you." Arashi said while smiling before standing up and turned toward Himiko who was smiling warmly at him.

Kushina didn't know how he did it but this young boy had lifted all the sadness from her heart with those words. After wiping the rest of her tear she stood up to her feet and smiled at the two teenagers in front of her.

"By the way…you still haven't told us about why you put the ramen here." Himiko said while putting her right index finger on her mouth.

"Ah that's right. Actually this was my son's favorite place, and that ramen was his favorite food. Ever since he left this village I always came here at his birthday which is today while brought a bowl of ramen with me, hoping to be able to meet him here one day."

'_Well, it seems your prayer was heard.'_ Arashi thought happily before bowing toward his mother and walked away from that place followed by Himiko.

Kushina stared at the two teenagers who was walking away from her when all of a sudden she felt that she saw a silhouette of a little boy with blond hair walking besides the mysterious boy before the silhouette stopped walking and turned around to face her with a smile on his face, a smile which she saw so many times in the past.

'_Na-Naruto…?' _Her eyes widen at this but before she could say anything a strong wind came making her closed her eyes and when she opened them back the two teenagers and the silhouette of her son had gone from her sight.

She smiled a bit before turning around and gaze at the sky while holding the pendant and said…

"Must be my imagination."

End of Chapter

* * *

AN : Haaaaah, another chapter done. Hope you have fun with it, and don't forget to review okay!

next stop : the genin exam!!


	6. Chapter 6

AN : Well, somehow I had more free times than usual so I could get this next chapter a bit faster than normal. I am a bit sad that the reviews I got for the last chapter was less than what I normally had but I guess there's nothing I could with that huh? I just hope that this one will have more reviews than before then! Enjoy, and don't forget to review!

**Rokubi's Imouto:** here's the next installment of "chronicle of the fox"! Shadow-sites' English has gotten very good!! Anyways enjoy this chapter and don't forget to tip your waitress before you leave!!

DISCLAIMER : Once again, I don't own Naruto and any of the characters!

It was nighttime in Konoha and everyone had returned to their houses to rest. Well, almost everyone that is.

"**So…tomorrow is the day huh?" **Himiko asked, trying to put herself in the most comfortable position she could on Arashi's neck.

Arashi didn't answer; he just nodded his head a bit, as it was enough to answered Himiko's words, which looked more like a statement than a question. He might not show it, but he was looking forward to the next day as tomorrow is the day where he would finally become a ninja, and that meant he could stop holding back. Even if he is only able to show his _real_ power in a dangerous situation _'It is better than nothing…I guess.'_

Arashi walked slowly toward his apartment, he just had a nice dinner consisting of six bowls of ramen with different flavors in each of them. Something which made Himiko growl at him while saying that ramen is not a good diet and that he should eat more fruits or vegetables, of course all that advices fell on deaf ears since in both Arashi's and Minato's point of view, ramen is the gift from the god itself, something which made her note them as 'the ramen freaks duo'.

Arashi had just reach the door of his apartment when the three noticed two chakra signatures moving away from the Hokage mansion and judging from the speed they moved, something wrong must have happened. After a little discussion with Himiko and Minato, Arashi decided to see what happened before dashing toward the two chakra signatures and luckily for him, the two had stopped moving a while ago in a forest nearby. Arashi silently sneaked toward the two before hiding behind a tree while listening to their conversations.

A few minutes ago…

'_Damn it! Where are the ANBU when you need them!!'_ was the thought of one Umino Iruka who was in hot pursuit of his fellow teacher in the academy, Mizuki.

He was walking near the Hokage Mansion when he saw a shadow jumping away from the window and landed next to him, a shadow which he identified as Mizuki. He was about the asked him about why he did what he just did before he noticed that Mizuki was carrying the forbidden scroll of Konoha which made him realize everything quickly, Mizuki was trying to steal the scroll.

So here we have him running as fast as he could to catch the silver haired Chuunin before said Chuunin stopped and turned around to face him.

"Well, well, well. I must admit that you are a really persistent one, Iruka." Mizuki said while smirking.

"Just what are you trying to do Mizuki?! That scroll on your back is not something you could take anytime you want to!" Iruka pointed at the scroll with anger plastered on his face but it quickly turned into confusion when Mizuki start to laugh.

Mizuki stop laughing a second later and shook his head before closing his eyes and sighing "Iruka… Iruka… You are really stupid aren't you? Of course I'm doing this for power!" Mizuki yelled a bit before dropping the scroll to the ground "In this scroll we have a lot of secret jutsus which will make me as strong as a Kage, and when I'm done…I could trade it to the other villages for some cash too. Pretty beneficial isn't it?"

To say that Iruka was disgusted at this was an understatement. Not only did Mizuki dare to steal the scroll, he even wanted to sell that scroll to the other hidden villages! "Not if I can stop you here Mizuki!" Iruka yelled before he dashed toward the silver haired Chuunin and throw a punch at his face only to see a smirking Mizuki who had anticipated this attack and had lifted his left arm to block, what he didn't anticipated was that Iruka quickly opened his hand and caught Mizuki's arm before pulling him and landed a kick on his stomach making him fly toward the tree behind him.

"Give up now and your punishment will be lighter Mizuki." Iruka said while Mizuki just smirked before jumping back to his feet.

"Why should I do that if I can kill you here and gone without punishment?" Mizuki pulled out a bunch of kunais and threw them at Iruka who used his own kunai to block most of them although one still managed to land on his right leg.

Seeing that Iruka had lost his balance thanks to the kunai on his leg, Mizuki quickly threw another volley of kunais before he himself run toward Iruka who was busy deflecting the kunais. Too bad for Iruka one of the kunai had an exploding tag on it, the explosion from it wasn't big since Mizuki didn't want to gain too much attention but it was enough to make him fall to the ground which earned him a kick on the face courtesy of Mizuki.

"That's a payback for what you did before, now it's time for you to die!" Mizuki pulled out another kunai before walking toward Iruka who was trying to get up on his feet but found out that it was really hard to do.

Mizuki laughed when he noticed Iruka's problem before he started to speak "It's no use Iruka! The kunai that hit you before was coated with poison which will paralyze your whole body!" Mizuki said while smirking as he saw the surprised look from Iruka "What? Did you think that I wasn't prepared for someone to interrupt me? Well just blamed yourself for your stupidity then!" Mizuki raised his kunai and was about to stab Iruka when a yell was heard

"**Fuuton: Daitoppa!"** A big whirlwind blasted through the forest and before he could react Mizuki was hit by it and thrown away to the deeper part of the wood. Iruka was quite shocked at this but quickly sighed in a relief and muttered a small 'thanks' for anyone who had used it on time. He was able to see a shadow which he thought as the one who had helped him dashing toward Mizuki but was unable to saw who it was, he wanted to go to help but realizing that the poison had paralyzed his whole body he decided to just stay there and wait for help.

Mizuki on the other hand was really pissed, he was so close in killing Iruka and ran with the scroll when another one show up and blasted him with that whirlwind. Realizing that someone was coming toward him he quickly scanned the area and saw a shadow above a tree branch quite near to him.

"So there you are! Show yourself now so I can kill you bastard!" Mizuki yelled at the shadow that just shook his head and sighed

'_Oh boy. I was supposed to get a genin test from him, not an insult or a murder attempt…'_

"**The problem is what you're gonna do now? He's not an enemy you could defeat with that taijutsu act you know."**

"_Well, he won't be able to give any genin test after what he had done today so I guess it won't hurt to show off a little." _Arashi grinned a bit when he heard his father's word and quickly jumped from the branch and onto the ground in front of Mizuki.

Seeing the shadow's identity Mizuki just laughed before gazing at Arashi "And I thought that you were a jounin! Listen here mister ninja-wannabe, you may take me by surprise with that jutsu just now but I suggest you run before I hurt or worse kill you!" Mizuki said while pointing his kunai at Arashi

"Sorry, but I think that you should take that advice for yourself, mister KAGE-WANNABE." Arashi said while giggling as he saw that Mizuki's expression quickly changed to that of anger when he used his own insult at him.

"That's it! I was planning to let you go before but now I'm going to KILL you!" Mizuki quickly threw the kunai on his hand before he himself dashed toward Arashi who had dodged the kunai and punched him in the face, only for 'Arashi' to disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"What! Kage Bunshin?!" Mizuki shouted in surprised, no academy student was able to do that, heck even he wasn't able to use it freely and he was a Chuunin!

"Where are you bastard?" Mizuki looked around to find his ex-student but found no trace of him; he was thinking that Arashi had run away when he felt a chakra signature behind him. He turned around as soon as he could and spotted Arashi around four meters away running toward him, the only problem was that Arashi was holding something on his right hand, something which looks like a spinning blue colored orb…

"Since you really want to become a Kage why don't you feel a jutsu from one?" Arashi yelled and before Mizuki managed to do anything he had came face to face with the red haired boy.

"**Rasengan!"** with that cry, Arashi slammed the blue orb at Mizuki's stomach sending him flying through some trees before he finally stopped and fell to the ground unconscious.

"_Umm… when I said you could show off, I don't think that I meant this…"_ Minato sweat-dropped at his son's action, to used Rasengan of all jutsus…

"**He's right Arashi-kun, what if he tells someone about this?"**

'_Ah…who cares. Besides, I will use it sooner or later anyway.'_ Arashi replied with a cheerful voice before he stroked Himiko's head gaining a purr from her.

"_Oh well, what's done is done. But I suggest that you go home now before another ninja come here, I doubt that those trees Mizuki broke will gain no attention." _With that said Arashi quickly jumped away from that place and thanks to that, he managed to return home unnoticed by a group of ANBU who came ten second later after they found an injured Iruka who quickly explained everything before he pointed at the directions Mizuki had been thrown to.

The incident created quite an uproar the next day, especially when a rumor that the one who stopped Mizuki was only an academy student was heard. Most of the civilians claimed that it was Uchiha Sasuke who did that and praised him to no end although most of the wiser shinobi's (excluding some stupid fangirls) knew that there's no way that he could do something like that, Mizuki was at least mid- to high-chuunin and from what they heard from his teacher in the academy Sasuke was high-gennin at the most. Too bad for those who wanted to know the truth that Mizuki's confession was held by the Sandaime and no one else knew who had defeated Mizuki yesterday since Sandaime didn't want to tell anyone saying that said person had came to him and asked that his identity kept as a secret (he made this one up…), well the truth is Ibiki knew who that person was but who would dare to asked him anyway?

In the academy the same rumor could be heard and many students were discussing about it since they knew that Mizuki may be a bad teacher but he was strong nevertheless. Of course the main choice for this discussion was Uchiha Sasuke since everyone knew him as the best of all although there're five students who had a different opinion about this. Yup, five students…four of them consisted of them who knew that if an academy student was the one, it must be Kazama Arashi. The last one was none other than the brooding Uchiha Sasuke, when he heard that it was an academy student who did it he fell completely into his anger mode as he thought that this student had stole the power who was rightfully his and that he will find him and forced him to give him the power… He soon cool off his head as he thought that this was just a stupid rumor and that the one who beat Mizuki must be a Jounin or an ANBU who used a henge to fooled Mizuki.

Meanwhile the red haired boy was currently trying to sleep on top of his desk which was located at the far back of the class, he had slept really late thanks to Himiko who insisted to slept on top of him in her human form which was _really_ disturbing, not to mention that Minato kept annoyed him by saying that he had acquired a new fluffy blanket. He came a bit early since he had expected that Hikari, Shino, Chouji, and Shikamaru will asked him questions about the incident, he answered them truthfully (in whispers) because he knew that it won't be easy to fool these four when they knew about his real ability, especially Shikamaru and Shino. Thankfully after hearing the truth they just nodded and left him to his peaceful slumber but too bad for him the god wasn't being nice to him today. He could heard a loud running sound from the hallway and in an instant the door of the classroom was opened really quickly before two peoples emerged from it.

"I'M GOING TO SIT NEXT TO SASUKE-KUN!"

"NO YOU WON'T FOREHEAD! I WILL!"

"OH I WILL INO-PIG! JUST YOU WATCH!"

"NOT SO FAST PINKY! DON'T FORGET THAT I'M FASTER THAN YOU!"

"OH YEAH?! WELL IT'S OKAY SINCE I'M MUCH MORE BEAUTIFUL THAN YOU!"

"YOU? BEAUTIFUL? WHEN HELL FREEZE OVER!"

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP!! BOTH HIS SIDES ARE EMPTY SO STOP FIGHTING AND JUST SIT DOWN!!" the two stopped their fighting when they heard Arashi's yell. They stayed there for a few seconds before realizing that Arashi was right and quickly took a seat, this made the other students sighed in relief as they didn't have to hear their yell anymore but one Uchiha silently cursed himself for not taking the seat near a window and Arashi for telling this two about the seat.

'_How come they didn't notice that those seats were empty?! It was clear that no one wanted to sit there after being kicked away by those two every time!'_ Arashi muttered before putting his head back on the table

"_Well, that's what a fangirl is all about… You were lucky to be in the same class as that Uchiha, otherwise you might get some of them chasing you."_ Himiko growled when he heard what Minato said

"**If any of those ****fangirls**** tries to do that I'll make sure that they stay in the hospital for a whole month!"**

"_Wow…talked about a possessive girlfriend."_

'_Can't you tone it down? I'm trying to sleep here.'_ Arashi sighed mentally but like I said, god wasn't being nice to him today as by that time the door of the class opened again and a bandaged Iruka came in while bringing a bunch of papers.

"All right class, now we'll start the genin exam so do your best and don't fail okay!" some of the students nodded their head while some other just stayed silent as Iruka started to spread the paper

Three hours later…

Arashi walked lazily toward the training ground, so far they have finished the written test, genjutsu test, shuriken throwing test and currently they were having the taijutsu test. Due to Mizuki's absent and Iruka's injury the test was a bit different, instead of fighting a teacher they were pitted against each other in one on one battle. To prevent a one-sided battle Iruka had paired the students by their score when they were in academy and just his luck that he was paired against Sasuke.

'_So…how should I do this one dad?'_ Arashi asked as from all the test before this, he had scored average in shuriken but failed in both the genjutsu and written test.

"_I say that you should hold your ground and give Sasuke a hit or two before losing."_

"**Why don't you just let Arashi defeat him? This is the last test after all."**

"_Well, all right I guess… But don't forget to hold back okay, he's not as strong as Mizuki so you will end up hurt him badly if you forget."_

'_Roger that.'_

Iruka was letting the girls fight first so Arashi decided to sit on the ground next to Shikamaru and the others while waiting for his turn. Around thirty minutes later the girls finally finished their fight and currently Kiba was fighting against Chouji while the others still waited for their turn. Arashi just sat there when he spotted Hikari took a seat next to him.

"That's some wounds you got there, I guess Hinata really improved huh?" true to his words, Hikari did have some nasty bruises on her arms and legs thanks to her trying to blocked the Jyuuken from Hinata.

"Yeah…it seems that Hinata really took you advices seriously. Ouch…!" Hikari said while rubbing her hand with the medicine Hinata gave to her "By the way… Are you gonna defeat Sasuke in this one?" she said in whisper which made Arashi nodded his head "Good, he really need to be taught a lesson sometimes. I still don't understand what Ino sees in him…if I have to choose someone I will definitely choose you."

"What?" Arashi's question made Hikari realized what she just said which ended up in her trying desperately to close her own mouth with her hands and hid her blushes. Arashi blushed a bit too but before any of the two could speak again the fight was over and Iruka called the next competitors which ended up as Arashi and Sasuke.

The two slowly walked toward the arena with a different expression, a confident smirk from Sasuke and a bored look from Arashi. Soon the two went into their fighting position and when Iruka started the match Sasuke quickly ran toward Arashi and let out a punch. Arashi dodged the first attack and threw a punch of his own which was blocked by Sasuke.

Decided to speed up things a little bit Arashi grabbed Sasuke's arm while throwing a kick at Sasuke's leg making him jump up to avoid the kick but as soon as he did that Arashi pulled his arm and threw him away. Sasuke did a spin in the air and landed back at his feet before smirking at Arashi.

"Heh. I see that you have improved dobe, but this time I will do it seriously." Arashi just yawned when he heard that which had the desired effect. Covered by anger Sasuke made another dash and threw a sweep kick at Arashi's leg which Arashi dodged by jumping backward. Smirking at this Sasuke quickly stood up and did another kick toward Arashi's body only for Arashi to catch his leg and pulled him forward while landing, making Sasuke lose his balance and fall to the ground.

"Is that what you called serious? I'm just warming up you know." Arashi said in a bored tone

'_This can't be happening! I always defeated him in spar and I'm not gonna lose now!' _Sasuke thought angrily before jumping back to his feet and getting back to his fighting position. "Don't get cocky you bastard! I'm an Uchiha and unlike you, we're always the best in everything!" Sasuke yelled before throwing yet another punch at Arashi who just sighed and disappeared right before the punch hit.

'_He disappeared?! Where is he? Right, left, behind, above…'_ Sasuke thought while looking toward every direction in his mind when he heard a voice from Arashi.

"It's front you fool!" true to his words, Arashi suddenly appeared right in front of Sasuke and kick him in the stomach quite hard making him bent down while holding his stomach before he tried to hit Arashi only for his target to jump and did a spin above him. Before Sasuke could turn around he felt that Arashi had grabbed his head with both of his hand and the next thing he knew he was thrown away by Arashi before hitting the tree and falling to the ground.

"I think the match is over right?" Arashi said while turning toward Iruka who nodded his head.

Arashi could hear cheers from his friends and some of the boys but he could also hear insults from Sasuke's fangirls especially Sakura and Ino for hurting their Sasuke-kun. He slowly walked back to his friends when he heard a yell from behind…

"**Katon: Goukyaku no Jutsu!"** Arashi quickly turned around when he heard this and his eyes widen when he saw a big fireball coming toward him but before he could do anything the fireball hit him directly resulting in an explosion and shocked everyone present.

"Heh! That's what you get for turning your back on enemy!" Sasuke said while smirking at his victory.

"Sasuke you-!" Iruka was about to yell at Sasuke when the fire from the Goukyaku was dispersed by a blast of wind. Everyone including Sasuke was surprised at this and quickly turned toward it to saw that Arashi was standing there unharmed but with a really angry looks on his face.

"You're really trying my patience aren't you Sasuke." Arashi said in a very cold tone which sent shivers to all of his classmates, too bad that Sasuke was having too much ego for his own good.

"Shut up! I'm an Uchiha and I can do whatever I want!" Sasuke yelled before he started to make the hand signs for the Goukyaku again.

"_He is sooooo dead…" _Minato said in a low voice

Knowing that the attack will injure someone if Sasuke missed Arashi quickly jump as high as he could before make some hand signs himself.

"You won't be able to run just by jumping away! Take this! **Katon : Goukyaku no Jutsu!**" With that Sasuke let loose another fireball at Arashi while smirking but what he didn't know was that Arashi had finished his own hand signs , hand signs that Sasuke was so familiar with.

Arashi pulled down his mask before yelling, "Try your own medicine Sasuke! **Katon:…**"

"**Wait, Arashi-kun! You used too much…!" **Himiko yelled but it fell to deaf ears

"**Goukyaku no Jutsu!"**

"**Chakra…sigh"**

Sasuke and the others were surprised at the name of the attack but what surprised them the most was that the fireball was almost twice as big as the one Sasuke launched. It was obvious to everyone that Sasuke's fireball was easily overpowered by the one Arashi launched and soon Sasuke was face to face with the big fireball which was on its way in killing him. He was lucky that Arashi had made the fireball to miss on purpose so that it only hit the ground a few feet in front of Sasuke although the blast was still enough to throw Sasuke away a few meters.

Arashi landed on the ground a moment later and after pulling his mask back up he gazed at Sasuke who was still sitting on the ground shocked for having his own attack used on him. "Listen here Sasuke, you should consider yourself lucky that I didn't hit you with that fireball. Try to do something like that once more and you're as good as dead." Arashi quickly turned around and walked toward his friend who was as shocked as Sasuke, sure they knew about Arashi holding back but they didn't know that it was to this extent.

Everyone stayed silent and didn't speak anything when Arashi came near them, everyone but one…

"ARASHI YOU BASTARD!! HOW DARE YOU COPY SASUKE-KUN'S JUTSU!!" a pink haired fangirl shrieked like a banshee and pulled back her fist to punched the red haired boy only to have a sword pointed at her throat.

"For your information Sakura, I had known that jutsu for years now so don't try to use that lame excuse. Besides, it was he who attacked me from behind when the match was already over and don't forget that he used ninjutsu in a _taijutsu_ match!" Arashi said emphasizing the word 'taijutsu'.

Two hours later…

Arashi was really bored, he had passed the genin exam which was proved by the headband he tied on his left arm. The problem was that he didn't know what he had to do now, especially since his favorite spot the Ichiraku Ramen was closed today due to Teuchi and Ayame going to another village for restocking some special ingredients.

"_Why don't you just go and train then?"_ Minato suggested, seeing as there's nothing to do, he decided to do that and ran toward the training ground. After arriving at the training ground he created fifty Kage Bunshins before he started the training which consists of water walking, kenjutsu, taijutsu, reading, and speed trainings. After an hour of training he sensed someone walking toward him so he quickly dispersed the Kage Bunshins before he turned toward the figure only to be tackled to the ground by a child with a black hair.

"Congratulation on passing the exam, Onii-chan!" the child which identified by Arashi as Hyuuga Hanabi said in a cheerful tone while still hugging her 'Onii-chan' in her arms.

Arashi chuckled a bit at the little girl's antic before he started to speak "Well thank you Hanabi-chan, but…could you get off of me please?" Instead of moving away, Hanabi just shook her head before tightening her grips on Arashi's body while giggling "Ha-Hanabi-chan…please…?" Arashi pleaded

"Only if you agree to train me today!" Hanabi exclaimed happily which made Arashi confused

"Huh? But… don't you get training from your father?" Arashi asked

Hanabi shook her head a bit before facing at Arashi's face "Uh-uh, as a reward for passing the exam father decided to give Onee-chan an extra training so I don't have anything to do today."

"Hmmm, I don't know Hanabi-chan…after all I didn't know how your father trained you…" Arashi said while facing down at Hanabi, and this was his biggest mistakes. Right after he faced her he could see that she was using a jutsu which had made him fall to Himiko's trap a lot of times, the puppy eyes no jutsu…

"You can't…?" Hanabi asked barely above whispers. This jutsu was powerful enough when it was used by a normal person in his age but when it was used by a cute girl who was younger than him, now that's something he won't be able to hold.

'_No…must…resist…don't fall…damned…puppy…eyes…'_ Arashi thought helplessly, another gaze toward the little girl and he could see a tear forming on her pupil-less eyes. Strengthening his mind as much as he could he opened his mouth and spoke "…all right, I'll train you…" which made the little girl on top of him released him while yelling 'hooray' to the sky.

'_God, I felt pathetic…'_ Arashi thought to himself

"_You're not the only one Arashi, you're not the only one …"_ Minato said while remembering the oh so many times Kushina had used that damned jutsu at him…Himiko on the other hand, was giggling at the trouble this father and son were having.

So for the next two hours Arashi helped Hanabi to train in her Jyuuken and to his surprise, with only a little help Hanabi had managed to land some hits which was quite fatal on him. He was holding back sure, but to be able to do that when she was about three years younger than him was quite amazing.

Currently both of them were sitting below one of the tree in the training ground, the reason was because Hanabi had used up almost all of her chakra and stamina in the training so Arashi decided to call it for a day. When they reached the tree Arashi secretly summoned Himiko before putting the fox on his lap and stroke her slowly. Seeing the little red fox Hanabi squeal a little before petting the fox herself, they kept on petting her until another figure was spotted by Arashi.

"What do you want Sasuke?" Arashi asked without even looking at the person while said person just grumbled before he started to speak.

"How did you become so powerful? You never had that kind of power before so how!?" Arashi sighed before he lift Himiko up and gave her to Hanabi before he turned around toward Sasuke

"Let's talk in a different place…" Arashi started too walked away with Sasuke behind him, while Hanabi who knew that Arashi didn't want to be disturbed just sat there while petting the fox on her arms.

Both Arashi and Sasuke stopped walking around twenty meters from their original spot before they gaze at each other again.

"Listen here Sasuke, like I said to Sakura I have had that power for years. The reason I hold back in the academy was because I want to keep it as a secret so I could get the surprise advantage over my enemy."

"Then train me to be stronger. I need that power!"

Arashi shook his head at this "Sorry Sasuke, but no."

"WHAT! Why! You trained that Hyuuga child so why not me, an Uchiha!" Sasuke exclaimed angrily

"That's because you have no real reason to fight."

"You're wrong! I have a reason! I fight for avenging my clan!" Arashi laughed at these, making Sasuke's face turned red in anger

"What's so funny!?"

"That, Sasuke, is not a real reason. That's merely an objective you want to achieve, something which will end when you've done it. A real reason will never end until you die." Sasuke stayed silent as he had no answer to this statement, seeing this Arashi decided to continue "Besides, I don't think that Itachi is a bad person"

"What do you mean! He killed my entire clan!" Sasuke yelled again

"Well here's a question for you then. Why he did that?"

"He did it to measure his capability! He said that himself!"

"And you believe that?" Sasuke was taken aback at this question but nodded anyway

"Sasuke, from what I heard Itachi used Tsukuyomi on you when you met him right?" Sasuke nodded again "Now my question is why he bothered using that on you? Face it Sasuke, you were only a little kid back then. A simple genjutsu would be enough to knock you down so why he had to use Tsukuyomi which wasted a lot of chakra?"

"T-that…" Sasuke tried to answer but Arashi cut him

"And if he really wanted to measure his capability, why did he leave right after that? From what I heard he didn't have many wounds on his body, and the fact that he used Tsukuyomi on you clearly stated that he still had enough chakra to fight. Now why he left like that instead of fighting even one of Konoha's ninja except the Uchiha?"

"W-what are you trying to say?" Sasuke said in a low voice

Arashi sighed before he walked pasted Sasuke and stopped when he was back to back with him "What I wanted to say is that you should find the real truth before accusing someone guilty just because you see it yourself. After all as a ninja we must always see the underneath of the underneath right?" After saying that Arashi started to walk away leaving Sasuke there by himself to think about everything he had said.

'_Was it true…Did you really had another reason for doing that…?'_ Sasuke stayed silent for a while, not even cared about Arashi leaving him alone. A moment later he clenched his fist before lifting his face and gaze at the sky _'If that's true then I'll find the truth behind your action Itachi. I swear it.'_

End of Chapter

AN : Well, that's another chapter. I hope you won't get angry at me for changing Sasuke that fast, but the problem is that this place just seems quite good to give him a bit of thinking. He may and may not change too much through the story, so there's still a possibility that he will go insane for power for another reason so stay tuned please.

Next,about Kushina knowing about Arashi's identity, I had a plan to let her know but it will take some more time before that so I hope you guys be a little more patient about this.

And last is about another girl in Arashi's harem, well like I said before : I may try to add one more girl but please give me an idea about who and how she got attract to Naruto. I don't have any problem if you suggest girl like Kin or even Shizune but please be reasonable not to add someone like Tsunade (Think how much that age-gap is) since she was more like a mother figure than a girlfriend to me.


	7. Chapter 7

AN : Sorry I was late to posted this chapter, my computer broke down and I need days to fixed it (lucky it didn't take weeks). By the way I want to apologize first that maybe I won't be able to put the future chapters as fast I ussually do since the college will start again soon and I may have a hard time in finding the time to write but I will try. Well enjoy the story then, and don't forget to review please!  
**  
Rokubi's Imouto:** Here's the next chapter!! Sorry it's late though!! I hate my GranDa's computer at the moment. I wasn't able to get the story up on his computer so I had to wait until now to get it done.

DISCLAIMER : I DON'T OWN NARUTO!! KISHIMOTO DOES!!

* * *

Beep Beep Beep CRASH!

"stupid alarm clock…" Arashi muttered while rubbing his eyes.

_"That's good morning for you. By the way, I think that you should wake up now. Today is the day for your team placement right?"_

'_Okay, okay…' _Arashi thought while trying to pull himself up before he realized that something prevented him to do so.

'_Huh…?' _Arashi turned his head down and pulled the cover off to find the red vixen snuggling onto his chest with a very comfortable expression on her face _'Damn it…again?!'_

"Oi Himiko…wake up please…" Arashi put his hand on her shoulder before shaking her a bit but to no avail as she only snuggled even more.

_"You know, you could stay like this all day if you don't do something…" _Minato said

Sighing at the comment Arashi looked around his room and found a pillow which had fell off the bed somehow and slowly made hand seals _'Let's hope this works…' _With that thought Arashi used kawarimi with the pillow and thankfully that didn't woke Himiko up. Finally released from the red haired beauty Arashi made a Kage Bunshin and told him to make some breakfast while he went to the shower.

Fifteen minutes later Arashi came out from the shower fully clothed to saw that the breakfast was ready and it seemed that Himiko had started to wake up.

"Uh…so noisy…" Himiko said while slowly pulling herself up and rubbed her sleepy eyes.

"Breakfast is ready so c'mon, we have our team placement today"

"Oookay…" Himiko said with half lidded eyes before she went to the table and sat on Arashi's lap

"O-oi…!" Arashi protested only to be silenced by a bottle of milk which was forced into his mouth by Himiko.

"Oh c'mon, we're boyfriend and girlfriend so I don't think this is wrong or maybe… you wanted something more Arashi-kun?" Himiko asked slyly before turning around while still on his lap, circled her arms behind Arashi's neck, and pressed her body on Arashi's in a VERY suggestive manner which resulted in a bright blush on Arashi's face and something…more. Too bad for Arashi, that something didn't go unnoticed by Himiko "Ho…. So you DO want something more huh?! What do you say if we do it now?" Himiko said cheerfully while kissing his cheek which made Arashi blushed even more.

_"Oi Himiko…Please don't tease my son any further okay. It won't do any good if he fainted now right?" _Himiko sighed at Minato's words before she pulled the milk bottle out of Arashi's mouth and drank the leftover milk.

"Yeah right, if not because you watching us like a hawk I would have jumped on him a long time ago." Himiko said in a irritated tone which made the two males sweat dropped

_"Uh…I think you better finish the breakfast now so you don't get late to Academy okay?" _Minato said quickly in an attempt to change the topic, he remembered seeing the looks on Himiko's face from his experience with Kushina and he had a gut feeling that if he let her any longer Arashi won't be able to get out of his apartment today…

The two nodded their head before Himiko turned around again and for the next twenty minutes the two ate their breakfast with Himiko sitting on Arashi's lap as he had gave up in telling her to get off of him. After they finished Himiko transformed into her fox form and jumped onto Arashi's shoulder before he put his mask on and dashed toward the academy.

Soon the two reached the academy and Arashi took his normal seat on the back of the class while waiting for Iruka-sensei to arrive. One by one his classmates came inside the class and took their seat, including one particular Uchiha. Normally Arashi would just ignore him and let Sasuke's fangirls to mess with him but today was a different case.

Why? Because normally Sasuke would just sit down on his chair and put the I-have-no-time-for-this-crap looks on his face but today he didn't do that. Instead he looked around the class until his gaze fell on Arashi's, the two looked at each other for a moment before Sasuke did something really unthinkable…he smirk. And it wasn't his usual I'm-stronger-than-you smirk but it seemed more like a friendly smirk bordering a smile, something which the whole class had never seen. Not knowing about the fact that Sasuke had never did that Arashi just raised his eyebrows while the whole class was in awe at how the two act. The thought of the peoples around them were…

_'Huh? Did Sasuke and Arashi-kun just had a friendly contact?!' _(Hikari)

_'Damn! Hell must have frozen over!' _(Kiba)

_'Che, to be able to change Sasuke like that… Arashi is really troublesome…' _(Guess who…)

_'This…munch new chips…munch are really delicious'_ (Another guess…)

_'…' _(The third guess…)

Until something really crazy like…  
_  
'Oh my god! Sasuke and Arashi are so hot together! I hope they won't mind a threesome! Oh! I must tell this to everyone so they can change the name from Sasuke fan club to Sasuke x Arashi fan club!'_ (…one word… fangirl, just guess who…)

The thought was cut short as one Iruka Umino came inside and used the 'Big-head jutsu' to silence everyone and soon he started his speech before reading the team placement.

(Skip team 1-6)

"Team 7, lead by Hatake Kakashi. The members are…Uzumaki Hikari, Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke…"

"YES!! TRUE LOVE ALWAYS PREVAIL!!" a yell came from the pink haired kunoichi who stood up while making a 'V' with her fingers only to be hit by a chalk on her forehead, courtesy of Iruka.

"Stay silent Sakura, I haven't finished. Due to odd number of graduate, you of team 7 have another member and he is… Kazama Arashi."

These were the thought of the four genin when they heard that statement…

_'Great! That stupid Arashi could take care of that Uzumaki bitch and I'll have my time alone with Sasuke-kun!'_

_'Arashi huh…Heh, if it's him there's no problem with me.'_

'Good! At least I don't have to handle the banshee and that emo-prince all by myself, not counting all the time I have to uncover that damn mask!'

'Well, I could handle Hikari. Sasuke… I guess he had changed a bit, the only problem left is Sakura.'

Seeing the looks on his student's face Iruka decided to continue "Next, team 8 lead by Yuuhi Kurenai. Members are Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, and Hyuuga Hinata."

Now here are the thought of the three…

_'All right! Now I had a lot of time to ask Hinata out! Too bad that I have Shino instead of Hikari though…'_

'Uh…I'm not in the same team as Arashi-kun…'

'…'

"Team 9 is still around so now team 10, lead by Sarutobi Asuma. Members are Akimichi Chouji, Nara Shikamaru, and Yamanaka Ino."

"What! Why do I have these two while forehead had the two hotties!" the only blond haired genin yelled while her two teammates just shrugged

_'Great, why do I have to be in this troublesome girl's team?'_

'Well, at least I have Shikamaru in my team.'

"Sorry about that Ino, but everything had been decide so just accept it." Iruka said which made the blonde sighed and fell to her seat while Iruka looked at the paper on his hand "Now for team 11…"

Three hours later the classrooms were almost empty, keyword: 'almost'. All other genin teams were already taken by their respective jounin teacher leaving four genin who were a bit irritated by their late sensei.

"Damn it! Just where is our teacher!" yelled Sakura which making her two teammates nodded their head while the other one, one particular read haired boy just shook his head before he continued to petted his fox companion which was lying on the table in front of him.

_'Hey dad, are you sure that Kakashi-sensei is always like this?'_

"Trust me son, the day Kakashi come early is the day when the sun rise from the west."

**"To think that he was that ANBU who always protect Arashi-kun…"**

Arashi just sighed before he felt a familiar chakra signature coming from behind the door of the classroom.

**"Speak of the devil…" **Himiko said before turning toward Arashi who pulled out a pair of orange balls from his kunai pouch **"Huh? What are those balls for Arashi-kun?"**

_'Just a little punishment for being late…' _Arashi answered while smiling too warmly

Soon the door opened and a jounin with silver hair came inside with a bored look on his face.

"Team 7? I'm here to pick you up, so…" Kakashi's words were cut when he saw a pair of ball flying toward his face and being the expert jounin he is, he easily caught the balls with his right hand before facing at the genin who had threw them.

"You know, I don't think that throwing balls is a good way to greet your teacher Arashi." Kakashi said while the three genin stayed dumbfounded at the speed he caught those balls.

"Yeah right, and coming late is a good first impression as a teacher huh? Beside that isn't a greeting, THIS is the greeting." Arashi snickered before he put his hands in a ram seal before yelling "KATSU!"

_'Uh-oh' _Was the only thought in his mind as realization had came to late for the one eyed jounin since by the time he realized that the balls he got on his hand had a small exploding tag attached to them, they had glowed brightly before exploding. While the explosion wasn't big enough to deliver any damage, the orange paint sprayed from the balls was a different story.

As soon as the smoke disappeared the genin inside the rooms couldn't help but laughed at the sight of their jounin sensei covered by orange paint from head to toe. Right, even Sasuke couldn't help but laughed a bit before he forcefully returned his face back to his cool expression.

"My impression from you guys is…I hate you." Kakashi said in a flat tone making all four genin sweatdropped "Meet me on the roof" with that said, Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke

The four genin looked at each others for a moment but soon they just shrugged it and start to walk out of the classroom and toward the roof. When they reached the roof they were a bit surprised to saw that Kakashi was leaning against the railing while reading an orange book but what really surprised them was that his cloths and body were as clean as the time he first arrived at the classroom.

_'So that was a Kage Bunshin huh? Damn! He is even lazier than what you told me dad.'_

_"Well, that's Kakashi for you…" _Minato said while scratching his cheek with his finger

"Okay you've arrived, now sit down and we'll begin the introductions."

"Introductions?" Sakura asked after they had sat down

Kakashi smiled a bit before speaking again "Yup, we're telling each other about our name, likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dream."

"Why don't you go first then sensei?" Hikari said

"Fine with me, my name is Hatake Kakashi but you can call me Kakashi-sensei, I have a lot of likes, dislikes…not much, hobbies…I'm not telling, and dream…that's not your business."

_'So all we learned was his name…' _was the thought inside the genin head

"Alright, so we'll start with…hm? Do you want to ask something?" Kakashi raised an eyebrow when he saw Hikari lifted her hand and seeing her nodded he let her to speak

"Sensei, are you Arashi's dad?" Hikari asked innocently making both Arashi and Kakashi fell to the ground

"Um…why did you ask something like that?" Kakashi asked after he managed to stood back

"Well, first I don't know any of Arashi's relative, second you called him by his name back then in the class although I never saw you met him, and third you both had that same damn black mask on your face!" Hikari yelled the last part while pointing at the mask on Kakashi's face.

Kakashi sweat dropped while scrubbing his head before answering "You see, the reason why I knew about his name was because I've met him when he first arrived to the village and that was before he entered the academy. And about the mask, he already wore those by the time he came so don't blame me about it." Hearing that Hikari nodded her head before Kakashi spoke again "Alright then, let's start with you pinky."

Sakura snorted at the nicknames but decided to spoke "My name is Haruno Sakura. I like… (Look at Sasuke). My dislikes Ino-pig! My hobby is… (Another glance plus giggle). My dream… (Yet another glance plus giggle plus squeal)"  
_  
'Great…a fan girl…'_ Kakashi thought "Alright…you're next red girl."

"I'm not red girl!" Hikari yelled angrily "My name is Uzumaki Hikari. I like training and spending time with my friends. I dislike fan girls who put bad names to us kunoichi (glare at Sakura). My hobby currently is trying to open that stupid mask on Arashi's face. (Both Arashi and Kakashi sweat dropped at this) My dream is to see Arashi's face without that damn mask and… to find my lost brother and bring him back." Hikari said the last part with a low voice barely whisper but the other four (six if you count Himiko and Minato) could still heard it, especially with the sudden sad expressions on her face.

"Your…brother? But I thought you have no siblings Hikari?" Sakura asked though Hikari didn't show any sign of answering

_'Dad…'_

"Yeah, I bet that she was talking about you."

"A-Alright, let's continue… black haired brooder, you're next." Kakashi quickly said in an attempt to change the topics

Sasuke scowled at the way Kakashi called him but realized the reason and start to spoke "Name Uchiha Sasuke. I have some likes and dislikes; my hobby is something you don't need to know and my dream…to find the truth about my brother's action."

_'Sasuke-kun is so cool!' _guess who?

_'Still the same brooder, but at least he had softened a bit. Heh I guess Iruka was right after all' _Kakashi thought before turning toward his last student.

Flashback

"Iruka, don't you think putting these four together is a bit unfair for the other teams?" Sandaime Hokage asked while looking at the paper which displayed the team arrangements

Iruka who was standing in front of him just sighed before he shook his head "Actually Sandaime-sama, if what I saw today was true then it would still be unfair for the other no matter where we put Arashi-san in."

"Hmm, but from what I know the other three beside Arashi in these teams are already the top genin in their class so why add Arashi to them?" Sandaime asked 'Especially since he is at least jounin if he doesn't hold back.'

"It may sound unfair Sandaime-sama but from my point of view only three teams had the capability of passing the real genin exam, they are team 7, 8 , and 10. I divided them in this way in hope that they will be able to perform the best they can, team 10 as the continuation of the Ino-Shika-Chou trio, team 8 as the main scout unit, and team 7…"

"As the best power and attacker unit right?" a voice cut Iruka's statement and made him and the Hokage to turned toward the door and saw a silver haired jounin leaning on the door frame

"Kakashi…why are you here?" Sandaime asked.

Kakashi sighed a bit before he walked toward the Hokage's desk "I just wanted to give you my mission report from before Sandaime-sama." Kakashi said while putting a stack of papers on the desk before turning toward Iruka "So? Did I guess correctly?"

Iruka nodded his head before started to speak "Yes. From what I see, Arashi, Hikari, and Sasuke are almost the best fighters in the whole academy and together they could handle even a group of enemies by themselves. And Sakura had the best chakra control so if she is trained well she could be the team's medic and with that kind of combination I'm sure that they could clear any missions given to them with ease."

"I see…" Sandaime muttered "And? There's more right?"

Iruka nodded his head again "Yes…actually I'm not really sure about this but it seemed that from his interactions with Arashi today, Sasuke had changed a bit in a better way. I only hope that by placing them in one team, Arashi could somehow help Sasuke to put his hatred behind him."

Sandaime nodded his head before turning toward the window "Let's just hope that you're right Iruka…"

End of Flashback

"Last one, go fox boy."

_'Is it just me or this person really love to insult each and everyone?' _Naruto thought

**"More like his mouth had no other words except for insulting someone…"** Himiko said

"What's the matter fox boy? We're waiting you know." Kakashi said

"All right, all right! My name is Kazama Arashi. I like ramen, my friends and Himiko-chan here. I hate stupid people who judge peoples without knowing them and the three minutes time to cook instant ramen. My hobby is training and eating ramen. About my dream…I wanted to be strong enough to protect everyone I care and to be acknowledged by everyone from my home village."

Two words came to everyone's thought except Arashi and Minato: _'Ramen Freak'_

Kakashi sighed before rubbing his chin while scanning his students _'Let's see here… I have a fan girl, a genuine kunoichi with a brother complex, a less brooding Uchiha, and a ramen freak…Great, just great…'_

"Okay then, that's all for today. Meet me tomorrow at 7:00 am at training ground 7 for your genin test." This surprised the genin except Arashi as he had been told about this by Minato.

"Genin test? But we already passed that sensei." Sakura said only to be answered by a laugh from Kakashi

"Sorry guys, but to be a real genin you had to pass a survival test from your jounin sensei. And guess what? The failure rate for this test is 66.66." Kakashi said with a smile making the all the genin except Arashi paled

_'Hmm, Arashi seemed to be unaffected by this. Well he had Minato-sensei so I guess it's not strange…I just hope that sensei didn't tell him about the meaning of that test.' _Kakashi thought "Understand? Don't forget, 7:00 am at training ground 7. Oh and try not to eat breakfast or you'll throw out" with that said Kakashi disappeared in a puff of a smoke leaving four dumbfounded genin on the roof.

"Oh well, I think I'll go home now. See you guys tomorrow." Arashi waved at his teammates before he too disappeared in a smoke.

"No used staying here I guess, bye guys." Hikari said before she ran toward the door

_'Alright! This is my chance to go on a date with Sasuke-kun!'_ Sakura thought happily before she turned around while spoke "Sasuke-kun, how about…" only to found out that Sasuke had walked away from her "Ah wait for me Sasuke-kun!"

The next day, 9:50 am, training ground 7

"Just where're those three!" A yell from a pink haired kunoichi was heard. She was really furious now, why you asked? Simple, one: Sasuke didn't want to talk to her, two: She didn't eat breakfast like her sensei's advice and she was starving, and three: her sensei and two of her teammates haven't arrived yet and it's almost noon!

Ten minutes later she could hear footsteps coming from the entrance of the training ground and when she turned around she could see her other teammates walking toward them slowly.

"YOU'RE LATE!" She shrieked again

"Geez, can't you turn down the volume of your voice? Besides I don't see Kakashi-sensei here so he must be late to right." Hikari said while removing her fingers from her ear when a poof sound was heard and the figure of her sensei appeared in the middle of the training ground.

"Yo." Was the only thing he said before another yell of "you're late" was heard.

"Sorry about that, I was walking toward this place when a black cat crossed my path so I took the other way and found one sick old grandma so I took her to the hospital first. After that I was told to wait while she was checked up and in the end I have to carried her home and guess what? To reach her home I have to walked through 5 mountain and 4 valleys and that took a lot of times"

"LIAR!!" another yell…

_'__Like anyone would believe something like that…' _Arashi thought

"By the way you two…" Kakashi said while pointing toward Arashi and Hikari "Why did you come so late?"

"Well, from what I've heard and saw yesterday I have thought that you will be late again today so I took my time to rest before coming here." Arashi said 'Well, the truth is father was the one who told me to come late but I can't say that in front of my teammates.'

"I see, and you?" Kakashi pointed at Hikari

"The truth is when my mother heard that you're my sensei and that you want us to come here, she told me to come late since she was sure that you will be late again." Kakashi nodded at the answer before turning back at the others

"Well, let's start the test then." Kakashi said before pulling three silver bells and one alarm clock from his pocket "The test is simple; you have to take one of these to pass. Anyone who has no bell when this clock rang at twelve o'clock will be send back to the academy"

"But sensei, there're only three bells and there are four of us." Hikari said which made Kakashi smiled a bit

"Yup, that means one of you will return to the academy. Now begin!" with that said the four genin disappeared from sight while Kakashi just looked around before pulling a book and start to read it

_'Okay, they hide themselves quite well. Now I wonder who will start the attack…' _Kakashi thought while keep on reading his book before walking toward the forest

With Arashi…

Arashi was sitting on a branch while thinking about the test since his father didn't want to give the answer _'Okay, so the test is to take a bell huh? I guess I could take one even if he go all out but that would be difficult and I don't think that the others could do the same… there must be a hidden meaning behind this test.' _Arashi slowly looked around to see what his teammates were doing when it came to him _'Of course! We are a team so we must work as one… I guess I'll find the others then.'_ Arashi thought before he jumped away toward the nearest teammate he could find while inside his mindscapes Minato was smiling at how his son had found the answer so fast.

With Kakashi…

"Did I overdo it?" Kakashi asked to himself while he was standing in front of one fainted Sakura who was defeated by one simple genjutsu which made her saw a really bloody and nearly dead Sasuke walking toward her with a dozen of kunai and senbon around his body. The effect was quite funny as she wasn't even able to let out a sound from her mouth before she fainted to the ground making Kakashi shake his head.

Kakashi had no time to think though as a bunch of shurikens flew towards him and hit him directly only for him to turned into a log. In the other tree one Sasuke Uchiha cursed himself for failing to defeat his sensei with that shurikens and he knew that he had gave his whereabouts to an opponent and something like that never end in a good way.

"There you are." A voice from behind him took him by surprise as he quickly turned around and dodged a punch to his head but he still got hit by a spinning kick which threw him onto the ground.

"Too bad, that surprise attack of yours had failed." Kakashi said with a smile "Let's see how good you are compared to Sakura."

"Heh, I'm different from her."

"Well, we'll see about that." as he said that Kakashi quickly disappeared and reappeared below Sasuke and throw an uppercut toward his jaw. Sasuke managed to dodge that attack by bending backwards before he turned even more and did a somersault kick at Kakashi which made him dodge to the side.

Trying to gain the upper hand Sasuke pulled out a bunch of shurikens in midair and threw them at point blank range but to his surprise Kakashi turned into another log and appeared next to him with his right hand ready to hit him.

_'Damn it!'_ Sasuke yelled to himself as he got hit by the punch and flew to the side. He quickly got into his feet and dashed toward Kakashi again and delivered a series of punch and kicks before he found an opportunity and quickly reached toward the bell only to be caught and thrown away by Kakashi.

_'Hmm, he's quite good; I don't even have time to read my Icha-Icha. Lucky that no one was here to help him…'_ Kakashi's thought was stopped when he saw that Sasuke had stood back and started a series of hand seals before he inhaled some air.

'_Oh boy, he is able to do that?'_

**"Katon: Goukyaku no Jutsu!"** Sasuke yelled while he throw away a big fireball toward Kakashi but to his surprise Kakashi didn't try to dodge the attack, instead he threw a bunch of shurikens at him right at the same time as when he used his jutsu. His attack hit the mark but he knew that he couldn't hold the jutsu for long so he quickly stop it before jumping to the side just before those shurikens past through the flame and hit a tree.

To make it worse, when he turned toward the place Kakashi was standing he was already gone and by the time he realized it was already too late as Kakashi was already behind him with a 'tiger' hand seal ready.

"It's over…**Konoha Hidden Taijutsu Ougi: Sennin Goroshi!**" with that said, a cry of pain was heard all over Konoha

A few moments before with Hikari …

_'Uh…this is bad, I maybe quite strong at taijutsu but don't think I could fight on par with an elite jounin like Kakashi-sensei…'_ Hikari was so deep in her thought she didn't even realized that someone was sneaking behind her until a pair of hands came from behind her before covering her mouth and pulled her backward.

"Mmph!" Hikari thrashed at her assaulter before she heard the people behind her let out a 'Shhh!!' which made her stopped trashing and looked behind her to come face to face with the familiar blue eyes.

Hikari sighed in relief when she realized the identity of the person behind her, seeing this he removed his hand from her mouth and spoke "Alright, listen here Hikari. This test had a hidden meaning."

"Huh?" Hikari asked dumbfounded and soon Arashi start to explain everything to her.

"I see…so what should we do now Arashi-kun?"

"Well, first we need to find the other two and then we make a plan to take those bells." Hikari nodded her head at this. They were about to leave when they heard a yell which made them turned around quickly only to spotted one Uchiha Sasuke flying toward them while holding his ass.

"What the…!" Hikari exclaimed before Sasuke flew pass them but lucky for him Arashi acted fast and caught him before he hit the ground. Soon Hikari jumped from the branch and joined her teammates on the ground with worry on her face. "Hey Sasuke, what happened? Why did you yell like that?"

"Let me guess, Kakashi-sensei used the hidden taijutsu ougi on you?" Sasuke was surprised at first since Arashi knew it but nodded anyway "I see, you got my pity there Sasuke." Arashi said while petting Sasuke's back, he could remember the first time his father used that attack on him because he pranked him when he visited his mindscape. It's safe to say that Arashi had never pranked his father anymore after that experience.

"Um…mind telling me what's going on here?" Hikari asked only for her teammates to quickly shake their head, something was better to be left out unknown "Oh well, since Sasuke's here all we had to do is find Sakura now."

"That's right, hey Sasuke do you know where she is? We found out something about this test which maybe could make all of us pass." Hearing Arashi's words Sasuke nodded his head and pointed them to Sakura directions after Arashi made some Kage Bunshins to deal with Kakashi in the mean time.

Fifteen minutes later in the middle of the training ground…

"Hmm, I wonder what those genins are up to this time?" Kakashi said to himself, he had finished defeating every Arashi coming toward him which ended up to be Kage Bunshins and that could only mean that Arashi was trying to stall him for some time.

He was about to searched for them when he saw a figure with a red head running toward him with a sword on his hand.

_'What's he doing running from the front like that?' _Kakashi thought before he pulled a kunai to block the sword. Soon the two engaged each other in a sword fight while three pairs of eyes were watching from the forest.

After several clash the two separated themselves and stood there while facing at each other with their weapon still on their hand.

"I must say that you're quite strong Arashi, but a genin like you won't be able to defeat me with only a sword."

Arashi smiled behind his mask before he threw his sword from his right to his left hand confusing Kakashi "Who said that I will fight you with sword alone?" with that said Arashi dashed toward Kakashi again while gathering chakra on his right hand making it glow a bit

_'A seal-less jutsu? Could it be Rasengan? No, this is different!' _not wanting to take any risk Kakashi moved backward only to hit a tree behind him _'Shit! This could be bad!'_

**"Honoo no Tsume!"** Arashi yelled and soon his right hand was covered by burning red chakra which shaped like a claw. Kakashi managed to dodge the slash from Arashi's right 'claw' just second before it hit and after seeing the result he was really glad that he decided to dodge. The tree with almost sixty centimeters in diameter which was behind him until a few seconds ago was sliced in two perfectly. To make things worse when the upper part of the tree fell to the ground he could see severe burned marks on the place where the cut was made.

"A-Arashi…were you trying to kill me just now?" Kakashi asked with a worried tone before Arashi turned toward him with a smile which was way to kind for him

"What are you talking about sensei? How come a little genin like me tried to kill a seasoned jounin like you…Hehehehe." Arashi laughed with a tone which gave really cold shivers to Kakashi.

Too bad for Kakashi, that act was distracting enough for Arashi to found an opportunity to threw a dozen of shurikens toward him. Having no time to dodge Kakashi quickly pulled the kunai on his hand to block them when some 'poof 'sounds were heard and soon all the shurikens in front of him turned into Kage Bunshins.

"DOG PILEEE!!" and soon Kakashi was stormed by the Kage Bunshins who pulled him to the ground and body slammed him. Arashi was about to go and took the bells when a yell was heard

_'This is bad! At this rate he's going to take a bell from me…heh lucky that these bunshins forgot about the kunai on my hand.'_ Kakashi quickly used the kunai to destroyed some of the Kage Bunshins who held his hands before he go through a quick hand seals and yelled

**"Futon: Daitoppa!" **The blast of wind quickly dispersed all of the Kage Bunshins around him before he jumped on his feet and faced Arashi once again; the problem was that Arashi had run toward him with full speed with his sword ready.

"Sorry but that won't work Arashi." Kakashi said while throwing the kunai on his hand toward Arashi but to his shock Arashi didn't dodge the kunai as it pierced through his chest before he fell to the ground.

"W-what!" worried about Arashi's condition Kakashi quickly ran toward him but when he was about to touch him his body turned into flower petals before a hundred Arashi came into view.

_'There's now way he could summoned that much without me knowing…this must be a genjutsu!'_ Kakashi quickly hold two fingers up before concentrated his chakra

"Kai!" with that said all the Arashi quickly disappeared leaving only four Arashi on the field

"So you still have some Kage Bunshins left huh? I thought I've dispersed them all."

"Well even if you dispersed them I can still make some more sensei!" Arashi soon put his hand in cross seals, soon he and his Kage Bunshins were covered by smoke and when it died down there were ten Arashi on the field.

"Alright sensei, let's see how you fight this time!" soon all of the Arashi dashed toward Kakashi who just shrugged at seeing his student doing the same trick again and again before he cut through four Kage Bunshins which was coming toward him leaving only six Arashi in the field.

Another two Arashi were ready to punched Kakashi on the face before he ducked making the two passed him. The two didn't stop right there as they quickly turned around and threw a kick at Kakashi, Kakashi quickly lift his arms to block them only for the kick to past through him.

_'Wha-! These are… normal Bunshins? But he was supposed to be unable to make them because of his big chakra capacity!'_ Kakashi was cut from his thought when the other four Arashi dashed toward him from behind so he quickly turn around and hit one of them which resulted in a puff of a smoke, he was about to pulled his hand to hit another one when he realized that someone was holding his hand.

Kakashi quickly turned back toward the 'Kage Bunshin' to find out that the one he hit was none other than Sasuke _'Don't tell me…' _soon the other two 'Arashi' quickly grabbed Kakashi's other hand and legs while the last one made a dash behind him and took the bells just as the alarm clock rang.

A moment later the two 'Arashi' and Sasuke removed their grip on Kakashi while the 'Arashi' who hold the bells walked toward the other three. Soon a 'poof' sound was heard and two of the 'Arashi' turned back into Sakura and Hikari while the real Arashi who was standing next to Sasuke smiled at Kakashi.

"I see, so those Kage Bunshins were decoys so I didn't noticed the henge and normal bunshins you guys made huh?" Kakashi said while gazing at each of his students

"Yup, so how is it sensei? Did we pass the test?" Arashi asked

"One question though, who won't get the bell?" Kakashi asked back

"No one." Sakura said quickly

"Excuse me?" Kakashi said while raising one eyebrow

"The reason why we could take those bells from you was because we worked together as a team so we won't sacrifice anyone just for ourselves." Hikari explained

"Didn't I tell you before that the rule is one will return back to the academy?" Kakashi said emphasizing on the word 'will'

"Screw the rule, we are teammates and we won't abandon our friend." Sasuke said

"Suit yourself then…you dare to break my rule so all of you…" Kakashi said with a dark looks on his face making the four gulped "Passed." Kakashi said while smiling warmly

The four genin blinked at those words before they looked at each other and soon yells of happiness could be heard coming from the training ground 7.

End of Chapter

* * *

AN : Well that's chapter 7 for you, how do you like it so far? By the way about the pairing here're the candidate so far :

Anko : 4  
Hana : 1  
Hinata : 6  
Ino : 1  
Kurenai : 5  
Tayuya : 1  
Temari : 1  
Yugao : 2  
Yugito : 2

By the way I had put a poll in my profile about this pairing to make it easier to count (yes I'm one lazy bastard) which will be there until the chuunin exam start so feel free to give your vote, and don't worry about the one who had vote so far as I will still add them to the number. For **Lord Brat Vader **and other NaruSaku sorry but like I said I won't add Sakura to the harem, if she was paired I will try to paired her with Sasuke though...


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Hello everyone, I must say that I'm sorry that I didn't update this story sooner. I have no excuse for my laziness but I hope you'll forgive me for that. I'll try to update the next chapter as fast as I could and I hope that you're satisfied with this chapter. Happy reading and review please!

For **KingKakashi**, yeah I know that it will become weird for them if they thought at each other as siblings but the problem is that they don't. Arashi may know about it from the first time but he also know that they're not a sibling, he only said that in chapter 4 to make a point that he let Kushina to adopt another child. And about Hikari, she doesn't know that Arashi is her brother and trust me that it is very possible to fall in love if you don't know someone is your sibling. I had a friend who fell for his cousin without knowing the fact and when he knew, well let's just say that marriage between cousins is not legal in my country… (Poor him)

**Rokubi's Imouto: **Hey everyone!! This is shadow-site's beta saying this is a very long chapter. Luckily I was able to check it over with little distraction.

DISCLAIMER: I never own Naruto! Kishimoto does!

* * *

Yet another day in our hero's village, and people start to came out of their house to start their activity in the peaceful morning of Konoha…

"GET BACK HERE YOU DAMN CAT!!!!"

…Okay, the not so peaceful morning of Konoha…

"Damn it! Where did that bastard cat run off to now?" one black haired boy said, while looking around trying to catch the main source of his problem when he heard a yell from his side.

"Sasuke-kun! Behind you!" said boy quickly turn around when he heard the voice only to came face to face with a very familiar paw, which unfortunately hit his face at quite a speed and made him fall onto his back before the perpetrator ran away again.

"Grrr! That's it! Order or no order I'll make sure that you will end up as meatballs!" the young boy yelled before he started to pursue the cat once more.

Meanwhile, on a nearby tree, a pair of eyes were watching the scene before him with smile threatening to came on his face which was covered by a half mask before he felt another presence behind him. Said boy turn around to face the person behind him and spoke.

"You know, I wonder if that cat is actually a shinobi in henge. It is way faster than a normal cat and fiercer too." The person next to him just chuckled a bit at seeing the cat claw the face of the pink haired girl when she managed to grab it by the tail.

"Maybe, but from what I've heard it had been here for more than ten years. If it's a shinobi then I doubt that it would keep doing this for that long." The person said, before they heard someone yell from below, a sign that one more had fall victim to the famous cat's claws.

"Hey you two! Why don't you help us instead of flirting with each other on that tree! This is your work as well you know!" the boy just sighed when he heard the pink haired girl yell, and after taking one glance at the person beside him, he jumped away from the tree and landed right next to the cat.

"Okay, it's time to go home Tora." The masked boy said before he crouched down and petted the cat above its head, which made said cat purr before it was picked up by the boy easily, making the other people stare dumbfounded at how easily the cat had been subdued.

"Mission accomplished… hmm? What's wrong guys?" the boy said, while he kept on petting the cat in his arms before two frustrated yell and one laugh could be heard around him.

"What the hell! We wasted all that time to try catching that monster and failed, while you barely do anything and it came to you just like that?!" the pink haired girl yelled again, before a hand held her shoulder, stopping her from trying to kill the cat.

"Maa maa Sakura, at least the mission is a success right? Let's get back to the Hokage's tower for now." A man with gravity defying silver hair said, while chuckling at the sight, as he found it funny himself that Tora clawed at anyone beside his red haired student.

Later in the Hokage's tower…

"Oh my cute little Tora-chan! Do you know how mommy feels without you!" a very big woman said while hugging…err, crushing the cat between her arms while said cat was currently turning blue and started struggling to run away.

'_That's it! This is what you get for what you did earlier you damn cat!'_ Sasuke thought, while having a satisfied smirk on his face

'_Tighter! Tighter! Tighter!'_ Sakura thought with an evil smile which would make Orochimaru proud, while inner Sakura was cheering and waving a flag with the words 'Go, Go kill that Cat!' on it.

'_Wow, no wonder Tora always wants to run away…I would too if that is how I have to spend my life everyday.'_ A redhead kunoichi thought.

"Umm, sorry ma'am. But I think you should stop that." A voice came which made everyone, including said woman, turn to the speaker.

The fire lord's wife turned towards the redhead boy with a confused look before she spoke.

"Hmm? What do you mean young man?" the woman was so confused that she didn't realize that the cat managed to slip from her arms and run towards the boy.

"Well, from what I see Tora doesn't like to be bear-hugged all the time and instead she likes it more like this." Arashi said before he picked Tora up from the floor and put her in a comfortable position and began petting her.

"Now if you did this instead, I'm sure that she will not run away anymore from you." Arashi said with a smile, which made the woman in front of him open her mouth in awe at seeing how Tora seemed very comfortable in that position, before she walked toward him and took Tora while making sure that she did the exact thing Arashi had told him, making the cat purr in joy and snuggle in her arms.

"Well, this is wonderful. I'm really thankful young man; I'll make sure that you'll get an extra tip for your advice." The woman smiled before she patted Arashi's head a bit and left the room with Tora.

"Wow. You're really good with animals aren't you, Arashi-kun?" A surprised Hikari said while watching the fire lord's wife leave.

"Maybe, after all I've been with Himiko for a long time and she really likes it if I pet her like that." Arashi chuckled before he took said fox from his head and start to pet her like he did to Tora before while inside his mindscape, Minato was laughing at the blushing demon fox who was glad that she had red fur.

"Well, now that Tora's out of the way let's do another mission." Kakashi said, making his four students turn around and face the Hokage, who had a few papers on his desk.

"Thought you'd never ask. Well team 7, we had a few missions starting from helping in the orphanage, helping the Inuzuka walk their dogs, or…" Sandaime said before he was cut by a loud "NOOO!"

"I've had enough with these stupid missions! All we did was some stupid chores here and there! I want some real missions!" Sakura yelled.

Sandaime sighed at this, he was actually expecting something like this to come from Arashi, but it seems that the pink haired kunoichi had a lower boiling point.

"Sakura, how could you say that! I thought I taught you about this in the academy!" an angry Iruka yelled from beside the Hokage before he starts his speech on 'shinobi's rank and missions'.

A few minutes later Iruka stopped talking and realized that Sakura was the only one listening and she seemed to have reached another boiling point while Arashi and Hikari were playing with Himiko and Kakashi was talking with Sasuke.

"Hey, did you hear what I just said!" Iruka yelled, making all four faced him with a bored face

"Hmm? Did you said something?" the quartet said in a bored voice, making Sandaime hit the desk with his face while regretting ever letting Kakashi become a jounin-sensei.

Iruka just stood there twitching his eyebrows seeing that his speech had been useless. Especially since Sakura started throwing another tantrum about not wanting to do a D-rank mission.

"Well Kakashi, what do you think? Do you feel that your team is capable of doing a C-rank mission?" Sandaime asked, while putting some of the paperwork he had done on the pile next to his desk.

"To be Honest, I think there will be no problem since there are four of them and a C-rank mission won't be too much problem even for a genin." Kakashi answered with a calm voice, making Sandaime put a hand on his chin while contemplating the pro and cons. None of them realize that Arashi's eyes were a bit unfocused, a sign that he was talking to his father.

'_Hmm, I can't help but agree with Kakashi-sensei on this one. Hey dad, do you have any idea on how to make jiji give us a C-rank mission?'_ Arashi asked while he kept on petting Himiko's head.

"_Hmm… yeah I guess you're right. These D-rank missions won't help your teamwork anymore anyway. Listen here Arashi, this is what you must do and I'm 100 percent sure Sarutobi-jiji will give you anything you want…*whisper*…*whisper*…"_

After hearing what Minato said, Arashi nodded a bit before he stood in front of Sandaime's desk and spoke "Hey jiji, how about this? I tell you one secret and you'll let us have one C-rank mission."

The people inside the office quickly faced Arashi with a confused looks for a few seconds before Sandaime chuckled a bit and spoke. "And what is this secret Arashi-kun? I should tell you beforehand that I wasn't called the professor for nothing and I basically know almost every…"

"A secret to defeat paperwork." Arashi said cutting off the Sandaime

"Please tell me this secret, Master." Sandaime said a mere second later while bowing toward Arashi which made everyone, minus the two, fall to the ground anime style.

"Okay jiji, but you better promise to give us our mission after this."

"I swear on my pride as Hokage! I will even give you an S-rank payment if you can give me the answer to beat those damn paperwork from hell!" the Sandaime was practically begging now which made the three genin, minus Arashi, sweatdrop while thinking 'Is that paperwork really that bad?'

Arashi sighed, before lifting his right forefinger toward the ceiling a bit and spoke "Fine, two words: Kage Bunshin."

The time seemed to stop for the Sandaime, before he turned around and walked away from his desk silently and towards his private closet. Everyone was stunned as they never saw the Sandaime like that, and they were about to check on him when a sound was heard.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA FINALLY! FINALLY I FOUND IT! NOW WHO'S THE MAN, HUH? YOU BASTARDS HAVE HAUNTED ME FOR AGES BUT NOW I'VE BEAT YOU ONCE AND FOR ALL! LET' SEE HOW WELL YOU FIGHT NOW WITH YOUR WEAKNESS EXPOSED! …hehehehe….HUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Everyone outside the closet sweatdropped at the Sandaime going crazy inside the closet, but didn't said anything and wait for another second before the great Sandaime who had finally defeat his mortal enemy came out with a small cough, and walked toward his desk before making a few Kage Bunshins, and made them finish his work.

"All right team 7, as I promised I'll give you a C-rank mission. You'll escort a bridge builder back to his village. Iruka, please call Tazuna-san in." Sandaime ordered which made Iruka nod his head although still a bit unhappy but realize that it will be alright since a C-rank usually only had some problems with mercenaries and they're no match for Kakashi, and maybe Arashi.

A minute later a man came inside while walking with a limp; he was holding a sake bottle in his right hand, clearly stating that he was a bit drunk. The man looked around a bit before he spoke while pointing at the genin

"What's this? I paid for an escort and you gave me these stupid looking children? And what's with that fox that boy's carrying? Are you a ninja or a circus performer?" Everyone tensed and faced Arashi, hoping that he wouldn't try to kill the man, but to their surprise he just stayed there and smile a bit "What? Can't even make a comeback? Man you're even more pathetic than I tho….Urgh! Wh-what's this!" Tazuna said while drinking his sake, which unfortunately for him, had been swapped with a bottle filled with squid ink and by the wicked smile on Arashi's face, he had a prime suspect for this one.

"Fi-fine, you've proved that you're good enough. Now can I have my sake back please?" Tazuna said while wiping the ink out of his mouth, before catching the sake bottle that was thrown by Arashi and turned his body around "I'll return to my inn for now so please contact me when you decide when we'll leave. I need to completely wash my teeth now thanks to you fox-boy." He said while glaring at Arashi, who just smiled back.

A few minutes later in front of the Hokage's tower

"All right team, we'll leave tomorrow at seven so don't be late." Kakashi said while smiling, only to receive glares from his students.

"By the way sensei, do you have some advice for this trip? After all this is our first time doing a mission outside the village." Hikari asked curiously, which made Kakashi eye-smile a bit and pet her head.

"Well, since this is only a C-rank mission, just pack up some weapons, foods, and clothes, but don't pack too much so they won't become a problem to your movement."

"That's it? Don't you have any other advices that are more valuable for us?" Sasuke asked

"Hmm, not really. But now that you said it, I **do** have another advice although this only applies to you and Arashi." Kakashi said while smiling before he turned toward the confused genins.

"Hey that's not fair! How can't they get more advices than us? Well Sasuke-kun maybe deserves it, but not that stupid Arashi!" Sakura yelled which made Hikari and surprisingly, Sasuke glared at her. Although she seemed to not notice that.

"I hate to say this, but it does seem unfair for you to give them more advices than us sensei." Hikari said while Kakashi just smiled at them, oh how he's going to enjoy this one.

"I doubt you'll say those words again soon, now for this advice." Kakashi said while turning toward the boys, who had confused faces, especially with that strange glint in Kakashi's visible eye "Just one word guys: run." Kakashi said while pointing at the road which made the four genin (well four plus one fox) turned their head toward the road and froze at the sight.

Why do you ask? Well considering that there's a group consisting of about fifty if not more girls standing at the road in front of them while some of them holding flags with words like "Arashi x Sasuke Fan Club" or "AraSasu Forever" or pictures of the two without their shirts on (how did they get those pictures anyway) imprinted on them. It seemed that it was clear what these girls are…"the Fangirl Association!".

Soon enough yells could be heard and dust clouds could be seen as the two males had started to do a similar thing with their former mission, the difference is that before they were the hunters and now they are the hunted.

"So? Still want to have that advice, girls?" Kakashi smiled while the two girls just shook their heads slowly, still dumbfounded at the sight that just happened before them a few second ago.

Meanwhile, with the boys…

"Damn it Sasuke! This is your fault!" Arashi yelled while running as fast as he could to avoid the predators behind them.

"How does a group of rabid fangirls trying to rape us become my fault!?" Sasuke yelled back, still running as well.

"Well, if you didn't go and do that stupid friendly smirk you did in the class at the team placement, then I wouldn't have to run as well! And for your info, the numbers of these girls are bigger than the one that used to chase after you before!" True to his word, the number had increased as before only Sasuke's fangirl group would chase him, but now another group had joined and you could guess what that group is, 'the yaoi fangirl group, Konoha branch'. (Sorry for those who like yaoi, I had no problem with yaoi and I've read some good story with yaoi but this group chasing the two is **yaoi fangirls** so it is really bad. Please don't be mad about this.)

"How could I know that there are some yaoi fangirls inside that class huh? More importantly, why don't you think of a good way to get away from them!?"

"I'm thinking! I'm thinking!" Arashi yelled back, while trying to find various ways to got away from this mess.

"**You better not get caught Arashi-kun! Your body is mine and not those fangirls's!"** Himiko practically yelled in his ear,

'_Man! Don't put another weight on my shoulder now please! Wait that's- !' _Arashi spotted something on the road nearby them and quickly he stopped running while he pulled Sasuke's arm, stopping him as well.

"Arashi! What are you doing! We need to run now!" Sasuke yelled, but he was silenced by Arashi's hand covering his mouth.

"Just trust me on this okay. And no matter what, don't do anything." Sasuke nodded his head, seeing that Arashi's voice no longer held place for argument and silently prayed that whatever plan he had would work, or else…

"**You better had a good plan for this Arashi-kun! I won't have you ravished by those dumb fangirls!"**

Seeing that the two had stop running, the fangirls stopped and some of them smiled, while some drooled at seeing that their targets had finally complied with their wish. Soon they started to walk slowly, but surely toward their targets with eyes that seemed to belong to demons before they all charged to have their way with the two preys they have targeted for a while.

3 meters left…

"Shit! Arashi, what do we do now!" Sasuke yelled, while trying to run, but his hand was held tightly by Arashi.

2 meters left…

"**Arashi-kun! Whatever plan you have, please do it now! And fast!" Himiko yelled, starting to get panicked herself.**

1 meter left…

"_Oh boy, Arashi! You better do something now or you'll say bye-bye to this world!" Minato yelled this time._

75 centimeters left…

"Arashi!"

60 centimeters left…

"**Arashi-kun!"**

45 centimeters left…

"_Arashi!"_

30 centimeters left…

"Arashi!" / **"Arashi-kun!"** / _"Arashi!"_ three yells were heard and…

"**KAWARIMI NO JUTSU!"** Arashi quickly yelled, and soon smoke covered the both Arashi and Sasuke, but the fangirls wouldn't let them get away no matter what, they charged toward the smokes as fast as they could and to their luck managed to catch the people behind the smoke.

Feeling the victory at hand, the fangirls stop charging and wait a few second until the smoke dissipated and come face to face with…

"GAI-SENSEI! LOOK AT THESE BEAUTIFUL FLOWERS OF KONOHA SURROUNDING US!" A boy with green spandex and bowl-shaped hair yelled, while being hugged by the dumbfounded fangirls.

"INDEED LEE! IT SEEMS THAT THEY HAVE FINALLY SEE HOW GREAT WE, THE GREEN BEASTS OF KONOHA ARE!" yelled another man, who seemed to be a mirror image of the boy who was also being hugged by the other, also dumbfounded, fangirls.

"WE'VE DID IT GAI-SENSEI! THIS IS REALLY THE HAPPIEST MOMENT OF MY LIFE!" Lee yelled, with tears flowing from his eyes, while not noticing that the fangirls had remove their grip on them and instead had a bunch of weapons on their hands starting from standard kunais or swords until something extraordinary like frying pans, kettles, etc

"YES LEE! THIS DAY HAD FINALLY COME! THE DAY WHEN OUR HARD WORK FINNALY BEING ADMITTED! NOW LET'S GIVE THESE WOMAN THE LOVE THEY HAVE WANTED FROM US!" the two turned toward the girls, only to find the girls…no, demons had surrounded them with fury of infinite rage in their eyes before everything around them turned dark.

That day, yells of pain, rage, and destructions could be heard from every single spot in Konoha, and soon enough, the green beasts of Konoha could be found in the hospital with bandages around each parts of their bodies, from head to toe to cover the injuries not even Kazama Arashi had ever experienced in his life as Uzumaki Naruto.

The next morning...

"You did what!" A yell from one redhead kunoichi was heard that morning as she had just heard what her friend had done the day before.

"Yup, just like you heard. I really can't think any other way to escape at that time although I do feel bad about using those two as sacrifices." Arashi said, while he lied down on the tree he was sitting on with Himiko snuggling on his stomach.

"You know, that was very evil of yo- HEI!" Kakashi said before he had to dodge a bunch of kunai coming toward his position.

"Oops… sorry sensei, I just never thought that you'd come in time." Hikari said, while moving to pick up her kunai.

"Was I that bad?" Kakashi asked, only to get nods from both Arashi and Hikari making him sweatdrop. "Well, back to the first topic I guess. Like I said before, that was very evil of you Arashi, I heard that those two won't be able to come out of hospital for weeks."

"Well sorry then, but I rather stay at the hospital than give myself to those fangirls! I swear they're monsters in disguise!"

"Oh well, although it's bad for me to say this but you're right on that one. But I'm quite impressed that you managed to do a kawarimi with a human and… HEY!" Kakashi said before he had to avoid another volley of kunai thrown by his other students.

"Who are you? Kakashi-sensei never came early so just drop that disguise of yours and surrender yourself." Sasuke quickly pulled another kunai before he was stopped by Hikari, who told him that it was the real Kakashi making both Sasuke's and Sakura's jaw fall to the ground before the two started praying to the gods, so that there wouldn't be any accident on their mission, which made Kakashi twitch his eyebrow while Arashi, Himiko, and Minato laughed at the scene.

A few minutes later, Tazuna finally arrived and the group started to move away from Konoha and toward the Wave country, with Kakashi and Arashi on the back of the group while Sasuke took the front and both Hikari and Sakura walking on the sides. Since Tazuna wasn't a shinobi like the others, the walk was pretty much slower than the normal pace the genins was used to so they was quite bored, until Sakura started to speak.

"Tazuna-san, why did you hire shinobi from Konoha to help? Doesn't Nami have its own ninja village?" Sakura asked with curiosity.

"Well Sakura, not every country had a hidden village like Konoha so the answer is no." Surprisingly, it was Kakashi who answered that.

"Oh, then why don't you go to Kiri for help? Shouldn't it be closer?" Sakura asked again.

"If you tried to remember Iruka-sensei's lecture then you'll know that Kiri is still rebuilding from the civil war they had, and they don't treat outsiders nicely." Arashi said while scratching the back of his head with annoyance. _'She is supposed to be the smartest of us and she doesn't know that?'_

Sakura just nodded a bit before continue to walk while eyeing Sasuke from the back, with inner Sakura yelling about having the best view of her beloved but silently fuming that Hikari too had the same opportunity as her although if she were actually to look to the side she would notice that Hikari was actually trying to take a glance at Arashi, and not Sasuke.

The group continued on their way until Kakashi spotted a puddle of water on the ground in front of them, and quickly grew suspicious about it. He glanced at his students and was quite pleased that half of his students, which consisted of Arashi and Hikari, seemed to notice the same thing as he did. _'Well, Arashi didn't surprise me much. He had been training with sensei after all.'_

Soon the group passed the puddle, and nothing happened for a few seconds before a chain suddenly appeared and bound Kakashi's body which was quickly cut to shred by some really big claws.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura shrieked at seeing that her instructor had been killed so easily.

"One down." Said one of the attackers, who was wearing a slashed Kiri headband, before they turned toward the genin and Tazuna, and started dashing toward them with their claw ready to strike.

"And where do you think you're going?" A voice came from behind the two Kiri missing-nins, surprising everyone, as all of a sudden Arashi had appeared behind the two before he kicked one of them in the head, making him fall to the ground.

Not wanting to let Arashi have all the fun, Sasuke quickly threw a kunai at the downed chain, which made other missing-nin unable to move before he, too got kicked but this time in the stomach, and it was from Sasuke and not Arashi.

Getting angry at being played a fool by kids, the missing-nins separated their chain before each of them slashed toward Arashi and Sasuke. Arashi managed to block the one attacking him with his sword, while Sasuke quickly jumped to the side to avoid the slash.

Seeing the opportunity, the missing-nin who attacked Sasuke quickly dashed toward Tazuna with the intent to kill, but what he didn't realize was that Tazuna still had two genin protecting him, and he paid for his mistakes when another kick landed in his stomach courtesy of Hikari.

"Too bad, but it's your own fault for ignoring your enemy." Hikari smirked before she threw some shuriken toward the missing-nin, which were dodged, although barely. The missing-nin was about to attack back before his leg was pierced by a kunai from behind, making him fell to his knee.

"Don't forget that this isn't a one-on-one fight." Sasuke said before he chopped the missing-nin's neck, sending him to the dream world.

The other missing-nin who was fighting Arashi, realized that his partner had been defeated and quickly rushed to help, but before he could take another step, Arashi suddenly appeared in front of him, with his sword brandished toward the missing-nin.

"Your fight is with me, now take this! **Mikazuki no Mai!**" soon three Kage Bunshin of Arashi appeared, and they started to attack the unfortunate missing-nin, who fell to the ground a moment later with bruises all over his body.

"Okay, now what?" Sasuke asked after finish tying the missing-nin he and Hikari had defeated.

"Why don't you ask Kakashi-sensei about it?" Arashi said, while pointing at the tree behind the group before he sheathed his sword. They all faced the tree for a second before Kakashi dropped down from the branch with a smile on his face.

"Sensei! We thought that you'd died!" Sakura yelled while pointing at the smiling silver haired jounin, who just rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"I'm hurt Sakura, to think that you had so little faith for me." Kakashi said before he walked toward the group.

"But I must say that you are quite impressive, these guys are the Demon Brothers of Kiri, and although they're only a C-rank missing-nin but to be able to defeat them so easily is still something. By the way, you didn't kill that one did you?" Kakashi asked while pointing at the other missing-nin who had bruises all over his body in front of Arashi.

"Nope, I used the back of my sword since I know that you would want to interrogate them. Besides, I don't like killing." He mumbled the last part but Kakashi still caught it, which made him smile even more, before he turned toward Tazuna.

"Now then, could you explain why they were trying to kill you Tazuna-san?" Kakashi asked calmly, although everyone could see the suspicion plastered on his eye.

"W-what are you talking about? I don't understand at all." Tazuna said, trying to stay calm even if he was already sweating like crazy.

"Don't try to play dumb Tazuna-san, those missing-nin were clearly targeting you as one of them had tried to kill you when Sasuke avoided his attack and the fact that he didn't even take a glance at my other students, before he was kicked by Hikari, was proof enough that he was only targeting you." Kakashi said, and this time he was glaring at Tazuna making the bridge builder flinch.

"Fi-fine, I'll tell you…" Tazuna said meekly, before he started to explain about how Nami no Kuni had became a poor country thanks to as Tazuna called him, stupid, greedy, midget, bastard Gato of the shipping company. He also told them that many had try to take down Gato, only to end up dead by the mercenaries or shinobi that he had hired, and that his effort to build the bridge was the only way to stop Gato's reign over Nami, but to do that he would need protection, as Gato would surely try to stop this as well.

"So you understand now, Nami no Kuni is too poor and we couldn't afford the expensive B-rank mission for this." Tazuna said, while looking toward the ground.

"In other word, you lied." Kakashi said, before he turn his face towards his team "And by doing so, it's very possible that you would take me and my team to our deaths."

"Please understand! This bridge is our country's last hope and we need your help to finish it! Please help us, I beg you!" Tazuna said while bowing on the ground in front of the team, which made Kakashi sigh before he turned toward his team.

"So? This time it was Chuunin at best, but next it will be Jounin or possibly ANBU level ninja who will come at us. Do you want to continue on this mission" Kakashi asked.

The genin started to think about it, sure this is a higher level mission that they actually asked the Sandaime for, but now that the situation had gone this far will they keep on or just return back? Even Sasuke knew that he will be no match again a Jounin level ninja and the possibility of facing an ANBU level ninja was definitely not a good idea.

'_Well, what do you think dad? Should we continue on this one?'_ Arashi closed his eyes pretending to have some thought while he asked his father's opinion.

"_Sorry Arashi, but this is your mission, so think of the answer yourself. You can't ask me for an answer every time you need help you know." _

'_Man, I can't let the people of this country to suffered like that, but I can't let my teammates face that kind of danger too! Oh well, hope this won't be a mistake.'_

"I say we continue this mission, sensei." Arashi said, surprising everyone.

"Hmm? And why is it Arashi?" Kakashi asked.

"Sensei, if things go on like this, Nami no Kuni will be destroyed, and there will be many people suffering, including children, and I'll be damned if I let that kind of thing to happen when I could help it!" Arashi yelled the last part before he punched a tree nearby, creating quite a dent on it, to everyone's shock.

They stayed in silence for a few moments before Sasuke started to speak.

"Heh, guess he's right. I'm also in on this sensei." Sasuke said while smirking.

"If Sasuke-kun is in, I'm also in!" Sakura yelled, while lifting her right hand.

"Well, it's a full vote I guess." Hikari said, before she too, lifted her hand.

Kakashi sighed at this and slowly turned toward Tazuna before he spoke "All right, it seems that we're continuing this mission. But you better pay for the full mission when Nami no Kuni is back to the way it was." Kakashi said, which made Tazuna nod his head furiously before they continued on their track toward their destination, the Nami no Kuni.

* * *

AN: How is it? Do you like it? Please give me some reviews for this ok? That way, I'll know whether you like this one or not. And about the poll, here is the current situation:

Anko : 8 + 6 = 14

Hana : 3 + 10 = 13

Hinata : 16 + 8 = 24

Ino : 2 + 0 = 2

Kurenai : 18 + 10 = 28

Tayuya : 2 + 1 = 3

Temari : 3 + 2 = 5

Yugao : 3 + 13 = 16

Yugito : 10 + 20 = 30

Well, it seems that this had become a competition between Kurenai, and Yugito with Yugito in the lead (though it seems a bit strange to me that few people vote for Yugao in the review yet the poll had her as the runner up).

I'm going to say this now though, the poll will be closed around two chapters from now and I'll only count the one on the poll after this so you don't have to put your vote in the review anymore since I won't count it. The one already posted will still be counted though.


	9. Chapter 9

AN : Sorry for the late update, I had to go to another city for my field-study so I couldn't update this faster. I hope you'll like this chapter, read & review please!

**RI**: Min'na!! Gomen that this chapter was so late, I've packing for the past few days, and it completely slipped my mind. But here it is! I would like to thank Shadow-site for letting me be his Beta! Thank you so much hon!!

* * *

"Wow, that's one big bridge," A certain redhead kunoichi from team 7 said from above a boat where said team and their client were sitting at. It had took some time for the five of them to reach this place, but luckily after the demon brothers, who were staying at Konoha's prison, thanks to a quick letter to the Sandaime, there was no other one who attacked the group, not even a mercenary.

"Incredible isn't it? And when it's finished, Nami no Kuni will finally be free from Gato's clutches." The client said with pride evident in his voice.

"Sorry for interrupting, but this is where we part our ways Tazuna. Sorry that I couldn't take you farther than this." The boatman said from behind the group while Tazuna just nodded his head slowly before team 7, plus Tazuna, moved away from the boat and started to walk toward the forest in front of them.

They walked silently together, still in their first formation, for a few minutes before Arashi detected something in the grass near them, and quickly threw a kunai toward it, surprising everyone except Kakashi. When there was no sign of someone coming out from behind the grass, Arashi slowly walked toward it, to find a rabbit frozen in shock, with a kunai buried right in front of it.

"Arashi no Baka! Look what you've done to that poor animal!" Sakura screeched, and seeing that Arashi didn't even hear her, she quickly went toward him, and was about to hit him in the head, when all of a sudden he pulled his sword out of his sheath with a piercing glare.

Mistaking that he was trying to attack her, Sakura quickly ran and hid behind Kakashi before she shouted again, "Wh-what's with that attitude? Do you have to go so far and use that sword of yours?!" Too bad for her, Arashi didn't even try to hear what she was saying and instead he looked around as if searching for something.

Confused by Arashi's act, Hikari tried to speak, but before she could say anything Arashi started to speak

"Stop hiding all the way, why don't you show up and we'll be able to finish this quicker." Arashi said which confused the other genin and Tazuna while Kakashi just looked at him calmly, as if knowing what he meant.

A few seconds later everyone could hear a sound coming from in front of them and with a yell of "Get down!" from Kakashi, everyone excluding Arashi, who was standing quite far from the group, quickly jumped down with Kakashi, bringing Tazuna down with him, just before a big sword flew above them and hit a tree behind the group.

The genin, and Kakashi, quickly stood up and turned around to see a figure standing right next to the sword. The figure, who was a man, quickly pulled out the sword before he lifted it above his head and slammed it toward the ground hard, creating a shockwave which was powerful enough to shake the ground where team 7 was standing.

"So…Sharingan no Kakashi… No wonder the Demon Brothers lost their fight." The man said, while chuckling.

"Momochi Zabuza, the Demon of the Mist. So you're the one behind that attack." Kakashi said before he pulled his headband up revealing his sharingan, which surprised everyone, especially Sasuke. "Team, pull back for now. This guy, he is out of your current level." Kakashi said quickly, pulling a kunai and took a battle position between team 7 and Zabuza.

"Heh, to use the famous sharingan so early… I'm honored." Zabuza said before he let out some killer intent which made all the genin, minus Arashi, shake in fear.

'_Th-This is crazy! Just how powerful is he to be able to let out killer intent to this extent?'_ Hikari thought, while shaking all the way.

'_N-no…! Please! Somebody, take me away from here!'_ was the thought of Sakura, who regretted that she had asked for a C-rank mission before.

'_M-my body just won't move… No! I can't die here! Not before I could find out the truth!'_ Sasuke thought, hardly although no matter what, his body just wouldn't listen to him.

"Well, well, well. It seems that you at least had one good student Kakashi." Zabuza said, while glancing toward Arashi, who had stood in front of the other genin, while still holding his sword firmly. "But let's see just how good he is when you're dead! **Ninpou: Kirigakure no Jutsu!**"

Soon, mist started to overflow the surrounding area and hide Zabuza's body away. Seeing that they couldn't see their opponent, the genin started to become afraid even more, especially when they could heard Zabuza's voice coming from all directions saying something about eight points to strike. They were calmed down a few moments later however, when a voice from Kakashi took their attention.

"Don't worry guys; I won't let any of my teammate die." Kakashi said, while smiling and turning around so the genin could see his face.

"Is that so?" A voice came, and before Kakashi could react, a big sword managed to slice his body perfectly in two.

Zabuza was smirking at how easily he had defeated Kakashi, but to his surprise, the body he had just cut turned into a log, which had an exploding tag attached to it. He quickly jumped back just seconds before the log exploded, only to have a kunai pointed at his throat from behind.

"Too bad Zabuza, this fight is over." Kakashi said, while moving the kunai closer to Zabuza's neck before said person just laughed and turned into water.

"A mizu bunshin?" Kakashi said with surprise, before he quickly moved to the side to avoid the Zanbatou slash from Zabuza, who was standing behind him. Not wanting to let Zabuza push him even further, Kakashi quickly threw the kunai in his hand toward his enemy, who quickly blocked it with his massive sword.

"Is that all Sharingan no Kakashi? Well, it seems that I have overestimated your ability a bit too much!" Zabuza roared, before he dashed forward and slashed horizontally to cut Kakashi's body in two, something which he managed to do, although, to his surprise, the body quickly turned into a water, and was sprayed all over the ground. _'Wha- Mizu Bunshin? He was able to copy it even with all this mist?'_

"It seems to me that you actually underestimated my ability instead, Zabuza." Kakashi said from behind the Kiri missing-nin, before he made some handsigns and yelled **"Katon: Goukyaku no Justu!"**

Kakashi let loose a fireball toward Zabuza while said target just smirked a bit before he too made some quick handsigns and pulled out his own jutsu **"Suiton: Suijinheki!"**

A few second later a big wall of water came out and stopped the fireball and much to Kakashi's irritation, also hide Zabuza's body from his sight. The ex-Anbu quickly took another kunai before he returned back to his fighting position, waiting for Zabuza to make his move. He didn't have to wait for long before a slash from a Zanbatou came from behind which made him jumped forward and toward the lake. He quickly turned around and threw the kunai which hit its target which once again turned into water.

"Fool! **Suiton: Suiro no Jutsu!**" A voice from behind him said and Kakashi quickly cursed his carelessness before water started to form a sphere around him and captured him inside.

'_Damn it! I can't believe I got trapped so easily!' _Kakashi thought while gritting his teeth.

"Too bad Kakashi, but his fight is my win. Now to finish my mission…" Zabuza said, before he made handsigns with his free hand, creating a mizu bunshin in front of him "Let's see how good your students are Kakashi" Zabuza smirked at Kakashi, but instead of Kakashi, another voice came to his.

"Not so fast mister, **Futon: Daitoppa!**" A powerful wind came and blasted Zabuza's mizu bunshin away, much to his surprise and anger, which made him quickly turn his head toward the person who did that and soon came face to face with the red haired boy.

"So… trying to be a hero now? Let's see how you dealt with this then!" Zabuza yelled before he created another five mizu bunshin, while Arashi just stood there, before taking a battle position.

"No! Run away! He can't control those bunshin if they're too far from his real body, and he can't move or this water prison will crumble, so you'll be alright! Run now!" Kakashi yelled from inside the prison. But much to his, and everyone's, surprise, Arashi just started to gather chakra around his sword.

"And you taught us that leaving a friend means we're lower than trash… Sorry sensei, but I'm not going to abandon my friend!" Soon, green chakra started to surround Arashi's sword before it took the shapes of the sword, although a bit longer.

"Ho… A futon user…Let's see how good you're with that ability." Zabuza said, before he ordered his bunshin to attack Arashi, something which they did quickly.

"_Well, this is really a mess. Remember not too reveal too much Arashi."_ Minato said through the mental link

'_No promise there dad, mizu bunshin may be weaker than the real one but he's not one of the seven swordsmen for nothing.' _Arashi replied before he slashed at the first mizu bunshin that came toward him, obliterating it before the others started to gang up on him.

"**He's right you know. Holding back here will mean death, well at least some very big injuries. "** Himiko said from her position on Arashi's shoulder.

"_*sigh* fine, but promise not to use Rasengan or Hiraishin… those two will definitely get us in trouble later."_

'_Ok.'_ Arashi replied, while using chakra to lessen the weight he was wearing before he dashed toward one of the nearest bunshin and slashed his sword vertically downward. The clone tried to defend using the zanbatou but with wind chakra covering his sword, Arashi managed to cut through it like butter, which ended up destroying the bunshin together with its sword.

Too bad for Arashi, the other bunshin just won't let him get easy by destroying them one by one as they started to attack him as one. Arashi quickly jumped above to avoid getting slashed from many directions, although it seems that was predicted, as one of the mizu bunshin had also jumped, and currently it was trying to cut Arashi in half from behind.

Sensing this, Arashi quickly turned around to block the attack. Although he succeeded in doing so, the force still threw him away and toward the ground which currently was occupied by Zabuza's other mizu bunshin. Knowing that they will definitely cut him in half if he doesn't do something, Arashi quickly threw his sword toward one of the bunshin, while he himself started to charge some chakra on his palm.

"**Honoo no Tsume!"** with that yell, Arashi's right hand started to take the form of a flaming claw, which he quickly used to attack one of the waiting mizu bunshin. With one swipe, the mizu bunshin was cut down in two, while the other one, who managed to avoid getting stabbed by the sword Arashi had thrown earlier, quickly dashed toward him and swung his zanbatou down. It had expected Arashi to jump away, or sidestep to avoid the massive sword, but to its surprise, Arashi used his flaming claw to actually grab the zanbatou just before it could hit.

Seeing the surprised look on the mizu bunshin, Arashi quickly tried to push the massive sword back, but unfortunately for him, the mizu bunshin who attacked him in the sky just a few moments ago suddenly appeared on his side, and he had to jump backward to avoid getting slashed by a zanbatou coming for his head.

On the sides, everyone was shocked for various reasons. Sakura was surprised that the boy who she thought as a dobe just a moment ago, was holding back an A-rank missing-nin, and seemed to be winning so far. Sasuke, Hikari, and Kakashi who, knew that Arashi was holding back all the way in the academy were also surprised that he was actually a lot stronger than what they've thought before, while Zabuza was seething in anger, true the mizu bunshins have only 1/10 of his real power, but for this boy to fight five of them and defeat three, while not getting injured at all was an insult for him. Not wanting to let this boy insult him even further, Zabuza quickly made some handsigns before another group of mizu bunshin appeared, and quickly dashed toward the battle ground.

"**Oh boy, here comes another group Arashi-kun."** Himiko warned the redhead boy when she saw what happened on the water which was fortunate as a few seconds later, one of the mizu bunshin quickly appeared from behind the boy, and slammed his massive zanbatou down toward Arashi.

Not wanting to take any risk, Arashi quickly avoided the attack by sidestepping away. The bunshin wasn't finished however as just after the massive sword landed on the ground, he quickly pulled it back and toward Arashi who was just a few feet away from him. Realizing that he won't be fast enough to avoid this one, Arashi quickly bent his body backward and did a somersault to kick the side of the zanbatou upward.

'_Damn, this is not good! There're too many of them!'_ Arashi thought before he dashed toward his sword. But just before he managed to do so, a pair of mizu bunshin managed to get next to him, and attacked using their zanbatou.

Seeing this, Arashi quickly rolled on the ground, and managed to reach his sword. He quickly pulled it out, and slashed at one of the mizu bunshin, destroying it. What he didn't expect was for another mizu bunshin to appear right behind him with its zanbatou coming toward him.

'_Damn it!'_ Arashi thought, before he tried to block the attack with his own sword but to his and the mizu bunshin's surprise, a yell was heard from nearby.

"**Katon: Goukyaku no Jutsu!"** The two turned to the side to see a fireball coming toward them, while obliterating some of the unprepared mizu bunshin on the way. Seeing that the mizu bunshin next to him was distracted, Arashi quickly jumped away while throwing some shuriken toward it, so it won't have any time to avoid the fireball, it proved to be successful as a second later, the fireball managed to hit the mizu bunshin who was busy deflecting the shuriken.

As he landed, Arashi quickly faced the side to see Sasuke with a smirk on his face, while his hands were still in the tora seal, proof that he was the one responsible for the fireball just now.

"Well, I appreciate for the help, but did you want to burn me with that attack as well?" Arashi asked, while pointing at the burned ground with his sword

"Huh, like you'll die from that kind of attack." Sasuke said while pulling out a kunai "Besides, it's punishment for stealing the entire spotlight for your own." He smirked, before he started to attack one of the mizu bunshin by throwing some kunai toward it.

"Why do you boys always fight over something like that...?" Hikari asked, making the two face her, who was currently making some handsigns, while running toward one of the mizu bunshin **"Suiton: Teppodama!"** with that yell, Hikari let loose some water balls from her mouth, which managed to hit the mizu bunshin, dispersing it . "Although I do want some spotlight for my own."

"_You know. If I didn't know better, I'll say that she's Kushina's real daughter. Even the ways they act are similar…"_ Minato said while Arashi just shook his head at that.

Seeing that his mizu bunshin were being dispersed one by one, Zabuza couldn't help but feel angrier by the second, especially since it seemed that two of the other three genin, who were useless and scared by his killing intent earlier, seemed to be released from the effect by that red haired boy's act. He was so into anger that he failed to see that Arashi was facing him from the shore of the lake with his sword glowing greenish light until the last second.

"Take this Zabuza! **Futon: Renkuzan!**" With that said, Arashi quickly slashed his sword downward, and much to Zabuza's surprise, the chakra on the sword was released, and took a shape of greenish crescent-like arc that seemed to be a really sharp chakra blade if the way it cut through the ground and water was any indication. Not having any other option, Zabuza quickly released his grip on the water prison before he jumped away to avoid the chakra blade attack.

Succeeding in avoiding the attack, Zabuza quickly pulled out his sword and dashed toward Arashi but to his surprise, Kakashi, who was freed from his prison, appeared in front of him and sent him a roundhouse kick toward the face which he avoided, although just barely.

"Where are you going Zabuza? Your opponent is me." Kakashi said while pulling out a kunai.

"Heh, that student of yours is quite good. He managed to distract me enough to the point that I released the prison." Zabuza said, while holding his zanbatou in front of him.

"Wrong, you didn't release it. You were forced to do so." Kakashi said while getting into a fighting stance. "The same trick won't work on me twice Zabuza, now let's see how you're going to deal with this."

Soon, the two restarted their previous fight, Kakashi decided to make the first move by throwing the kunai in his hand before he made some handsigns and let out a yell of **"Kunai Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"** making the kunai multiply incredibly, attacking Zabuza from many directions.

Seeing this, Zabuza quickly made some handsigns of his own before he let loose his own jutsu.

"**Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu!"** with that said, a dragon of water emerged from the lake, and deflected almost all of the kunai, while some of them managed to pass through and scratched Zabuza a bit, but he ignored it and made the water dragon change its direction to attack Kakashi. Not wanting to get hit by the dragon, Kakashi started making another handsigns before he let out his own water dragon which clashed against Zabuza's, canceling each other.

Zabuza growled in anger at how easy Kakashi used his own jutsu to block his attack, before he dashed forward and swung his zanbatou toward the weaponless Kakashi, but much to his anger, he instead had to jump back to avoid a sword strike from the side, which was done by Arashi, who had gotten inside the fight.

"Arashi, you've done enough. Just leave this fight to me." Kakashi said while holding Arashi's shoulder.

"Sorry sensei, but it will be faster if we do this together. Besides there were no more threats for Tazuna, except Zabuza here, so the faster we defeat him, the faster we can continue on the mission."

Kakashi wanted to protest, but he couldn't do anything with that logic, besides what Arashi said was true as there were no mizu bunshin anymore so Tazuna will be fine for now.

"Fine. But if it gets dangerous, go back and leave the rest to me okay." Arashi nodded his head before the two quickly charged toward Zabuza with their weapon in hand, sword for Arashi, and kunai for Kakashi.

Seeing the two attacking him, Zabuza couldn't help but curse his luck. He could barely keep up with Kakashi if he used his sharingan seriously, but adding this redheaded boy, who was definitely not on a genin level, was really spelling for trouble. He didn't have time for that kind of thought though, and soon he was ganged up by both Arashi and Kakashi.

Arashi was the first one to attack; he used his chakra-lengthened sword to send a slash at Zabuza, who used his zanbatou to block it, and seeing that this was not a mizu bunshin like earlier, Arashi's attack was blocked quite easily. Zabuza had no time to be happy about it though as Arashi quickly sidestepped a bit to let Kakashi throw the kunai in his hand toward him.

Zabuza used his zanbatou to deflect the kunai before he used it to block another sword slash from Arashi. Getting enough of said boy, Zabuza used his advantages in power to pushed Arashi's sword away, something which he succeeded in doing so before he slashed down toward Arashi who was open for attack.

'_Damn it! This is bad!'_ Arashi cursed in his mind before he quickly charged chakra in his left hand engulfing it in fire, which he used to gripped the zanbatou which was about to kill him. He managed to avoid the killing blow, but the force of the attack was stronger than what he had expected, and the zanbatou managed to hit him on the shoulder, piercing it quite deep although it wasn't deep enough to deal a fatal blow.

"Arashi!" Kakashi yelled, shocked in seeing his student getting hit by the attack.

Not wanting to let Zabuza cut him in two; Arashi put as much chakra as he could in his left hand and made a crack on the place where he gripped the zanbatou, before the massive blade broke in two.

Quickly throwing part of the zanbatou from his shoulder, Arashi grunted a bit, while gripping his bloody shoulder before he jumped away with blood still flowing from the massive gash. Fueled by anger, Zabuza quickly charged toward Arashi, but unfortunately for him, with all the commotion with Arashi he had forget about Kakashi, and it had become his downfall.

With a yell of **"Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu!"** the water around the lake was blasted away and toward Zabuza which hit him quite hard; and slammed him toward a tree before a bunch of kunai pierced through both his arms, and legs before Kakashi himself dashed toward him with a kunai in his hand fully intending to kill the man before him.

Just as Kakashi was about to deal the finishing blow, a few senbon flew and pierced Zabuza on his neck making him fall into the lake motionless. Surprised by this, Kakashi quickly turned to the side, to see a figure wearing a hunter nin mask crouching above the tree branch.

"I thank you for your assistance, it had been a long time since I had started chasing him, but finally I'm able to finish my mission." The hunter nin said, before he jumped down and walked toward Kakashi who was checking on Zabuza's pulse and finding none, he sighed in relief and let the hunter nin to do his job, while he quickly ran toward his team after tilting his headband back.

"Sensei, what happened and who is that person taking Zabuza away?" Sasuke asked, while Hikari was busy bandaging Arashi's wound, since none of them know any medical jutsu, while said person was sitting on the ground tired after losing so much blood and because of the red haired vixen who keep on yelling at him for getting such an injury although she couldn't hide the concern she had on her face.

Kakashi didn't answer quickly as he decided to check on Arashi first, and when he found that Arashi was alright, he finally answered Sasuke's question. "That person is a hunter nin from Kiri, it seems that he had chased Zabuza for quite a while, so I let him to take care of the body." Sasuke nodded at that, but before he could say anything more Kakashi fell to the ground surprising everyone.

"Don't worry; I'm just tired for using the sharingan too much. I'll be fine in a few days." With that said the group shrugged before they resumed their journey with Sasuke and Tazuna carrying Kakashi, and Hikari supporting Arashi much, to the latter's embarrassment, not counting Minato and surprisingly, Himiko who just won't stop teasing him.

'_What the heck, Himiko? Don't you angry that Hikari is so close to me? You sure seemed to hate it when those fangirls chased me before.'_ Arashi asked in confusion.

"**Well, you see… the truth is male demons are quite rare, so we female demon are used to the term of a harem but that doesn't mean that I'll accept you having any girl on the street as your wife. If it's a girl like Hikari I'll have no problem, but I definitely won't accept anyone like those fangirls!"** Himiko yelled the last part making Arashi sigh at the headache he was having especially now since Minato now started to tease him about being lucky to have a nice wife who allowed him to date more than one girl in his life.

Soon the group managed to arrive at Tazuna's house where they were greeted by a beautiful woman named Tsunami before they put both Arashi and Kakashi in the bed before they too decided to rest for the day.

The next day…

"Morning, Arashi-kun! Did you have a good sleep?" Hikari asked cheerfully, when she entered the room where said boy was sleeping, only to find that Arashi was still fast asleep with Himiko curled on his stomach. She was about to wake him up just as a thought came to her mind

'_All right, this is a chance for me to unravel his face! Let's see here…' _Hikari silently walked toward the bed, before she slowly moved her hand toward the face mask. And right when she was able to pull it down, light came from the window in front of the bed, and right at Arashi's face, making his face and hair seem to glow.

'_W-wow, I never imagine that he would be this handsome…'_ Hikari blushed a bit at the thought and she unconsciously moved her head toward Arashi's face until another thought hit her mind_. 'His face… I've definitely seen it somewhere but, where…?'_ Unfortunately for Hikari, she didn't have any time to think anymore as Arashi opened his eyes at that exact moment, and soon blue eyes locked with a pair of green, making the two freezes because of the closeness.

As if that wasn't enough embarrassing for the two, the door was opened once again and Tsunami walked through the door only to stop at the sight she saw. Before the two genin could explain Tsunami quickly blushed and ran out of the room before slamming the door while yelling something like, "Sorry for interrupting!"

The next few hours was awkward for the two as everyone was looking at them with a strange look on their face thanks to them hearing what Tsunami saw that morning, more so for Arashi, since Minato and Himiko had started another teasing game with him being the target.

They were saved a few minutes later, as Kakashi had finally woke up, and quickly started to explain that there's a possibility that Zabuza is still alive although he will need time to recover and repaired his zanbatou. Deciding that they will need to train a bit more, Kakashi took team 7 a bit deep to the forest before he stopped and faced his team.

"All right team, for now we'll train in climbing these trees." Kakashi said while pointing at the trees behind him.

"What? Why should we learn how to do it sensei? We could do it just fine." Sakura asked.

Kakashi nodded his head a bit before answering. "Maybe, but this time you aren't allowed to use your hand to do so." The explanation made both Sasuke and Sakura confused, although it seemed to Kakashi that Arashi and Hikari already knew about it if their reactions were saying anything.

"That's right. And before you said that it is impossible, Arashi, could you give an example please?" Kakashi asked which made Arashi shrug before he started to walk on the tree until he reached the top of the tree and back down to the ground much to the awe of Sakura and Sasuke.

"Now you see, to do this you have to put a constant amount of chakra on your legs so you could stick to the tree. You must put a right amount though; too few and you'll fall, while too much will make you break the tree." Kakashi explained.

"By the way sensei, how did you know that Arashi had already able to do it?" Sakura asked again out of pure curiosity.

"Well, I'm pretty sure you remember that Arashi was able to walk on the water yesterday." Kakashi said, getting a nod from both the genin, minus Arashi "That is another level that you can do after mastering the tree climbing, so if Arashi was able to do that, he must be able to do this one too. And if I'm not wrong, you're already able to do this too right, Hikari?" Kakashi asked the other redhead in the team who just nodded her head.

"My mom said that since we kunoichi have less chakra than male shinobi, we have to train in chakra control more, so she taught me this when I was in my last year of the academy. I wasn't able to walk on water yet though." Hikari explained getting an understanding nod from Kakashi.

"Well then, since you already able to do this you could work on the water walking Hikari. Sasuke and Sakura, I want you to focus on this training. Sasuke for enhancing your chakra control and Sakura to expand your chakra capacity since yours is really small now." Kakashi said, getting nods from the three, before he turned toward Arashi.

"Arashi, since you already know both tree and water walking, you could train by yourself for a while since I couldn't teach much with this state, although I'm pretty sure that you will know what you need to learn." Kakashi said, getting a confused look from the other genin while Arashi just nodded since he knew that Kakashi was referring to his dad with those words "Oh and please create some Kage Bunshin to guard Tazuna, three or four will be enough since I doubt Zabuza will be attacking soon."

With that said, each of the genin spread to do their exercise. Kakashi decided that he would focuse on Sakura and Sasuke for now, since they are still behind the other two in this exercise, although he will still checked on Arashi and Hikari from time to time, well mostly Hikari since Arashi had Minato-sensei to count on.

'_But now, let's see what Akane was doing with our little hero hehehehe.' _Kakashi thought before he pulled a certain orange book and start to read.

In another part of the forest, Arashi was currently sitting on the ground while petting Himiko's head much to her delight and consulting with his dad about what to train next.

"_Well, from what I saw in your fight yesterday I could say that you still had a long way to go son."_

'_Okay okay, so what do I need to train in?'_ Arashi asked.

"_Hmm, simply put… you need to train in speed."_ Minato said, making his son confused.

'_Again…? I've been doing that since we started training dad, besides I still had the Hiraishin if I really need it.'_

"_No, you can't rely on Hiraishin for now. Maybe later, but with the misunderstanding still ensues using that will only ask for trouble."_

'_So? What should I do then? I doubt I could get any faster with only a week of weight training…'_

"_No, in this week you'll learn a new technique. Techniques which will give you speed almost as fast as Hiraishin even without your bloodline."_ Minato said surprising both Arashi and Himiko.

"**Are you sure about that? What kind of technique can do something like that? And why we have never heard of such technique before?"** Himiko asked, with Arashi nodding his head in agreement.

"_You never heard it because I just created a few months ago it since I didn't have much to do in here. And that technique name is…Shukuchi."_

Later that night…

"Just why did you try so much!" A little boy wearing a fisherman hat yelled at the group, who was currently eating diner at the table.

"What do you mean? We're trying to help you guys here." Hikari said, but to her surprise it just made the boy even madder.

"What can you do to help?! This village can't be saved! Many had said that they will save it but none have work! You're just going to die like those people did!"

"Inari stop it!" Tsunami said trying to stop the boy.

"Besides you guys know nothing about suffering! You who never even felt any loss should just shut up and leave!" Inari yelled even harder, although he didn't realize that three of the genin (minus Sakura) were giving him a glare as they knew exactly what it mean to loss something or in Arashi's case, to suffer…

Inari was about to yell again but this time he was stopped, not by a yell like Tsunami was about to do but by something more…a sword which had pierced the wall right next to his head…

Everyone in the room quickly turned from the frightened Inari toward Arashi who had just threw the sword with a surprised look. They were even surprised when Arashi quickly stood up and walked toward the boy before he lifted him by his collar and slammed him to the wall. Tsunami was about to stop him but, a blast of killing intent from Arashi had stopped that attempt, as even Kakashi was having a hard time with the killing intent spread by the red haired jinchuriki.

"I don't know anything about suffering you said! Well, for your information I **KNOW **very well about that word! You said that you've suffered more than what we could experienced huh?! So what happened to you? Seeing people killed by those people sent by Gato? Or seeing another one stabbing someone you know with spear and sword? Well guess what! I may never see something like that, but you know why? Because I'm the one that was stabbed with those weapons! You want to know what I've experienced?! Let me tell you then! I've had more than a hundred assassination attempt when I was barely five years old! I have been burned, stabbed, poisoned, and more ever since I was a child and you know what? The only way for me to avoid that was by being sent to hospital in a coma, or by running deep inside a forest that had a lot of dangerous animals and plants which made even adults fear to go inside it! You said you have suffered but look around you! You still have your caring mom and grandfather while I have nearly nothing when I suffered!" Arashi yelled the last part before he slammed Inari once again to the wall, and letting him dropped down to the ground. He quickly pulled out his sword before sheathing it back and turned toward Kakashi.

"I'm sleeping outside today. I don't want to waste my time fighting with this crybaby." Arashi said before he left the house with a very concerned Himiko, slamming the door on his way out.

The people inside of the house were silent as they still tried to consume what Arashi had told them.

They stayed in that silence until Tsunami decided to speak.

"Ka-Kakashi-san, was it true? Did that boy really speak the truth?"

Kakashi sighed a bit, but since he knew that these people won't stop until they got the answer, he decided to speak. "I've read his file after he was registered by Sandaime-sama, and I can say that in one way, that was a lie." Kakashi lied about the reading part.

Almost everyone sighed in relief when they heard that, but one person realized that there was something strange in the way Kakashi said those words, and decided to ask. "Se-sensei, what do you mean 'in one way'?"

Everyone faced toward the speaker who turned out to be Hikari, but quickly faced back to Kakashi before said person spoke again in a sad voice "He was sugarcoating it."

Those words struck all the people inside the room, except Kakashi really hard, Inari quickly ran toward his room while the girls had tears forming on their eyes. Sasuke's respect toward Arashi had gone even higher, while Tazuna just slumped down in his chair, while thinking how a kid could survive something like that, both physically and mentally. Hikari was about to go out to look for Arashi, but was stopped by Kakashi, who said that Arashi need some time to cool his head down which made the redhead kunoichi even more depressed at her inability to help her own friend. All in all, the people inside Tazuna's house weren't able to have a good sleep that night.

End of Chapter

* * *

AN : Well, it seems that Hikari had managed to see Arashi's face but the problem is will she know about his identity? We'll see that later. And about the new technique, some of you may already realize that it is the technique used by Soujiro Seta from Samurai X. The reason I used that was because Shunpo from Bleach had already used in many story so I think why don't I try another technique that had similar effect instead? And before you said about what the use of Hiraishin then if Shukuchi had the same effect then I'll tell you beforehand that Shukuchi will had some flaw compared to Hiraishin which I'll explain later so please don't flame me for that one please. Well, let's go to the next problem: voting!

Anko : 13 + 8 = 25

Hana : 4 + 11 = 20.5

Hinata : 20 + 21 = 51.5

Ino : 3 + 1 = 4.5

Kurenai : 25 + 27 = 65.5

Tayuya : 3 + 2 = 6

Temari : 3 + 2 = 6

Yugao : 5 + 14 = 26

Yugito : 17 + 32 = 65

Wow, it seemed that Kurenai had taken the lead for now. But you still had until next chapter to vote so please do it quick or your chosen one won't be picked! By the way, some people still vote on the review… I already told you last time that I won't count that anymore but since people still like to vote on the review I guess I need to take another measure... From now on, the vote from poll (the right one) will be count as **1.5 vote** so it will be better for you to vote on the poll rather than the review, remember you will only had until next chapter for that!


End file.
